Le Bon Captain
by Champsan
Summary: Boire, ça n'a jamais aidé personne. Demandez donc à Shanks à quel point l'alcool peut lui faire faire des idioties le mettre dans la panade.
1. Chapter 1

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? File moi cette bouteille Ben !

\- Mais, capitaine, nous n'avons même pas encore accosté que tu es déjà ivre...

\- Et alors ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Amuse-toi un peu pour une fois mon vieux ! »

Pour être tout à fait franc, Ben aimait énormément s'amuser avec le reste de l'équipage, cependant, il se sentait légèrement responsable de ce qu'il pouvait se passer avant leur arrivé sur l'île. Il fallait bien qu'au moins une personne soit apte à manœuvrer ou même à dialoguer avec la population de l'île, si elle était habitée.

À son sens il avait hérité du capitaine le plus irresponsable que toute la terre ai jamais porté, il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse contrepoids face à lui dans l'équipage. Il paraissait que c'était son rôle d'équilibrer la balance. Mais Ben Beckman aimait plus que tout ce navire et ses occupants, et il aurait été près à donner sa vie pour sauver n'importe lequel des autres membres de son groupe, même s'il avait parfois l'impression d'être le seul à avoir vraiment mûri pendant leur périple, son capitaine et les autres semblaient être resté bloqués à leur vingt ans alors qu'ils dépassaient presque tous largement la trentaine. Ils restaient comme à leur premier voyage, tous heureux et dans l'ivresse à partir d'une certaine heure.

Pas un soir ne passait sans qu'après le levé de la lune se soit à ce bon vieux Ben de reprendre les rennes de l'équipage saoul par raison de fête qui avait elle même perdue tout objectif de célébration. Une fois, Shanks avait même dit qu'il fallait boire un soir car ils fêtaient leur cinquième jour de traversée sans voir une île, ce qui en soit était totalement stupide.

Mais il fallait mieux que le capitaine soit à bord de son navire pour picoler abusivement comme il en avait l'habitude, car il avait la fâcheuse manie de s'attirer des ennuis lorsqu'ils étaient à quais et qu'il était ivre. Un souvenir traversa la mémoire du second et le fit sourire, une fois, le bateau avait accosté et le capitaine dans un état plus que secondaire était descendu faire un tour. Il était revenu en courant une heure après, la Marine aux trousses et il avait fallut déguerpir le plus rapidement possible. Il s'avéra par la suite que le bon vieux Shanks s'était trompé de bâtiment en souhaitant revenir sur le Red Force. L'équipage ne manqua pas de se moquer de lui durant tout un mois, et encore aujourd'hui, ils leur arrivaient de rire en se rappelant cette mésaventure.

Ben amarra le navire à la berge avec l'aide de Yasopp qui était de vigie ce soir là, et qui une fois arrivé, ne tarda pas à rejoindre la fête.

Le second le suivit et ne prêta pas attention à Shanks qui sortit des cuisines en disant qu'il allait faire un tour sur l'île pour voir comment était les bars. Peut-être aurait-il du le surveiller d'un peu plus près...

oOoOoOo

Une fois n'était pas coutume malheureusement, et le bon vieux capitaine du Red Force se trompa magistralement de navire en rentrant de sa balade nocturne sur l'île. Complètement ivre, il monta sans une once d'hésitation à bord d'un bâtiment de la marine et même si à un moment donné il se demanda s'il était bien sur son navire en gravissant plus de marches qu'à l'habituel pour arriver au pont mais ne se formalisa pas en percevant dans la nuit la voile marqué d'une mouette ou même le sol qui normalement était en bois brute, il en restait presque certain et qui là était peinte d'une couleur sombre. Bof, tout ce qui comptait était de retrouver son lit après tout.

Seulement, tout ne se déroula pas vraiment comme on aurait pu le prévoir. Voilà, au moment où il allait enfin parvenir à ce qu'il jugeait comme la cabine du capitaine soit comme sa chambre, il vit une chose se mouvoir devant la porte. Ce qui était plutôt étonnant sur le navire calme et silencieux de toute vie humaine, après tout la seule personne qui aurait du être éveillé devait se trouver dans la vigie pour observer d'éventuels problèmes pouvant surgir. Après tout cela pouvait seulement être l'un de ses hommes pris d'une envie subite d'aller au petit coin ou autre, mais cela semblait étrange, qu'est-ce que l'un de ses hommes ficheraient devant sa cabine personnelle ? Shanks Le Roux s'approcha donc à pas de loup, enfin il pensait s'approcher à pas de loup mais l'alcool lui jouant des tours, il se rétama superbement en montant les escaliers dans un fracas immense, vive comme un éclaire, la silhouette encapuchonnée se précipita pour descendre les mêmes escaliers et partir en courant sur le pont pour quitter le navire. La capitaine sut de suite qu'aucun de ses hommes n'auraient cette réaction et se releva, attrapant de sa seule main l'intrus.

« Lâchez-moi ou je... »

Non, ce n'était pas l'un de ses hommes, il n'y avait aucune femme parmi son équipage à ce qu'il sache et la taille fine de la personne ainsi que la voix lui étant parvenu était indéniablement féminine. Par la suite tout ce compliqua rapidement, Shanks demanda sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle fichait sur son bateau et celle-ci regarda la capitaine plus attentivement et ne lui répondit pas, son visage étant partagé entre l'étonnement de croiser un empereur ici et l'effroi de se faire repérer, c'est ce que le capitaine y lut tout du moins. La demoiselle se dégagea de la poigne forte de l'homme et se détourna pour tenter de fuir à nouveau. Shanks avait l'impression que l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité se dissipait de plus en plus rapidement au vue de la situation présente. Il regarda la jeune fille commencer à partir en courant vers les escaliers du pont et se décida à la suivre pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici, n'y comprenant plus rien à la situation. Et alors, une vive lumière inonda tout autour de lui et l'empereur comprit qu'il n'était pas sur le bon navire immédiatement. Une vague d'hommes armés se rua sur lui et il sut qu'il s'était encore mis dans une situation compliquée. Derrière lui, il entendit la jeune fille se mettre à jurer dans le tumulte des Marines arrivant sur le pont du bâtiment pour les prendre en joue et menacer à tout instant de tirer pour tuer l'un des pirates les plus puissants de ce monde, ou du moins pour le capturer et faire de sa mort un bel exemple pour les autres pirates.

Shanks ne sentait plus la moindre influence de l'alcool dans son organisme, de son simple regard sur les Marines arrivés, ils tombèrent presque tous dans un évanouissement soudain. Ceux restant encore debout étaient tellement tremblants que Shanks ne leur accorda même pas un regard et se détourna pour partir tranquillement du pont, mais au moment de redescendre sur la plage et de rejoindre son petit Red Force, il croisa à nouveau la jeune femme qu'il avait prise pour une intrus sur son propre bateau. Il s'étonna de voir celle-ci debout et à peine vacillante après la déferlante de haki qu'il avait produit autour de lui. Elle portait un capuchon qui recouvrait partiellement son visage et qui se prolongeait en cape pour masquer tout son corps, sur son dos un sac de voyage plein à craquer et dans sa main, quelque chose qu'il supposa comme une arme étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Leur regard restèrent pourtant fixé l'un dans l'autre pendant de longue secondes, jugeant l'autre et ne sachant que faire. Il y eut alors un grand bruit derrière l'empereur du Nouveau Monde et Le Roux réagit au quart de tour, bondissant sur le côté afin d'éviter le sabre que l'on venait d'essayer d'abattre sur lui. Il ne daigna pas jeter un regard à son assaillant et l'assomma en laissant à nouveau son haki se libérer, pourtant, faisant ceci, il ne détacha pas ses yeux de la jeune fille, tentant de la faire s'évanouir elle aussi, ou au moins pour tester sa résistance au haki. Elle mit du temps à tomber à genoux, sa tête certainement ne supportant plus de faire face au haki des rois plus longtemps. Shanks en fut quelque peu satisfait, dans son esprit, il voyait la demoiselle et son étonnante résistance à es pouvoirs comme une bonne façon de tester s'il n'était pas encore trop vieux pour poursuivre ses aventures sur les mers. Et la voyant évanouie, il fut pris d'une certaine satisfaction. Néanmoins, il se sentit obligé de saisir la jeune personne avant de quitter le navire. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, elle n'était pas vraiment à sa place sur un bâtiment de la Marine, et ne semblant pas spécialement puissante, le capitaine du Red Force pourrait bien s'en débarrasser plus tard de toutes manières.

C'est avec le corps d'une demoiselle dans les vapes qu'il portait comme un sac sur son dos et la démarche incertaine sur le sable qu'il chercha à se rendre sur son véritable navire pour dire à ses hommes de quitter les lieux sous peine d'une nouvelle escarmouche avec la Marine.

oOoOoOo

Shanks Le Roux dormait comme un bébé et ronflait comme un ours dans son grand lit de capitaine lorsque Ben Beckman vint frapper à sa porte pour le réveiller. Il trouva son supérieur profondément endormi, une jambe pendante dans le vide et une forte odeur d'alcool répugnante se dégageait de ses vêtements qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de changer depuis environ trois jours et trois nuits selon le second. Il poussa un profond soupire devant l'image de l'empereur le plus puissant selon le monde que lui avait et tenta dans un premier temps de le réveiller avec des simples mots avant de passer à la manière forte et de le pousser brutalement du lit duquel le capitaine tomba en ouvrant les yeux et en se massant le crâne sur lequel une jolie bosse allait faire son apparition d'ici peu après le choc qu'il y avait eut contre une commode encombrée d'objets dont une partie tomba en même temps que lui.

« Bonjour capitaine. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ben... Aussi bien qu'un matin.

\- Matin ? Il est midi passé capitaine.

\- Ah. Eh bien mon bon Ben, pourquoi tu me réveille ?

\- Tu as quelques explications à donner à l'équipage je crois et tout le monde se pose des questions. »

Le Roux passa sa main sur ses yeux pour les ouvrir le plus possible et un long bâillement sonore sortit de ses lèvres, il se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux en songeant qu'une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il ôta son manteau et sa chemise blanche sans aucune gêne devant son second qui l'avait déjà vu dans des situations bien plus gênante, pour changer ses vêtements.

« Des explications ? À quel sujet ?

\- De ce que tu as fait hier soir, cette nuit pour être plus précis même.

\- Cette nuit ? »

Shanks commença à retracer la soirée dans son esprit pour chercher là où quelque chose clochait et où il aurait à répondre de ses actes devant les autres. Certes, il se souvenait avoir accosté sur une île avec le reste de son équipage, il y avait eu une grande fête, il s'était éclipsé faire un tour et visiter un peu le coin de nuit. Oh oui, il avait bien trop but s'était sur mais ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre le moment où il était parti et celui où il était revenu dans son lit.

Une pensée se fraya un chemin dans son esprit embué par un mal de crâne, celui d'un rêve étrange avec une jeune femme et la Marine.

Comme une illumination, le capitaine du Red Force se rendit compte que le navire n'était pas à l'arrêt mais voguait bel et bien, il suffisait d'écouter les roulis de l'eau sous le coque et le léger tangage qu'il y avait sous ses pieds. Cette constatation fit sortir le capitaine de sa cabine et il descendit les marches vers le pont pour observer autour de lui, ils étaient en pleine mer et une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur le bateau. Shanks se remémora alors le moment où il avait usé de son haki pour échapper aux soldats, son retour sur son bâtiment, le moment où il avait réveillé tout le monde pour s'enfuir de l'île, avec dix navires de la Marine à leur trousses.

Shanks, trempé après avoir déboulé sous la pluie en seulement dix secondes, revient se mettre à l'abri auprès de Ben qui attendait, adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte menant à la cabine de son capitaine. Il savait bien qu'il faudrait au Roux quelques minutes pour qu'il retrouve ses esprits comme après chaque soirée, et une fois que cela serait fait, il pourrait avoir les réponses à ses questions.

« Je vois de quoi tu veux parler, Ben. Je me suis trompé de navire en rentrant hier soir et figure toi que j'étais chez la Marine, et en m'enfuyant, il m'ont pris en chasse, c'est pour ça que j'ai été obligé de vous réveiller pour qu'on se casse, sinon ils allaient nous couler, tu comprends ? »

En fait, non, son capitaine n'avait apparemment pas encore reprit tous ses esprits.

« Oui, je comprends bien Shanks. Mais ce n'est pas là le problème.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié un détail ?

\- Lequel ? »

Sans lui répondre, Ben l'invita à le suivre d'un geste de la tête pour lui faire traverser le Red Force par la cale afin de ne pas passer sous l'averse torrentielle qui s'entendait même à deux niveaux en dessous du pont, ce qui laissait penser à Shanks que cette tempête n'était pas des moindre et qu'elle serait sans doute plus difficile à traverser qu'il ne le pensait eu premier abord. Mais cela n'était pas le propos présent et le capitaine roux cherchait à savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier de cette soirée-ci. Il avait bien en tête l'image de la fille qui était présente sur le bâtiment de la Marine avec lui, mais cela n'avait rien été de plus qu'un rêve qu'il avait fait, un tour de son imagination. Il se rappelait aussi nettement que possible d'être revenu sur le Red Force seul et d'avoir réveillé tout le monde pour qu'ils puissent s'échapper sans encombre et en évitant au maximum des dégâts matériels.

Shanks salua les hommes qu'ils croisaient sur le passage en les remerciant pour leur navigation exemplaire du navire durant la nuit alors que lui-même cuvait tranquillement son alcool dans son lit. Ben l'entraîna dans le labyrinthe qu'était la cale du Red Force, passant entre des hommes jouant aux cartes sur des tonneaux, d'autre endormit dans des hamacs pendu à la va vite entre deux poutres et d'autre encore qui roupillaient à poings fermé à même le sol dans une sale odeur de vinasse. Shanks se jura que dès qu'ils arriveraient sur la prochaine île, tout ce petit monde serait dans l'obligation de passer par la case douche, récurage, et que si l'île était tranquille, il demanderait même à ce que l'on vide le bateau pour le nettoyer de fond en comble, ce qui ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et ensuite ils fêteraient ça avec de l'alcool à flots, il fallait bien se faire plaisir après l'effort.

Pour l'heure, le capitaine suivait son bras droit qui le dirigeait vers l'infirmerie du navire avec un pas décidé, et plus ils approchaient, plus Shanks voyait ce dessiner ce qu'il avait omis de sa conscience. Cette demoiselle était-elle réellement un rêve ou une réalité ? Auquel cas, pourquoi diable l'aurait-il amené sur son navire ? Qu'avait-il bien pu lui passer encore par la tête ?

Oh oui, que lui était-il passé par l'esprit ?

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie, une série de juron et de cris accompagna leur dernier pas jusque devant la pièce et quand Ben entra devant son capitaine, les insultes redoublèrent. De mémoire d'homme pirate, Shanks était persuadé que certain des mots qu'elle employait ne figurait pas dans son panel de méchanceté, et pourtant, il en avait entendu des drôles de choses lorsqu'un homme blessé se mettait à l'injurier.

Ben Beckman ne dit pas un mot en passant l'entrée de la pièce et il s'effaça pour laisser son capitaine prendre place à ses côtés. Shanks n'en menait pas large et il commençait à se demander sérieusement ce qui lui était passé dans l'esprit. Elle avait les deux mains solidement attaché par de lourdes chaînes en granit marin qui la maintenait sur l'un des matelas de l'infirmerie. Dans son souvenir, elle portait une longue cape sombre qui recouvrait à moitié son visage, on lui avait ôté, elle était donc simplement en jean taille basse avec un tee-shirt qui ne recouvrait que sa poitrine et ses bras, son ventre à découvert, malgré de longs cheveux d'une étonnante couleur orange vive attaché en queue de cheval haute, il reconnu sans mal une jeune femme qu'il avait déjà vu sur des avis de recherches de la Marine, sans vraiment réussir à la resituer complètement. Il eut une petite démonstration de sa colère quand, lorsqu'il entra, elle se mit à hurler comme une enfant alors que le docteur s'approchait d'elle certainement pour l'ausculter, pauvre docteur qui reçu un magistral coup de pied de sa part, ce qui l'envoya valdinguer contre un mur. Au moment où elle allait poursuivre ses injures entrecoupé de « Laissez moi immédiatement partir ! » ou de « Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire ! Je dois retrouver mes amis ! » elle aperçu les deux nouveaux venus et se tu en restant le regard fixé sur l'empereur qui était entré.

Empereur qui cherchait à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre de ramener une gamine sur son bateau pirate alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas. Bon dieu, qu'allait-il faire d'elle maintenant qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de l'océan ?

Il resta stoïque en cherchant des réponses, la jugeant des pieds à la tête. La taille fine, comme il le pensait, une jeune femme, comme il croyait avoir deviné, restait à savoir où il avait bien pu voir son avis de recherche, et encore plus important, si la Marine voulait mettre la main sur sa personne, pour quelles raisons était-ce ? À quel niveau de dangerosité pouvait-elle bien se placer ? Il restait certain d'avoir déjà vu son visage quelque part. De quel clan faisait-elle partie ? Une pirate ? Une révolutionnaire ? Ou simplement une ennemie du Gouvernement Mondial à éliminer ?

Le capitaine s'approcha du lit où elle ne bougeait maintenant plus, attendant en observant les faits et gestes de l'homme, un regard noir sur sa personne. Elle ramena lentement ses jambes à elle et serra ses doigts sur ses entraves au poignets.

Shanks se tourna vers le médecin et d'un regard le somma de quitter la pièce, pour laisser Ben, cette fille et lui seuls. Pourtant, lorsque le doc ouvrit la porte pour sortir, Shanks vit une majorité de ses hommes amassés devant l'ouverture pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passait, le capitaine demanda alors à son bras droit d'aller les faire se disperser, qu'il s'occupait de la situation lui même.

Et les voilà seuls dans l'infirmerie, aucun ne disant un mot, attendant patiemment que l'autre ne daigne ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Shanks fut le premier à ouvrir ses lèvres et tenter de formuler une phrase avec sa bouche encore pâteuse du réveil après la soirée de la veille. Il se racla la gorge bruyamment sous le regard attentif et méfiant de la demoiselle. Le capitaine se sentait stupide dans ses vêtements trempés par la pluie, son odeur qui devait être plus que douteuse et un mal de crâne qui laissait à supposer de l'apparence qu'il avait.

« Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Vous m'assommer de haki, m'emmener contre mon gré sur votre navire et en plus vous oser me demander ce que je fais là ? »

Question stupide, réponse stupide. Il aurait du s'en douter. De plus que dans le Nouveau Monde, on ne savait jamais sur qui on aillait tomber. Cette jeune fille respirait l'animosité mais Shanks décelait une pointe de crainte et de peur dans son regard qu'elle tentait de dissimuler.

« As-tu faim ? Quelqu'un t'as-t-il donné à manger ?

\- Non, c'est hors de question que j'accepte quoi que se soit venant de vous.

\- Très bien. Est-ce utile que je me présente ?

\- Vous êtes Shanks Le Roux. L'un des quatre empereur. Et... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Quelque chose dans ses yeux changea, passant de la crainte à l'admiration.

« Et ? »

Elle détourna son visage montrant qu'elle n'était pas du tout décidée à lui répondre. Shanks respira profondément et s'avança vers la porte de la pièce, mettant sa main sur la poignée.

« Je reviens dans cinq minutes. Personne ne viendra te voir hormis moi, sois-en sûr. »

Encore une fois, la jeune femme ne lui répondit rien, restant le visage caché en partie par ses cheveux, le capitaine franchit le pas de la porte et la referma derrière lui. À clé. En effet, on entendit distinctement le son du loquet que l'on abat de l'autre côté.

Shanks marcha rapidement jusqu'à sa cabine, il fallait qu'il fasse un tour parmi les avis de recherches dont il disposait pour savoir où il avait déjà vu cette fille et d'où elle sortait. Et aussi en conséquence, se donner une idée sur ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire d'elle une fois qu'il disposerait de ces informations.

C'est donc avec un bol de soupe qu'on lui avait gracieusement apporté sur sa demande qu'il commença à feuilleter un gros paquet d'avis du Gouvernement Mondial qu'il gardait toujours dans sa cabine, en effet l'empereur pensait qu'il restait très important de toujours se renseigner sur l'actualité de la piraterie dans le monde, cela lui permettait de savoir à qui il avait faire dans des situations comme celle-ci. Il passa rapidement en revue l'ancien équipage de Barbe Blanche sans trouver le visage de la jeune demoiselle nul part, fit de même avec les différents empereurs actuels, nul trace d'elle dans les équipages de Big Mom, de Kaido ou encore de Baggy. Mais ou diable avait-il pu voir cette fille la ? Il regarda vite fait divers équipages, ou même des avis sans vraiment de place fixe et s'arrêta quelques instant pour chercher dans sa mémoire. Son bureau qui se trouvait devant une fenêtre lui donnant normalement de la lumière par temps clair était encombré de paperasse, d'instruments de navigation, une grande carte tapissait un pan entier du mur à sa gauche et de l'autre côté, il avait affiché les avis de recherches des pirates qu'il estimait comme intéressant ou avec qui il avait une affiliation particulière. Il croisa le sourire de Luffy. Et un tilt s'effectua dans son cerveau. Shanks dégagea de son bras les papiers qui recouvraient son espace de travail pour prendre un petit paquet de feuilles attachées en liasse. C'est presque avec crainte qu'il les détacha les unes des autres. Cette liasse répertoriait toutes les coupures de journaux, les différents Wanted et tout ce qui avait attrait à l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Shanks avait pris cette manie après la première mise à prix de son petit protégé, il amassait tout ce qui concernait les Chapeaux de Pailles et lisait attentivement à chaque fois qu'on parlait d'eux où que se soit.

Désormais, il savait d'où venait cette fichue fille. Coincée entre l'avis de recherche de Roronoa Zoro le Chasseur de Pirates et celui de Franky le Cyborg, Nami la Chatte Voleuse.

Dans quelle galère s'était-il encore fourré ?

oOoOoOo

Il revint dans l'infirmerie en trombe et avec son avis de recherche dans la main.

« Nami la Voleuse donc. Eh bien dit moi, Luffy est dans les parages ?

\- J'en sais rien. Ramenez moi sur l'île où nous étions, que je puisse les retrouver et ensuite vous pourrez le savoir.

\- Comment ça ? Depuis deux ans le monde est sans nouvelles de votre équipage, comment cela ce fait-il que tu te sois retrouver là-bas ?

\- Vous n'avez pas à être courant de ces choses-là. Je vous demande simplement de me laisser partir. Vous êtes un ami de Luffy, et je fais partie de son équipage. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez intéressé par ma prime ?

\- Non en effet. Mais il me semble t'avoir posé deux questions. Répond, et nous verrons après.

\- Est-ce possible que vous me retiriez ses menottes ? En plus elles sont en granit marin, elles pèsent lourds et je ne possède pas de fruit du démon. Elles sont inutiles. Que puis-je faire face à un empereur ? »

Shanks détailla un peu plus la jeune femme qu'il avait sous les yeux, elle n'avait pas perdu l'air méfiant de son visage et restait recroquevillée sur le matelas de fortune qui ressemblait plus à une planche de bois posée sur deux tréteaux. L'empereur aurait presque eut honte d'accueillir un membre de l'équipage de Luffy ici et qui plus est une demoiselle.

Il hésita néanmoins à lui retirer les fers avant de se décider à prendre les clés que le médecin avait posées sur une armoire à deux bons mètres d'elle, histoire qu'elle ne les attrape pas pour s'enfuir.

« Avant de te libérer de ces menottes, il faut que je sache si tu es prête à répondre à mes questions sans broncher. Mais également que tu prennes bien en considération que si tu tentes quoi que se soit, je serais obligé de te jeter par dessus bord ou de te tuer. »

Non, Shanks n'aurait jamais tué un ami de Luffy, mais il fallait bien qu'il appui ses propos et que cette voleuse n'essaie pas de les dépouiller ou autre. Elle hocha la tête à l'affirmative et il s'approcha pour glisser la petite clé dans sa première entrave qui tomba contre le mur. Le capitaine ne put s'empêcher de regarder le poignet de la demoiselle qui avait pris une teinte rouge sang tant elle avait tiré sur ses chaînes, la première chose qu'elle fit une fois libre fut d'ailleurs de se masser doucement les avant bras en fronçant les sourcils sous la douleur.

Shanks ouvrit la porte de la pièce et demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte un bol de soupe pour la jeune fille et en revenant il s'approcha du lit avec une fiole d'alcool désinfectante et des bandages en lui demandant de lui donner ses mains.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit à mes hommes qui tu étais ? Ils ne sont pas méchants et t'aurais certainement laissé tranquille le temps que je me réveille.

Je me suis évanouie devant vous et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux j'étais bâillonnée et attachée ici, comment voulez vous que je réagisse ? »

Note au capitaine, dire à ses hommes d'être plus délicat avec les gens, en particulier les jeunes femmes qu'il ramènerait à bord.

« Hm. Donc, tu connais Luffy ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça fait longtemps ?

\- Depuis East Blue.

\- Tu viens d'East Blue ?

\- Oui.

\- Et que faisais-tu sur cette île si tu n'étais pas avec ton équipage ? En particulier, que faisais-tu sur un bâtiment de la Marine ? »

Il lui indiqua de lui tendre son autre main qu'il banda soigneusement, au même moment ou Yasopp frappait doucement contre la porte avant de l'ouvrir pour apporter à manger à la jeune pirate. Nami resta quelques instants sans voix devant l'homme qui s'approcha pour déposer la nourriture face à elle avec un sourire. Le regard de la demoiselle passait du visage de l'homme à son tatouage sur le bras en cherchant quoi dire face à cette apparition soudaine. Elle reconnaissait sans mal les traits d'Usopp au travers des siens, ce qui la perturbait. Elle savait très bien qu'il s'agissait du père de son ami, Luffy leur avait mainte et mainte fois raconté des histoires sur l'époque où Shanks avait fait escale à Fuschia dans son enfance, si bien que Nami avait maintenant l'impression de connaître cet équipage comme si elle l'avait elle aussi rencontré avant, sachant qui était qui, ce qu'ils avaient fait, quelles étaient leurs habitudes etc... Mais elle n'avait pas calculé qu'elle rencontrerait le père d'un de ses compagnons, qu'elle n'avait de plus pas vu depuis deux ans, cela lui était sortit de la tête, ce qui expliquait qu'elle reste bloqué sur le visage de l'homme face à elle.

Shanks en la voyant faire haussa d'ailleurs un sourcil et regarda son homme de main pour savoir s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de déplacé, comme la moitié de ses compagnons semblaient l'avoir fait avec la jeune fille pendant qu'il dormait. Yasopp la regardait sans comprendre et lui adressa un signe de tête, tout sourire, comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Yasopp, je te présente Nami, elle est de l'équipage de Luffy et elle ne m'a toujours pas dit ce qu'elle fichait ici.

\- C'est toi qui l'a amené captain. Tu es le seul à pouvoir te blâmer pour le coup. Bonjour Nami, Yasopp, je suis canonnier. Alors tu connais le petit Luffy, comment va-t-il depuis la guerre d'il y a deux ans ? Il s'est remis de la mort d'Ace ?

\- Vous avez un fils, non ?

\- En effet, mon fier petit Usopp. Il sera un grand homme plus tard, même si je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il était gamin. Comment tu sais ça ? Tu le connais ?

\- Euh, eh bien... »

Un déclic s'opéra chez la pirate, l'avis de recherche d'Usopp le présentait sous le nom de Sniperking et en plus, il avait le visage caché par son masque ridicule. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi répondre et voyant son malaise, Shanks demanda à son tireur de les laisser, qu'ils discuteraient plus tard s'ils le voulaient. Yasopp s'éclipsa sans demander son reste mais avec un regard interrogateur pour la nouvelle venue.

Dès qu'il fut sortit, Shanks reporta ses yeux sur Nami et lui fourra le bol de soupe dans les mains en lui ordonnant de manger.

« Donc, mes questions attendent toujours des réponses, jeune fille. Que faisais-tu sur un bâtiment de la Marine ? Et où est le reste de ton équipage ?

\- On a été séparé il y a deux ans. On doit tous se retrouver dans quelques jours sur Sabaody, j'étais en route pour l'archipel.

\- Mais encore ?

\- La Marine m'a sauté dessus et m'a piqué des cartes et des instruments de navigation essentiels, je les ai suivi et lorsque vous m'êtes tombé dessus je venait tout juste de tout récupérer, j'allais partir sans encombres lorsque vous avez tout fait foirer en débarquant. »

Elle ne manquait pas de cran, c'était le moins que Shanks pouvait lui accorder. N'importe qui n'aurait pas parlé de cette façon à l'un des quatre empereurs, pourtant il se sentait une pointe de culpabilité en l'entendant dire cela, il était clair que cela était de sa faute, mais il lui avait quand même sauvé la vie en la ramenant avec lui, il aurait très bien pu la laisser aux mains des Marines qui l'aurait certainement exécutée ou enfermée à jamais au fin fond d'Impel Down.

Le capitaine pirate se redressa et commença à faire quelques pas dans la petite pièce, Nami gardait un œil sur ses vas et vient en buvant par petites gorgées le liquide chaud qui, il fallait l'avouer lui fit le plus grand bien.

« En comment comptais-tu te rendre sur Sabaody ?

\- J'avais une petite embarcation qui m'attendait à quai.

\- Naviguer vers Sabaody en barque ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est du suicide. Les tempêtes sont bien trop imprévisibles sur Grand Line.

\- Ça, c'est vous qui le dite. »

Shanks ne releva pas et il allait poser une nouvelle question lorsque le bateau fit une embardée et il tomba lourdement au sol, tout comme Nami qui renversa l'intégralité de son bol, à moitié sur elle, à moitié par terre, elle se retrouva par ailleurs les fesses au sol sans comprendre. Il y eu une multitude de gémissements à travers le navire qui indiqua qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir subit les désagréments de la vilaine secousse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous ne savez pas naviguer ou quoi ? »

Le Roux se rua vers l'extérieur de la pièce avec difficulté tant le Red Force tanguait, il fallait pourtant qu'il rejoigne le pont supérieur pour voir l'état de la mer qui avait l'air pire qu'en furie et donner des instructions au navigateur, qui comme l'avait si bien dit Nami, ne faisait pas son boulot à merveille.

Nami qui bondit à la suite du capitaine, le suivant rapidement, avec parfois l'obligation de s'arrêter pour se tenir et ainsi éviter de retomber, elle déboucha sur le pont juste derrière Shanks et pu voir la mer où il s'abattait non pas une averse mais un véritable ouragan qui faisait dangereusement basculer le Red Force d'un côté ou de l'autre. Nami vit Shanks traverser le pont le plus vite possible en s'accrochant à divers cordages, bastingage pour ne pas chuter dans l'eau furieuse. Il ne fallut à la jeune navigatrice que quelques secondes pour évaluer la situation et comprendre la manœuvre à exécuter pour se sortir de ce bourbier. Elle marcha dans les pas de Shanks pour arriver en salle de navigation, non sans mal, où régnait le chaos. L'homme aux commandes ne savait plus que faire, avec le navire qui menaçait d'être prit dans un cyclone selon ses dires, deux autres qui tentaient tant bien que mal de redresser la barre et Shanks qui déboula en leur criant des ordres.

Nami ne mit pas bien longtemps à dégager les deux qui maintenait la barre à force de coup de poings et donna des instructions précises à tous pour couvrir le tumulte. Aucun des hommes ne l'écouta et ils attendaient tous les ordres de leur capitaine qui la regardait perplexe.

« Je suis navigatrice, vous deux mettez immédiatement la barre à trois heures, il faut replier la voile droite pour prendre le courant sud qui nous sortira de là ! Il faut virer maintenant sinon on se ferra happer par le vent ouest qui nous ferra entrer un peu plus dans le tourbillon ! »

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'une débutante et elle était une amie de Luffy, de plus tout ce qu'elle disait semblait cohérent, Shanks décida de lui faire confiance sur ce coup-ci.

« Faites ce qu'elle vous a dit ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus et les deux hommes sortirent replier la voile pendant que le navigateur et Shanks prenait la barre à deux pour la faire pivoter. Nami passa la tête à l'extérieur pour y vérifier qu'ils prenaient bien le bon cap qu'elle avait indiqué et en profita pour juger un peu plus le navire, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de commander d'aussi gros bâtiment durant les tempêtes et fut rassurer de voir que cela ne serait plus difficile que de piloter un petit bateau comme le Sunny.

Elle revint dans la salle pour donner de plus amples informations et qu'il fallait un peu moins diriger le gouvernail vers la droite, le faire basculer un peu plus vers la gauche. Personne ne discuta ses ordres et en à peine cinq minutes, le Red Force ne menaçait plus de chavirer, la mer devenant peu à peu plus calme bien que les trombes d'eau ne cessaient pas. Nami dit au navigateur de garder ce cap sur dix minutes et qu'ensuite il pourrait virer pour sortir complètement de la tempête.

Définitivement, Shanks trouvait cette jeune demoiselle très intéressante, et c'est avec un regard nouveau qu'il se dirigea vers elle alors qu'elle poussait un soupire de satisfaction devant ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Ses longs cheveux roux qui avaient été attaché il fut un temps en queue de chevale lui collaient au visage et ses vêtements trempés rendaient chacun de ses pas un peu étrange, ses pieds glissants dans ses sandales faisaient un petit bruit désagréable dès qu'elle bougeait.

« Merci bien ''Navigatrice''

\- Inutile d'utiliser l'ironie. Cela m'aurait fait mal de mourir aussi bêtement alors que je dois retrouver mes amis dans quelques jours. »

Un sacré tempérament de merde songea Shanks. Lui qui se montrait un minimum reconnaissant face à elle.

« Et puis, comme ça, nous sommes quitte, vous m'avez éviter de me faire tuer par la Marine, je vous ai évité un naufrage. Ne reste plus qu'à me rembourser une barque en remplacement de celle que j'ai du laisser sur l'île, ainsi qu'une petite somme pour les désagréments et ce sera parfait. »

Elle n'y voyait que son aspect personnel finalement. Comment pouvait bien faire Luffy pour vivre avec elle sur un bateau à longueur d'années et surtout où avait-il pu dénicher une telle fille ?

« Ce n'est pas l'amabilité qui t'étouffe.

\- Peut-être. Donc, cette barque ?

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser partir sur cet océan déchaîné.

\- Vous avez bien pu constater que je pouvais très bien me débrouiller toute seule.

\- Sabaody, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- C'est sur notre route, plus ou moins. On t'y déposera en passant.

\- Je ne veux pas de votre aide.

\- Et moi je ne veux pas te donner de barque. Tu peux partir à la nage si tu veux, avec tes grandes qualités de navigation, tu t'en sortira peut être qui sait ? »

Sur ses dernières paroles, il quitta la pièce en lui faisant un sourire resplendissant qu'elle trouva franchement déplacé et qui lui donna envie de retourner dans le cyclone rien que pour faire exploser son navire pirate.

« Une barque, qu'est-ce que ça coûte à un empereur comme vous ? Ce n'est rien du tout !

\- Je ne veux rien entendre jeune fille, pourquoi ne pas rester un ou deux jours avec nous, ce n'est rien du tout pour toi non-plus.

\- Si.

\- En quoi ?

\- Je ne veux rien devoir à un empereur. »

Elle l'avait suivi sur le pont où la pluie lui fouettait le visage et sur cette dernière phrase Shanks retourna ses yeux vers elle.

« J'ai sauvé la vie à ton capitaine plus d'une fois. Et je n'estime pas qu'il me doive quoi que se soit. Il en va de même pour ses amis qui échoue malencontreusement sur mon bateau.

\- Malencontreusement ? Mais c'est vous qui m'avez amené là ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé !

\- Eh bien voilà, je te rembourse ma dette en t'assurant une arrivée sans encombres sur ton archipel pour que tu y retrouve tes amis.

\- Je refuse cette offre !

\- Et moi je refuse de te donner une barque !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez en avoir à faire que je parte en mer ?

\- Tu as suivi Luffy en connaissant ses intentions, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Évidement !

\- Alors tu sais qu'il souhaite devenir le roi des pirates ?

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Moi aussi je veux qu'il aille loin, et si tu meurs en retournant sur Sabaody parce que je t'ai donné une barque alors que tu sembles être une navigatrice de talent et que cela empêche Luffy d'atteindre son but, je m'en voudrais. Alors cesse de discuter, il ne s'agit que de quelques jours de navigation pour aller jusque là-bas !

\- Ah le voilà le fond de votre pensée ! Vous allez m'utiliser pour que Luffy soit un jour un grand pirate, je vais vous apprendre un truc cher empereur, il se débrouille très bien sans vous ! Et nous nous en sommes toujours très bien sortit sans que vous vous en mêliez !

\- Ça n'a pas de rapport ! Retourne dans la cale maintenant et attend patiemment notre arrivée, ça ne sera pas long.

\- Ne me parlez pas comme à une enfant !

\- Mais tu es une enfant !

\- Dans ce cas la gamine va vous renvoyez tout droit dans la tornade, d'ailleurs, rendez moi mon sac que j'avais et toutes mes affaires !

\- Tu les aura en arrivant. »

La pluie battante avait eu raison de leur vêtements, cheveux et autres, ils étaient tout les deux dégoulinant d'eau de pluie entrain de se hurler dessus sur le pont du Red Force. Shanks n'avait à vrai dire qu'une envie, qu'elle se taise et pour se faire, l'idée d'user de son haki pour qu'elle s'évanouisse lui traversa l'esprit, mais il se retint, cela n'était vraiment pas courtois et encore moins dans ses principes et il avait déjà une fois user de la technique, s'il le faisait une seconde, il était persuadé qu'elle tenterait de le tuer.

Avant qu'elle ne recommence à lui crier dessus, il la saisi par le bras pour la tirer à sa suite à l'abri, puis vers le pont supérieur, arrivé là il ouvrit une porte et elle y entra à sa suite. Nami n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il s'agissait de la cabine personnelle de Shanks, le grand lit qui y trônait, le bureau couvert de papiers, la grande armoire ouverte menaçant de déborder tant tout y était en vrac, cela ressemblait bien à l'image qu'elle se serait fait de la chambre de ce capitaine qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre sur certains côtés à son propre capitaine à elle, un grand gamin un coup immature puis la seconde d'après d'un sang froid et d'une logique à toutes épreuves. Et encore, Luffy ne disposait pas vraiment du penchant logique.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je te laisse utiliser ma propre salle de bain, celle de mes hommes ne se ferme pas et n'importe qui peut y entrer quand il veut. Je vais te trouver des vêtements secs. »

Nami n'objecta rien à la proposition lorsqu'elle sentit ses cheveux goutter sur ses épaules, sans parler de la flaque d'eau qui s'était formée après chacun de leur pas. Une douche brûlante la fit saliver, sans étonnement pour Shanks qui commença à fouiller dans ses placards pour lui trouver un quelque chose à lui mettre sur le dos, il savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas bien longtemps au confort de voyager dans une vraie embarcation, de dormir dans un lit, de pouvoir se laver par rapport à celui d'une simple barque sans protection.

Il déposa ce qu'il réussit à trouver sur le lit pendant qu'il sortait pour se rendre dans les douches de ses hommes pour s'y ressourcer également.

Cela fait et avant de retourner à sa cabine pour expliquer quelques règles de vie essentielle à la jeune demoiselle, il exposa brièvement la situation à ses hommes, indiquant pourquoi cette fille se trouvait ici et qu'ils feraient un léger détour pour la déposer avant de reprendre leur route. Le capitaine modifia quelques peu la réalité en disant qu'il savait dès le début qui était Nami et pourquoi il souhaitait l'aider, en disant cela, il appuya son regard sur Ben qui lui fit un sourire compatissant et secoua la tête pour signifier qu'il trouvait ce capitaine franchement parfois à côté de la plaque.

Et lorsqu'il retourna à sa cabine, Nami était entrain de fouiller parmi ses papiers, elle en lisait certain avant de les jeter, elle amassait d'autre qu'elle devait juger plus intéressants dans une petite pile.

« Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? »

Elle ne sursauta même pas et reposa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains pour se tourner vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Toutes les informations concernant ton équipage. Je suis votre progression et vos actions de près depuis que vous commencez à vous faire connaître.

\- Nous commençons juste ? Nous avons ravagé une île gouvernementale, réchappé à un Buster Call, démit deux capitaines corsaires et notre capitaine à participé à l'une des plus grande guerre connue à ce jour. C'est vrai, nous débutons tout juste.

\- Vu sous cet angle... Enfin, tu n'as qu'à prendre ce lit le temps que tu seras parmi nous. Ça ne sera pas long de toutes manières. Mais avec l'interdiction de fouiller, je demanderai à mes hommes de se relayer pour te surveiller. On ne doit pas t'appeler la « Voleuse » pour rien.

\- Si cela vous amuse. »

Détestable et désagréable. Shanks comprenait qu'elle n'ai aucune envie de rester ici avec lui qui l'interdisait de repartir comme bon lui semblait, mais tout de même, être comme elle était avait ses limites. Il lui offrait sa cabine, des douches chaudes, et même des vêtements, que voulait-elle de plus.

« À qui appartient cette tenue ? »

L'attention du capitaine revint sur la jeune navigatrice qui lui désignait les fameux vêtements qu'il lui avait fournit. Ils étaient certes un peu trop grands pour sa taille mince et appartenait à une femme légèrement plus grande qu'elle à en juger par le fait que la robe traînait un peu au sol. Voir beaucoup puisqu'elle avait arrangé une ceinture avec l'une de celle du capitaine pour faire tenir la tenue convenablement. Shanks ne dit rien, mais il trouvait que cette robe d'un gris clair, large qu'elle avait elle même cintrée avec le cuir noir la rendait jolie, voir même désirable. Une vague d'idées malsaines lui parcouru l'esprit, il les repoussa toutes en songeant à leur différence d'âge trop importante et surtout, à son caractère beaucoup trop marqué et qu'il ne supportait pas.

« Une femme qui avait fait un bout de chemin avec nous à une époque, elle avait laissé quelques affaires ici alors tu peux les prendre. »

Il ne lui mentait pas, à une époque, il y avait eu une femme à bord avec eux. Il ne lui dit simplement pas qu'il s'agissait de sa femme, enfin il la pensait comme sa femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle déserte le bateau une nuit sans donner de raison et en pillant la moitié de leurs trésors. Shanks n'avait jamais cherché à la retrouver, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des futilités comme celles-ci et avait largement préféré vivre cette séparation de son côté, qui sait, peut-être un jour la recroiserait-il ? Et dans ce cas, il lui demanderait des explications et le remboursement de ce qu'elle avait volé. Pour l'heure, il ne s'en sentait pas du tout le courage.

« Vous allez donc me consigner dans votre cabine jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ? Vu la médiocrité de votre navigation, je pourrais vous être utile.

\- Non merci, je ne veux rien te devoir de plus vu que tout est une question de dette avec toi. »

Elle esquissa un petit sourire et s'assit sur le rebord du bureau, laissant ses jambes pendante dans le vide.

« Peut-être. Il n'empêche que vu que vous m'interdisez de quitter votre navire et que cela est de votre propre chef, je n'estime pas vous devoir quoi que se soit.

\- L'aide d'une petite pirate dans ton genre ne m'intéresse pas, ça tombe bien. Bref, je vais m'absenter et demander à quelqu'un de venir te surveiller, si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu n'auras qu'à demander. »

Nami résista à l'envie de revenir sur le fait que la seule chose qu'elle désire dans l'immédiat était une barque pour partir au plus vite, apparemment Shanks ne lui voulait pas le moindre mal, il s'agissait en plus d'un ami de longue date de Luffy qui lui avait à de nombreuses reprises vanté les qualités de l'empereur et l'immense sympathie qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Et il fallait qu'elle soit un peu honnête, voyager sur un vrai bateau serait bien plus agréable que dans une coquille de noix comme elle le faisait à l'époque où elle travaillait encore pour Arlong. En plus, cela lui permettrait de grappiller quelques informations par ici ou par là sur le Nouveau Monde et sa constitution, ce qu'il n'était jamais de trop, et avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait même repartir avec quelques trésors qu'elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à dérober.

On frappa à la porte et Ben Beckman, qui était comme elle le pensait, le second de l'équipage entra en refermant derrière lui, sans un mot, il prit place sur une banquette qui faisait le pan entier d'un mur, juste devant une grande bibliothèque où s'entassait divers livres ou objets plus ou moins improbables. Nami était assise face à lui et ils se regardaient tout les deux en chiens de faïences. L'homme ne semblant pas vraiment bavard. Et étant donné qu'il était le second des hommes de Shanks, Nami songea que l'empereur lui estimait une certaine importance ou dangerosité, c'est selon pour que se soit à l'un de ses plus grands hommes de confiance qui fut en charge de s'occuper d'elle. Intérieurement, elle eut un sourire.

oOoOoOo

« Bon alors captain, c'est qui cette fille ?

\- C'est une amie de Luffy. Sa navigatrice.

\- Et pourquoi tu l'a ramené ici ?

\- Elle était en danger.

\- C'est tout ?

\- J'en sais rien Lucky. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit sur ce coup.

\- Tu veux la garder à bord ?

\- On la déposera sur Sabaody, c'est sur notre route de toutes façons. Autant qu'elle reste en vie.

\- Tu agis étrangement captain. C'est pas ton style d'aider les jeunes filles en détresse.

\- Je sais, Lucky. Mais c'est une amie de Luffy, alors, je me sens un peu responsable sûrement. C'est un peu à cause de moi qu'il est partit sur les mers, donc c'est un peu à cause de moi si elle s'y retrouve aussi, non ?

\- Vu comme ça, ouais, captain. Du moment que ce n'est que ça.

\- Comment ça ''que ça'' ?

\- Elle est bien mignonne captain et a un caractère de chien comme tu les aimes, alors l'équipage et moi, on s'est tous demandés si...

\- Arrête toi tout de suite, c'est une gamine et elle ne sera pas là longtemps.

\- Comme tu le dira, captain. »

Lucky, qui était jusqu'alors assit face à Shanks dans la cuisine se releva en mastiquant un morceau de viande avant de se tourner vers les fourneaux pour aider deux hommes qui faisait la nourriture pour tout le petit monde sur le Red Force. Shanks avait profité d'être débarrassé de la miss pour boire un coup en faisant le point sur la situation. Il ne la sentait pas cette fille, elle allait leur attirer des ennuis. Enfin, surtout lui attirer des ennuis à lui. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs et à chaque fois qu'une femme était venue sur ce navire, ils avaient eu des problèmes, sans parler de ses propres relations avec la gent féminine qui étaient laborieuses. Revint d'un coup le souvenir d'une maîtresse qui avait tenté de l'empoisonner pour qu'il ne reparte jamais en mer et qu'il reste avec elle, mort ou vif. Il préféra ne pas se remémorer d'une de ses conquêtes qui l'avait ficelé dans son sommeil pour le livrer à la Marine, celle-ci avait d'ailleurs des mœurs sexuelles particulières qui rappelèrent au capitaine qu'il ne fallait jamais tout accepter de la part d'une femme aussi belle soit-elle et même si celle-ci souhaitait à tout prix tenter...de nouvelles choses. Souvenir douloureux que celle qui s'était avérer être hermaphrodite après avoir mangé un fruit du démon, lorsque cette demoiselle avait dit vouloir lui « montrer son vrai visage » il ne s'attendait pas à trouver face à lui un type déguisé un drag queen lui faisant des clins d'œil.

En conclusion, lui et les femmes, ça n'avait jamais été une chose très simple. Et cette gamine semblait bien partie pour s'ajouter à la déjà très longue liste des femmes qu'il avait connu et qui s'était avérées être des personnes pas franchement très stable mentalement. En plus, elle était une amie de Luffy, et au vu de l'équipage qu'il avait, et qui semblait regrouper tout les phénomènes de foire des alentours, cela ne l'étonnerait pas qu'elle aussi, bien qu'elle ressemblait à une humaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, soit en réalité une espèce de folle trop à l'étroit dans un corps de jeune demoiselle.

« Quel est l'objet de cet intense réflexion capitaine ? »

Shanks n'était plus surpris depuis longtemps que ces hommes arrivent à l'improviste dans son dos pour le surprendre, et depuis le temps, il avait finit par savoir qui était le plus susceptible de le faire ainsi et à quelle période. Aussi lorsque Yasopp arriva pour le questionner, il ne fut pas surpris du tout. Le tireur prit la place que Lucky occupait à peine cinq minutes auparavant face à son capitaine en sommant quelqu'un d'apporter deux nouvelles peintes de bière, qui arrivèrent rapidement.

« Vous comptez tous me demander pourquoi j'ai accepté que cette gamine reste ici ?

\- Je n'ai jamais parlé d'elle, mais si tu veux on en discute. »

Shanks ne releva même pas le piège qu'il venait de lui tendre et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules après avoir bu une longue gorgée du breuvage, vidant presque la moitié du récipient au passage.

« Tu sais ce que j'en pense ? Elle va encore m'attirer des ennuis celle-là.

\- C'est certain, t'as jamais été doué avec les bonnes femmes. La preuve, en assommer une de haki pour la ramener, c'est pas la façon la plus délicate que je connaisse.

\- Circonstances atténuantes, j'étais ivre et aux prises avec la Marine.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet équipage où personne ne me croit ?

\- On te connaît malheureusement par cœur depuis le temps.

\- Et puis tu peux parler toi, tu met une nana enceinte sur une île pour partir en mer, tu n'es pas vraiment un exemple à suivre !

\- On ne parlait pas de toi et surtout de la charmante amie de Luffy ?

\- Charmante ? Un beau foutoir oui ! Même pas fichu de dire un merci ou un mot gentil !

\- Tu n'as pas été très gentlemen non plus, m'enfin, elle m'a parut sympathique, un peu étrange mais sympathique.

\- Va lui dire, elle sera contente et te demandera de lui cirer ses bottes pendant que tu y es.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien agacé, Shanks.

\- Je suis très calme au contraire.

\- Tu es aussi mignon qu'un gosse avec sa première histoire de cœur.

\- Va monter la garde au lieu de dire des conneries.

\- Sans problème capitaine. Tu me donnera des nouvelles de la petite Nami à l'occasion.

\- Casse toi. »

Oh, ils avaient tous plus ou moins l'habitude des sautes d'humeurs du bon capitaine et en riait, ce qui le détendait de manière générale. Et si tous se moquait gentiment de lui pour le coup, sans trop le chatouiller tout de même sur le sujet, sans lui en parler, tout les hommes du bateau savait qu'il ne c'était jamais réellement remit du départ de sa première femme il y a quelques années, et vu que ça la foutait mal pour un grand empereur comme lui de se montrer aussi faible sur le sujet, on évitait d'en parler, c'était beaucoup plus simple comme ça.

Alors Yasopp quitta la table après avoir vidé sa choppe en lui souriant d'un air entendu. Shanks en fit de même et sortit de la pièce pour s'en aller prendre l'air sur le pont, tout en espérant n'y croiser personne. Ah, ça aurait été bien trop beau.

Lorsqu'il gravit les marches pour arriver au pont, il ne pouvait pas manquer son second en pleine discussion avec une jeune demoiselle aux longs cheveux oranges qui n'avait rien à faire là. En à peine trois millième de secondes, il était debout, droit comme un pique devant la jeune femme.

« Je croyait t'avoir dit de ne pas sortir ?

\- Peut-être, mais c'était d'un ennuis mortel dans votre cabine et monsieur Beckman m'a gentiment proposé de me faire visiter votre navire. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Le problème ? »

Le capitaine se tourna vers son homme en lui mettant sous le nez l'avis de recherche de Nami, qu'il avait gardé sur lui pour une raison qui lui échappa, avant de reprendre en direction de Ben :

« C'est une voleuse, et une bonne si c'est précisé sur sa mise à prix. Alors lui montrer où nous gardons les trésors et où chaque choses de valeurs se trouvent n'est pas la meilleure idée que tu ai eu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ai rien dit de tout ça, c'était seulement pour lui donner une idée du bâtiment. Et puis elle à été gentille et m'a même aidé dans mes mots croisés. »

C'était une idée reçue de sa part ou son équipage commençait à se faire vieux ?

S'engagea alors entre eux une discussion pour savoir si oui ou non consigner Nami dans une cabine était une bonne idée. Et comme souvent dans leur discussions de vieux couples, Ben l'emporta en faveur de la navigatrice pour qu'elle puisse circuler librement sur le Red Force avec la condition de ne jamais être hors de vue. Shanks lui tournait le dos et Ben ne prenait pas garde à elle, ils ne remarquèrent pas un petit sourire de victoire fendre les lèvres de Nami qui face à l'échange ne voyait qu'une chose : leur trésor était à elle.

oOoOoOo

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils voguaient sans voir un seul bout d'île dans le lointain. Les accrochages entre le capitaine du navire, Shanks et la navigatrice des Chapeaux de Pailles, Nami, étaient fréquents et plus personne ne s'en étonnait. Certains prenaient même parfois les paris pour savoir qui auraient le dernier mot entre eux, le plus souvent il n'y avait pas réellement de vainqueurs, l'un ou l'autre abandonnant la dispute en sachant que c'était perdu d'avance. Plus le temps passait, plus Nami reprochait au capitaine de lui avoir mentit quand il disait que cela ne prendrait qu'un ou deux jours pour rejoindre Sabaody. En vérité, lorsqu'il lui avait dit cela, il n'avait aucune idée du temps que ça prendrait, tout ce dont il était certain étant que l'archipel n'était pas très loin de l'endroit où eux se rendaient et que le détour pour le Red Force serait minime. Il avait d'ailleurs fait part de ce problème au navigateur qui lui avait dit qu'il faudrait encore au moins une semaine si la mer était calme et que le vent avec eux, et les deux conditions n'étant pas remplie par l'océan en colère et le temps mauvais. La pluie n'avait cessé de s'abattre sur le navire que le temps d'une journée et les vent violents leur faisaient face. Cela rendait Nami encore plus exécrable avec Le Roux que le jour de son arrivée sur le navire. Mais ce traitement lui était réservé à lui seul apparemment. En effet, la navigatrice était un véritable ''ange'' (dans la mesure du possible) avec le reste des hommes, elle était la première à lancer des concours de boissons dont elle n'en avait pas perdu un seul par ailleurs, aidait comme elle le pouvait chacun, avait même redessiné une carte pour le cartographe qui n'avait pas bien retranscrit la topologie du lieu, échangeait ses connaissances en navigation, prenait des tours de garde si on lui demandait et avait donné quelques leçons de savoir vivre aux hommes qui avaient été bien rustre avec elle quand Shanks l'avait amené. Shanks qui regardait tout ça d'un mauvais œil. D'une ses hommes s'attachaient peu à peu à cette gamine qui allait enfin bientôt partir et de deux le fait qu'elle soit détestable avec lui et horriblement gentille avec les autres l'horripilaient. Lui avait pourtant essayé d'être bienveillant avec elle, lui laissant par exemple sa propre cabine pour qu'elle dorme et se lave, bien qu'il ne la laisse jamais seule à l'intérieur, l'habitude semblait prise qu'il lui laissait son grand lit pendant que le capitaine se contentait de la banquette inconfortable de devant sa bibliothèque. Il avait fait l'effort d'essayer de lui présenter tout ses hommes, même s'il s'avéra qu'il y avait trop de prénoms à retenir d'un coup pour la demoiselle et que niveau intégration, elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule.

Le capitaine se contenta alors de l'observer de loin en l'évitant le plus possible pour ne pas créer d'esclandre.

Le soir du quatrième soir fut tout du moins légèrement différent des autres, où ils ne se contentaient normalement que d'improviser une petite soirée dans la cuisine en parlant fort, riant, jouant de la musique et dansant pour les plus dégourdit, ce soir-là, Nami qui était de bonne humeur depuis qu'elle savait devoir rester quelques jours et était maussade et avait le regard vide. Si bien que son son air triste contamina le reste des hommes, certains passant derrière elle, la questionnant pour savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle ne répondait pas se contentant d'hausser les épaules en soupirant. Ils abandonnèrent bien vite la partie, la laissant à sa petite déprime passagère et Shanks rassura ceux qui s'en inquiétait réellement en leur disant que ça devait être le mal du pays.

Nami quitta la table après avoir picoré rapidement un morceau de fruit et alla se réfugier dans la cabine du capitaine et plus précisément au fond du lit en espérant trouver le sommeil d'ici peu pour que demain soit une meilleure journée. À vrai dire, Nami en avait assez d'être sur ce bateau. Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas la compagnie des pirates du Roux avec qui elle s'entendait même à merveille avec et appréciait le côté mature des hommes qui avait tous plus ou moins le double de son âge et avec qui elle pouvait entretenir de véritables conversations sans que son interlocuteur soit perturbé par l'annonce du repas, de sa paire de seins ou d'un danger imaginaire, mais cela lui manquait en vérité. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu un seul de ses camarades et elle ne souhaitait que les retrouver pour qu'ils reprennent leur aventure, qu'ils fassent des absurdités, qu'elle trouve des prétextes idiots pour les disputer et blâmer leur bêtise. Ce n'était pas son premier coup de blues en deux ans, loin de là, mais elle avait eu l'impression d'enfin toucher au but quand Shanks lui avait promis qu'ils la déposerait en deux jours, mais il fallait encore attendre au moins deux semaines, avait-elle jugé au vu de la mer, du cap et de la qualité de navigation. Deux semaines bien trop longues à son goût. Alors elle se laissa une petite journée pour déprimer un peu si ce n'était pas trop demander.

C'était trop demander pour le capitaine Shanks qui débarqua dans un fracas en faisant claquer la porte contre le mur, le bruit fit sursauter Nami au passage. Elle eut un mal fou à se débarrasser des draps qui la recouvrait pour voir l'importun qui ne se gêna pas pour allumer les lampes à huiles après avoir fermé l'ouverture, il commença à retirer son pardessus et Nami détourna les yeux pour s'épargner la vision d'un homme du double de son âge nu.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça dans la salle de bain comme d'habitude ?

\- Ne me dit pas que tu es gênée ?

\- Pas du tout, mais si je pouvais éviter d'avoir la vision de vous complètement nu quand on m'évoquera votre nom, cela m'arrangerait.

\- C'est le seul souvenir que tu garderais de moi ?

\- Ce serait le plus reluisant sans doute.

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire. Mon corps est tout de même plutôt pas mal ! Je veux bien croire que tu souhaite t'en souvenir. »

Cette réflexion arracha un soupir de désespoir à Nami, comment réussissait-il à tourner ce genre de réflexion à son avantage ?

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle sentit le lit s'affaisser sur sa gauche, signe qu'il venait de s'y installer, elle se décala en osant un regard sur le capitaine pour vérifier qu'il n'était tout de même pas nu comme un ver installé à ses côtés. Fort heureusement, non, il portait encore un bermuda rendu humide par la pluie et n'avait qu'ôté sa veste et sa chemise. Elle ne laissa pas trop traîner ses yeux sur le torse musculeux qu'il exhibait de cette façon, ayant, il fallait le dire, l'habitude avec les énergumènes de son équipage de voir des hommes à poil, mais resta pendant quelques secondes bloquée sur la profonde marque à son épaule gauche, là où aurait du se trouver son bras qui avait été arraché par un monstre marin, celui-ci même qui aurait essayé de manger Luffy lorsqu'il était enfant.

Shanks, assit contre la tête de lit et les jambes allongées sur le matelas saisit une bouteille qu'il avait déposé près de lui pour la tendre à Nami et une seconde qu'il déboucha avec ses dents.

« Il y a une règle dont je n'ai pas du te faire part sur ce navire, j'en suis désolé, mais ici, interdiction de dormir sans avoir bu au moins un verre de rhum, sauf contre ordre médical. Je ne pensais pas avoir à te le dire, tu étais bien partie pour appliquer cette loi toute seule.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, Shanks.

\- C'est une règle, tu n'as le choix. Si tu enfreins ce credo, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te tenir éveillée jusqu'à ce que tu accepte de l'appliquer.

\- Seulement un verre alors.

\- En plus, vu que je suis quelqu'un de gentil, tu n'as pas à retourner en cuisine pour le prendre, je t'apporte le rhum au lit.

\- Trop charmant. »

Nami se redressa pour s'asseoir elle aussi contre la tête du lit et y déboucha sa bouteille poussiéreuse.

« Il a quel âge votre rhum ?

\- Un certain âge, on puise dans nos réserves depuis ce matin. Il nous faudrait une île pour bien faire.

\- Vous n'avez plus de vivres ?

\- Ah si, des vivres nous en avons plein, mais nous faisons face à un cas de force majeur, nous n'avons presque plus d'alcool.

\- Nous n'avons pas la même notion des priorités.

\- Tu es une sacrée buveuse. Tu vas finir par nous mettre à sec si tu restes trop longtemps.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez amené.

\- Étrange, tu trouve toujours un moyen de me reprocher de t'avoir fait venir ici habituellement. Prendrais-tu goût à mon équipage ?

\- Peut-être un peu, oui. »

D'un même geste, ils burent une longue gorgée du breuvage et s'essuyèrent la bouche.

« Si c'est vraiment le cas, pourquoi une telle tronche de déterrement ?

\- J'ai hâte de revoir mes compagnons.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeurs à votre sujet.

\- Ah, eh bien je vais vous rétablir la vérité. »

Nami commença à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé sur l'archipel deux ans auparavant. Les messages que Luffy avait réussi à faire passer par les photos du journal, où elle s'était retrouvée sans pouvoir dire où était les autres, bien qu'elle ai cherché de son côté des informations qui pourraient filtrer par rapport à eux. Durant ses recherches, elle avait d'ailleurs entendu l'histoire d'un homme, qu'elle avait jugé peu fiable au vu de son allure dépravé et de son haleine alcoolisée, lui racontant que son amie Nico Robin aurait rejoins les Révolutionnaires. Elle n'avait donner que peu d'importance à de tels propos, ne souhaitant pas faire de conclusion hâtive. Évidemment, elle avait écho de la carrière de Brook, leur musicien de bord qui était devenu un artiste célèbre à travers le monde, il n'était pas rare qu'un de ses disques soit passé sur l'île céleste où elle se trouvait. La navigatrice avait aussi eu plusieurs occasions de redescendre sur la terre ferme et elle profitait de ce peu de temps dont elle disposait en priorité pour s'acheter de nouvelle affaires mais aussi pour récolter le plus d'informations qu'elle pouvait, c'était ainsi qu'elle avait ouïe l'histoire de l'ivrogne lui disant que Robin était maintenant avec les révolutionnaires.

Elle n'avait que peu pris compte des rumeurs et des contes abracadabrantesques qu'on avait pu lui faire sur ses différents compagnons, elle se saurait elle-même ce qui se serait déroulé d'ici deux ans se disait-elle. Et puis, elle n'avait pas tendance à croire que ses amis soit morts, ils étaient tous beaucoup trop têtu pour ça.

Aussi, quand Nami eut fini de raconter la séparation avec les autres membres, Shanks et elle commencèrent à avoir une nouvelle discussion, sans finir en insultes cette fois, sur les différentes aventures qu'ils avaient pu vivre avec leur amis. Le capitaine piqua un fou rire quand elle parla du chapitre Thriller Bark en lui décrivant ce qu'ils avaient pu voir et qu'elle avait faillit finir mariée à un homme-lion. Nami se moqua de lui sans retenu quand Shanks évoqua les fois où, ivre, il s'était retrouvé sur des navires divers et varié n'étant pas le siens. L'empereur restait d'ailleurs très discret sur l'ensemble des aventures qu'il avait vécu, il ne se contentait que d'anecdotes. Nami le comprenait, Shanks devait penser que la jeune fille n'avait pas à en savoir trop sur le nouveau monde et ses mystères, qu'elle découvrirait cela par elle-même.

Nami avait finalement finit par oublier les mauvaises pensées qui l'avait assaillit durant la journée en entendant Shanks lui faire un bêtisier de tout ce que Luffy avait pu faire comme énormités pendant qu'il séjournait à Fuschia. Si bien que s'en sans rendre compte, elle partageait maintenant sa cinquième bouteille de rhum avec le capitaine qui commençait peu à peu à balbutier et dont les joues prenaient une teinte plus foncées. La navigatrice se serait mentit en disant que l'alcool ne lui faisait rien, sa tête lui tournant légèrement et ses gestes étant plus maladroits. Mais elle passait un bon moment et n'avait plus vraiment envie de dormir ou d'abandonner la discussion, ce capitaine n'était pas si bête et inintéressant que ça, la preuve étant qu'elle avait perdu toute notion du temps et ne comptait pas clore de si tôt ce moment.

« Merde, on a plus de rhum.

\- Allez en chercher.

\- T'as qu'à y aller toi, je ne suis pas ton larbin.

\- D'accord. »

Shanks ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit si docile sur ce coup. Mais il comprit rapidement pourquoi lorsqu'elle se leva en retirant les draps et qu'il pu très nettement distinguer la ficelle de sa culotte sous un débardeur court. Le capitaine détourna le regard alors qu'une vague d'idée salace lui arrivait en tête. Nami fit mine de s'avancer vers la porte mais Shanks l'arrêta immédiatement, il savait que si elle sortait dans cette tenue, il y aurait des crises d'hémorragies parmi ses hommes et qu'en plus ceux-ci, n'étant pas très fins, lui ferrait un tas de réflexions mais surtout, qu'ils penseraient tous que Nami venait prendre un peu d'alcool pour se requinquer après une soirée de folie entre eux.

La jeune demoiselle, bien consciente que l'effet qu'elle souhaitait provoquer était bien réussi se tourna vers lui en souriant, il gardait le regard baissé pour ne pas avoir à la regarder sinon il ne répondait plus de ses actes devant une telle créatures de rêves, il imaginait déjà passer sa main dans ses longs cheveux roux, glisser ses doigts dans le creux de ses reins pour descendre sur ses fesses et ensuite les saisir fermement pour... disons qu'il lui en fallait peu pour perdre le contrôle en présence de certaines personnes.

« Oui ? Vous préférez y aller peut-être ?

\- Couvre moi ce sous vêtement. Et vas-y.

\- Eh bien capitaine, seriez-vous gêné ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, mais si je pouvais éviter d'avoir cette vision d'horreur dès qu'on évoquera ton prénom...

\- Arrêtez, vous me flattez en reprenant mes mots. »

Nami se saisit alors du pardessus de Shanks qui traînait sur une chaise pour le revêtir, le vêtement traînait un peu par terre et avait l'air bien lourd pour ses petites épaules, Shanks, la voyant faire et s'apprêtant à sortir bondit alors sur ses pieds pour la retenir, cela prêterait d'autant plus à confusion si elle sortait avec sa veste.

« Hors de question, tu vas l'abîmer. »

Nami le regarda avec un air interrogateur en songeant à l'état déjà laborieux du vêtement avant de comprendre ce à quoi il pensait, elle en profita pour lui jeter le pardessus.

« Maintenant que vous êtes debout, vous n'avez qu'à y aller. »

Elle était fourbe et Shanks ne comptait pas se laisser faire de cette façon. Nami se dirigeait tranquillement vers le lit pour si réinstaller mais il lui lança à son tour le pantalon qu'elle avait porté toute la journée au visage.

« Qu'est-ce que...

\- Je n'ai qu'une main. Pas facile pour ramener un tas de bouteille. Et vu que c'est à cause de ton capitaine que j'ai perdu ce bras et que ce capitaine t'as sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises et étant donné que si je ne l'avait pas sauvé tu ne serais pas là, tu me dois un service. Viens avec moi chercher les bouteilles, ce n'est pas très cher payé. »

La navigatrice soupira en mettant une jambe dans son jean puis la deuxième, comment un type avec qui elle avait passé un si bon moment à peine cinq minutes avant pouvait tout à coup être aussi désagréable ?

Toujours était-il qu'ils sortirent ensemble de la cabine en direction des cuisines et Ô miracle, la pluie avait cessé de tomber, c'était inespéré. Cela ne dura que l'espace de deux heures car lorsqu'ils retraversèrent le pont pour retourner dans la cabine, un torrent leur tomba dessus.

Mais ne nous avançons pas trop vite dans le temps de cette histoire si vous le voulez bien.

Shanks entra dans la cuisine en deux pas quelques peu incertains, ce que Nami ne se priva de lui faire remarquer en riant. Il fit mine de se renfrogner face à cela mais n'en n'avait que peu faire à vrai dire, il commençait à être un peu ivre et ne se le cachait pas.

Leur entrée ne fut pas inaperçue et discrète comme ils l'auraient espéré, enfin surtout celle de Nami qui avait quitté la table précipitamment plusieurs heures auparavant, ils préféraient de loin la voir rire comme elle le faisait en ce moment même en arrivant. Songeant à cela, Beckman, qui était encore une fois le plus sobre de tous, se dit que même lui en à peine quatre jours, mine de rien, il commençait à s'y attacher à cette gamine. Ce qui était plutôt rare pour le second de l'équipage, qui n'avait vraiment pas tendance à s'accrocher aux gens et qui le plus souvent n'en avait strictement rien à foutre des autres.

Quand les deux entrèrent dans la pièce, la jeune fille riant de la gaucherie d'un capitaine un peu rouge par l'alcool, Ben laissa paraître un léger sourire et somma tout le monde de continuer à s'amuser, certains s'étant arrêtés pour regarder ceux qui arrivaient. Le capitaine oublia complètement la raison pour laquelle ils venaient et s'installa à une table pour jouer aux cartes avec quatre autres de ses hommes en buvant un verre, Nami, ne restant pas en reste et voyant que Shanks préférait rester un peu en compagnie des autres, accepta de relever le défit de Yasopp pour savoir lequel des deux allaient tenir le plus longtemps sans s'évanouir suite à une trop forte consommation d'alcool. Nami accepta sans penser au fait qu'elle était déjà bien attaquée par le petit début de soirée avec le capitaine, où ils avaient pas mal bu, même pour eux.

Après une heure de beuverie intense, Nami ne marchait plus droit du tout et quand Ben lui tendit une main pour lui proposer de suivre une danse, elle ne se priva pas de la prendre et se laissa entraîner dans la valse dangereuse. Elle ne s'y attendait pas mais le second de l'équipage du Roux était un fameux danseur, très adroit. Durant quelques secondes, elle se dit qu'à ce niveau là, il rivalisait facilement avec Sanji, qui était sans aucun doute possible le plus apte et bon à la danse chez les Chapeaux de Pailles.

La jeune fille se laissa emporter par la musique et n'avait aucun mal à se laisser emporter par Beckman qui lui, à peu près sobre, savait où il allait et comment aligner deux pas correct, au contraire de Nami dont le visage rouge et les gestes gauches ne laissait pas de doute possible à son niveau d'ébriété apparent. Ben s'en amusa et devait juger drôle la situation quand il décida de compliquer un peu la chose. L'une de ses mains posée dans le dos de la demoiselle pendant que le rythme de la musique s'accélérait et que les yeux de la majorité des hommes étaient braqués sur les deux uniques danseurs parmi eux, le second délivra son autre main de l'emprise de la jeune pirate pour attraper le col de la chemise de son capitaine qui les observaient du coin de l'œil. Sous la forte poigne de son premier homme, Shanks se retrouva debout trébuchant légèrement et avec un habile tour de passe passe, Nami finit seule par aider le capitaine à se remettre debout alors que Ben avait disparut de la surface de la piste de danse. Elle était lancée et ne résista pas à emporter le capitaine à la suite de ses pas pour le faire danser avec elle. Bien obligé, l'homme la suivi dans son envie subite, maladroite et menée par l'ivresse.

Shanks la finit tournoyer avec son unique bras, le rythme s'accélérant peu à peu. Beckman ainsi que la majorité des hommes toujours debout les observaient, rieurs et un peu moqueur. Les deux danseurs étant aussi imbibés l'un que l'autre et rendant leur danse... douteuse et franchement drôle. D'ailleurs, le capitaine ne tarda pas à glisser sur le sol de bois et chuta pour la seconde fois de la soirée, s'étant emmêlé les pieds entre son pardessus et les jambes de Nami qui, selon lui, n'avaient rien à faire à cet endroit à ce moment là. Le Roux se sentit tomber en avant et la danseuse l'accompagnant le voyant faire songea à se décaler sur le côté pour éviter qu'il ne l'entraîne dans son rétamage de tronche qui s'annonçait mémorable. C'était sans compter sur le capitaine qui s'agrippa à se qu'il pouvait pour maintenir son équilibre, et sans comprendre le comment du pourquoi, Nami finit face contre terre, son acolyte et elle mêlés improbablement dans un amas de membres. L'assemblée ne tarda pas à partir dans un éclat de rire et Nami, gémissante sous le poids qui l'accablait et le choc qu'elle avait reçu à la tête saisi la main qu'un homme de l'équipage lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever, tant bien que mal, elle se redressa. Dans son dos, elle entendit un nouveau fou rire qu'elle reconnut comme étant celui de Shanks, pensant qu'il riait d'elle, elle se retourna mais il n'en était rien. Le capitaine du Red Force était allongé dos au sol, riant à en perdre haleine, se qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Nami pour qu'elle l'accompagne à son tour en riant de bon cœur.

Shanks se redressa en essuyant une larme, toujours souriant :

« Bon, il est peut-être temps pour moi d'aller dormir ! »

Les hommes le saluèrent et recommencèrent à boire et jouer comme si rien ne s'était passé.

oOoOoOo

Nami ne tarda pas à suivre le capitaine dans la cabine pour y trouver à son tour le sommeil. Elle était ivre comme rarement, avait passé une excellente soirée et préférait aller se coucher pendant qu'elle s'amusait encore pour rester sur un bon souvenir plutôt que de pousser le moment jusqu'au bout, sachant pertinemment qu'en faisant cela, elle casserait un peu le souvenir de ce bon moment qu'elle avait passé.

L'alcool jouant, elle trébucha en se levant de la table où elle était assise avec Ben et Lucky, reprochant au premier de lui avoir joué un mauvais tour en imposant Shanks à la place qu'il occupait de danseur avant lui, la seule défense face à l'accusation pour l'homme fut de lui dire qu'ils avaient bien rit grâce à lui et Nami ne put qu'acquiescer tout comme Lucky, les deux laissant un sourire apparaître en revoyant le capitaine allongé au sol et peinant à se relever. Quand Nami décida qu'il était temps de partir et Lucky percevant sa difficulté à tenir debout, l'aida et l'accompagna jusqu'à la cabine du capitaine en lui offrant son bras pour qu'elle tienne debout, la pluie avait recommencé à tomber plus drue que jamais et Nami cru discerner le jour qui commençait à percer au loin. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle prenne un peu de repos, elle qui avait de base prévu de dormir tôt était ivre morte et peinait à ouvrir la porte menant à son lit.

Bien qu'elle entra dans la pièce en étant complètement trempée, même en étant resté que quelques instant sous la pluie, peut-être quelques minutes, elle avait demandé à Lucky de s'arrêter sous le torrent pendant qu'elle savourait l'eau gelée lui couler sur le visage, un effet de l'alcool qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, Nami ne songea qu'à une chose : s'allonger et dormir. Elle eut le bon sens de retirer son jean dégoulinant d'eau de pluie, cela s'avéra être extrêmement difficile pour elle. Retirer un jean mouillé de base n'étant pas chose aisée alors le faire en étant ivre relevait du défit insurmontable. C'est d'ailleurs en faisant cela qu'elle s'étala de tout son long au sol dans un petit cri pathétique qui réveilla le capitaine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Tu peux pas juste te coucher comme tout le monde ? »

Elle ne répondit rien, essayant en vain de décoller le tissus de sa peau assise par terre. Shanks se redressa du lit, Nami ne nota même pas qu'il s'était permis de reprendre sa place sur le matelas alors que jusque là il le lui avait laissé pour dormir sur sa banquette de bibliothèque, et alluma la lampe à huile près de lui en faisant tomber la moitié des choses présentes sur la commode pour pouffer en voyant Nami qui tentait encore et encore de faire passer son pantalon sous ses mollets.

Bon prince, le capitaine se releva et lui prit une jambe pour tirer dessus comme il pouvait avec des mouvements approximatifs. Quand il réussit, Nami poussa un soupire de soulagement, tout était donc possible dans ce monde et elle s'attela à retirer son autre pied, Shanks la regarda quelques instants en riant jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui hurle de l'aider, perdant toute patience.

« Demande le gentiment, et on verra.

\- Capitaine Shanks, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît me porter assistance dans cette situation gênante.

\- J'sais pas, j'hésite.

\- Mais, aidez-moi !

\- J'ai dit gentiment.

\- S'il vous plaît ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi ? »

Saisissant l'opportunité qui s'offrait à elle et qui mettrait mal à l'aise n'importe quel homme, Nami se redressa sur ses fesses, pris une mine de petite fille désolée en ce pinçant la lèvre avec les dents, rapprochant imperceptiblement ses genoux dénudés et serra ses bras contre sa poitrine pour la faire ressortir.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

La seule et unique chose qu'elle n'avait pas prise en compte était que Shanks en avait vu d'autre et n'était pas du tout comme tous les hommes avec qui elle avait pu faire ce petit jeu. Il entra dans celui-ci et, poussé par l'alcool, il s'approcha d'elle, laissant une marge d'une quinzaines de centimètre entre eux. Mais même avec un si grand écart et à cause de ce qu'elle avait dans le sang, Nami se sentit prise dans son propre piège, ne laissant rien paraître, elle jeta sa seconde carte, ne pouvant refuser la partie qu'elle venait de lancer elle-même, si elle se rétractait maintenant, elle serait ridicule et perdrait toute crédibilité aux yeux du capitaine.

« Qu'es-tu prêtes à m'offrir ? »

La demoiselle décolla ses lèvres doucement, voyant très bien qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elles à cet instant précis. Elle se redressa un peu plus pour se rapprocher de son visage, tentant de lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas du tout peur de ce genre de situations.

« Il faudrait que vous m'éclaircissiez, capitaine. Je peux vous offrir un nombre incroyable de choses. »

Inutile de vous décrire tout ce qui passa dans l'esprit de Shanks à ce moment, toujours était-il qu'il avala sa salive péniblement et ses yeux qu'il avait laissé traîner sur le visage et le décolleté de la jolie jeune fille se plantèrent dans son regard pour ne plus lâcher les prunelles brunes.

Il y a avait quoi ? Maximum sept ou huit centimètres entre leurs deux bouches, et se fut au tour de Nami de déglutir. Sa bouche sa gorge avait été asséché par la quantité de boisson sucrée qu'elle avait ingurgité et n'avait pas pensé à boire une seule goutte d'eau, ce qui lui aurait pourtant épargné d'être aussi alcoolisé à l'heure actuelle.

« J'ai bien une idée, mais...

\- Dîtes toujours. »

Shanks posa sa main au sol et un de ses genoux à terre, entre les jambes de Nami toujours à moitié emprisonnées dans son jean humide, faisant cela, il ne détacha pas ses yeux de leurs jumeaux féminins et ne pu que raccourcir la distance entre eux. Trois ou quatre petits centimètres à franchir pour qu'ils soient en contact.

La rousse sentait le souffle chaud et puant le rhum de l'homme parcourait ses joues, elle s'insulta intérieurement en se sentant légèrement rougir, vu la faible distance entre eux, peut-être qu'il ne le remarquerait pas.

C'était idem du côté de Shanks, hormis que lui ne se sentait pas rougir. Il évaluait la situation comme il pouvait en essayant de garder les idées claires. Il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec une amie de Luffy ainsi. Ou peut-être que si finalement. Elle était bien jolie et avait un sacré caractère comme il aimait. Et puis, de toutes façons, ils étaient ivres tout les deux, il pourrait très bien mettre cela sur le compte de l'alcool si elle lui faisait la moindre remarque.

« Tu ne semble pas totalement prête à te lancer dans ce genre de jeux...

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable. »

La voix de Nami la trahissait immanquablement. Cassée et rauque comme jamais. Son souffle commençait à se raccourcir, elle cherchait un échappatoire, priait pour que quelque chose empêche ce qui allait sans aucun doute se produire juste après. Un conflit intérieur intense prenait place en elle. Si elle commettait cette faute, elle ne pourrait revenir en arrière et sera condamnée à toujours devoir supporter ce poids, si l'irréparable arrivait, elle...

« Je veux... »

Shanks ne termina jamais cette phrase qu'il avait débuté. Poussée par l'adrénaline, Nami avait franchit les trois centimètres qui les séparaient et avala les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à pleine bouche.

Le capitaine ne fut pas étonné le moins du monde de cette réaction, après tout, il n'attendait que ça depuis environ cinq minutes, enfin c'est ce dont il se persuada pour ne pas songer qu'il voulait croquer la navigatrice depuis qu'elle lui avait tenu tête à leur première discussion. Les doigts gelés de la jeune fille passèrent dans sa nuque et il posa son deuxième genoux à terre pour mettre sa propre main dans le bas du dos de la demoiselle, sur son débardeur trempé par la pluie.

Elle se détacha de lui en le repoussant doucement,ses petites mains fines posées sur son torse. Avec un sourire espiègle, elle ouvrit sa bouche humide et tremblotante pour lui dire :

« Vous êtes content ? Vous pouvez m'aider à retirer ce jean à présent. »

Shanks ne pouvait même pas envisager qu'elle n'ai fait cela que pour qu'il accepte de lui enlever son pantalon. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'ils avaient échangé un tel baiser, la débarrasser du vêtement semblait être une chose bien plus pressante.

Il se redressa en ramenant sa main à lui, presque à regret pour effleurer sans y prendre garde la cuisse dénudée de la demoiselle qui l'avait entre ses deux jambes à lui.

« Qui t'as dit que j'allais te demander cela ? »

Shanks s'amusait beaucoup avec la jeune fille et aimait par dessus tout la mettre mal à l'aise, surtout dans une position si délicate. Elle piqua un fard et une mine étonnée s'empara de son visage, de la gêne peut-être ?

« C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous offrir.

\- Vraiment ? Je voulais juste te demander si cela te dérangeait que nous partagions le même lit cette nuit. Cette banquette est particulièrement inconfortable. »

Nami perdit tout étonnement de son visage et vira rouge de honte ou de colère, c'est selon le point de vue.

« Eh bien, Shanks, je vous laisse ce lit si vous m'aidez. Et si vous oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer également.

\- Pourquoi ? Mes hommes rirons bien en entendant cette histoire, tu peux en être certaine. »

Avec un geste net et précis, le capitaine la débarrassa de son jean et se releva en lui offrant sa main. En appréhendant quelques peu et toujours aussi agacée, Nami la saisit. Cependant, en la redressant, Shanks la tira avec force pour qu'elle se retrouve collée à son torse dénudé. Cela devenait réellement gênant pour elle, d'autant plus lorsqu'il laissa traîner deux doigts sur le tissu humide qui recouvrait encore le haut de son corps et ne laissa aucune place à l'imagination tant il lui collait à la peau.

« Pour ce vêtement aussi tu as besoin d'aide ? Nous pouvons trouver un autre compromis si tu veux que je te l'enlève. »

Nami n'avait aucune intention de perdre la face une seconde fois et elle refusait de quitter la deuxième manche de leur petit jeu.

« Tout dépend de la nature de ce compromis-ci.

\- Que dirais-tu d'une nuit à mes côtés ?

\- Seulement pour un tee-shirt ? Je préfère me débrouiller toute seule.

\- Disons alors, contre un second baiser. S'il me satisfait, je t'aiderai. »

N'allez pas croire que Nami ne parviendrait pas à enlever le bout de tissu elle-même, cela aurait été très simple. Seulement, sa nature lui imposait de trouver un moyen de se venger de cet homme qui lui avait fait perdre la face. Et puis elle l'avait déjà embrassé une fois, si cela s'arrêtait à un second baiser, ce ne serait pas très important. Alors Nami se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et pris l'homme par la nuque pour le forcer à se baisser à son niveau, nez contre nez, si près qu'il sentit ses lèvres bouger quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre :

« Le premier vous a fait tant d'effet que ça ?

\- Je veux juste vérifier si tu es à la hauteur. »

Nami ne se priva pas et colla ses lèvres contre la bouche de Shanks en faisant pression sur sa main pour l'attirer à elle. Elle lui mordilla la lèvre du bas se qui incita l'empereur à réagir à son tour en posant sa main sur la fesse nue de la jeune femme, dorlotant doucement sa peau douce. La jolie rousse descendit sa main pour palper le torse de Shanks tout en amenant sa deuxième à se poser sur le flanc de sa victime. Elle se colla un peu plus à lui et le poussa pour qu'il se renverse sur le lit. Il ne résista pas le moins du monde et emporta Nami dans sa chute. À califourchon sur lui, ses genoux de par en par de ses hanches, elle ne cessa de mêler leur langues dans leur ballet incroyable.

Shanks songea qu'il avait gagné, qu'il pouvait maintenant faire d'elle l'une de ses véritables conquêtes en passant la nuit ou plutôt la matin qui se levait en sa bonne compagnie. Grossière erreur.

Nami sentit contre sa cuisse qu'il mourrait d'envie d'elle et la main de l'homme se fit plus entreprenante, elle se releva en détachant de ses lèvres, comprenant, Shanks ramena sa main pour lui retirer son haut. Ceci étant fait, il posa sa main dans le dos nu de Nami pour à nouveau partager un baiser enflammé, mais au moment où elle allait l'embrasser à nouveau, la navigatrice lui résista et dit :

« Merci pour mon tee-shirt. »

Elle se leva du lit et reprit pied au sol en récupérant au passage son débardeur qu'il avait jeté au sol.

Il fallut trente bonnes secondes à Shanks pour qu'il réalise ce qu'il venait de se passer et à quel point il s'était fait avoir et il allait dire quelque chose à la jeune traîtresse mais déjà la porte de sa salle de bain s'était refermée sur elle. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de dormir et c'était comme si son état d'alcoolémie avait d'un coup disparut. En plus, il ne pouvait décemment pas aller se coucher dans cet état, c'était trop lui en demander, lui qui n'avait jamais subit aucun échec avec une femme en prenait un coup sévère dans son amour propre. Mais il l'aurait, et ça, il se le jura. Même si pour cela il devait user de méthodes peu orthodoxes.

oOoOoOo

 **Eh bien, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture de cette première partie ! Cette mini fiction sera en deux ou peut-être même trois parties, elle n'est pas encore finie mais ne tardera pas à trouver une fin.**

 **Le couple est assez atypique, mais je l'aime bien en fait (si vous appréciez, il vous suffit une petite recherche sur ce site et vous pourrez trouver deux autres fictions sur le Shanks/Nami qui sont plutôt très bien, même si je ne me souviens ni des titres ni de l'auteur)**

 **Voilà, laissez un petit commentaire si vous en avez envie, et sinon on se retrouve pour la suite le plus vite possible !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Tout d'abord un petit message pour ceux m'ayant laissé un commentaire, vous êtes choux et la suite c'est maintenant ! Celmon, ton message était adorable et merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de le laisser, ça fait chaud au coeur ! Et j'espère que cette suite va être à la hauteur de tes attentes ;)**

 **Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve en bas pour deux trois détails en plus, bonne lecture !**

oOoOoOo

Pour Shanks, la « nuit » fut terrible. Être allongé aux côté d'une Nami qui avait jugé bon de ne porter qu'un long tee-shirt pendant son sommeil avait été très, très dur. Il n'avait cessé de se tourner et retourner à sa place, jetant de temps à autres un coup d'œil pour voir si la demoiselle dormait réellement et à chaque fois il s'en morda les doigts, se demandant si elle en faisait exprès d'avoir le visage tourné de son côté, son habit remontant le long de ses cuisses et sa poitrine ressortant. Elle avait l'air si paisible, si vulnérable et elle était à ses yeux tellement désirable qu'il ne put fermer l'œil et fut ainsi le premier sur le pont vers midi alors que tous ses hommes cuvaient encore la soirée de la veille. Si on exceptait Ben qui, installé en vigie surveillait les horizons grises à la recherche d'une terre où il devenait urgent de faire escale, si ils ne remplissaient pas les tonneaux d'alcools, il ne sonnait pas cher du temps que le capitaine passerait de bonne humeur, sans parler de l'équipage.

Quand il vit son ledit capitaine traverser le pont vers les cuisines au travers de la bruine qui les accompagnait en ce jour, il descendit sans hésitation pour le rejoindre. Il fallut à peine un millième de seconde pour savoir que Le Roux était de mauvaise humeur, même s'il ne l'avait vu que de dos. Il alla tout de même s'installer à la même table que lui pendant qu'il prenait un truc à grignoter et un grand verre d'eau.

« Eh bien, tu as dormi au moins ?

\- Nan.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est à cause de cette gamine.

\- Elle t'a empêché de dormir ?

\- Ouais.

\- Elle dort là ?

\- Oh oui, comme un bébé.

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

La discussion fit difficilement son bonhomme de chemin dans l'esprit du capitaine et il songea que ça prêtait franchement à confusion. Il secoua la tête en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu t'imagine du tout.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je m'imagine, capitaine ? »

Shanks éluda la question et s'emporta dans une explication, disant qu'il s'était endormit dans son lit quand Nami l'avait réveillé en entrant et qu'elle lui avait empêché de dormir par la suite, soit en omettant tous les détails importants de la nuit. Ce que Beckman remarqua mais se garda bien de lui dire, il semblait de trop mauvaise humeur pour accepter une critique, même une minime.

« Va te reposer un peu, capitaine. Tu ne tiendra pas longtemps debout à ce rythme.

\- Et où veux-tu que je dorme ? Elle prend toute la place dans le lit.

\- Étant donné qu'elle vient d'entrer ici, je peux supposer que ton lit est dorénavant vide. »

L'empereur rentra la tête dans ses épaules en entendant la porte se fermer dans son dos et un doux parfum envahir l'atmosphère. Sous quelle étoile avait-il pu naître pour rivaliser de tant de malchance en si peu de temps ?

Nami s'installa à son côté en lui lançant un sourire radieux qui fit rire le second de l'équipage. Malgré les cernes qui lui barraient également les yeux, elle demanda à Shanks d'une voix mielleuse :

« Alors, bien dormit ? »

Ce à quoi il fit une grimace sans la regarder et sans lui répondre. Il sentit une main fine et chaude lui prendre le menton pour lui tourner la tête, à quoi est-ce qu'elle jouait maintenant ? Ainsi, il fut bien obligé de croiser le regard de la rousse qui fit une tête faussement inquiète et comme désolée :

« Oula, apparemment, non pas vraiment. Vous feriez bien de prendre un peu de repos Shanks, cela vous fera le plus grand bien. »

Il ne lui répondit toujours pas et se leva en grommelant des paroles indistinctes comme quoi il allait se couche. Fière d'elle, Nami retourna face à la table et bu le verre d'eau qu'il s'était servit sans y toucher et mangeant distraitement un morceau de pain.

Beckman attendit que Shanks ai disparut en claquant la porte pour reposer son regard sur la jeune fille toute souriante.

« Bon, que c'est-il passé hier ? »

Autant voir si elle donnait la même version que son capitaine, c'était l'une des bases pour savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu se produire entre eux.

« Oh rien de spécial. Il a voulu jouer, alors nous avons joué et il a perdu, c'est tout. »

Nami se leva de table pour aller en cuisine où elle se mit de l'eau à chauffer. Ben allait poser une nouvelle question quand une secousse se fit ressentir, il vit devant lui la jeune fille manquer de tomber et se renverser l'intégralité du récipient sur elle. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Ben qui bondit sur ses pieds pour se ruer sur le pont extérieur, Nami sur ses talons, pour voir ce qu'il se tramait dehors. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir quitté son poste en vigie.

Le sifflement d'un boulet de canon accueillit leur sortie vers l'extérieur et Ben plaqua Nami au sol pour éviter un tir qui arrivait sur eux. Elle n'eut pas même le temps de discerner le drapeau de leurs assaillants. Beckman s'apprêta à se redresser et hurla à Nami d'aller sortir Shanks de son lit. Il allait être content encore.

Ben sauta sur ses pieds et dévala les marches qui le menait au pont inférieur, il risqua un coup d'œil sur la mer d'où venait l'attaque, trois navires les attaquait du côté gauche et il y en avait deux à la droite. Tout ce que Ben eut le temps de voir était qu'il ne s'agissait pas de bâtiment de la Marine mais d'étendards qu'il ne pu discerner du premier coup, des pirates à coup sûr qui n'avait aucune idée d'à qui ils s'en prenaient.

Il n'était pas rare pour eux d'essuyer quelques attaques du type de temps à autres, le plus généralement, leurs assaillants étaient des pirates n'ayant pas reconnu la bannière du de l'équipage du Roux et qui s'excusaient platement dès que le capitaine paraissait sur le pont, rendant les armes bien rapidement. Bien évidement, certains ne se laissait pas faire si facilement, ils prenaient la fuite ou se battaient jusqu'au bout, et jamais l'équipage du Red Force n'avait perdu face à des petits jeunes effrontés du genre. Parfois, il s'agissait d'autres empereurs les attaquant, auquel cas il n'y avait pas de quartier et là, il y avait un véritable spectacle et des enjeux où il fallait rivaliser de force.

Des petits pirates de seconde zone comme ceux qui à première vue s'en prenait à eux s'était de la rigolade.

Ben s'arma d'un fusil et pris en joue les boulets de canons menaçant le navire. Il les explosa un à un avant qu'ils ne touchent leur cibles et endommage le Red Force. Il fit ceci jusqu'à ce que ses compagnons de voyage déboulent sur le pont pour lui prêter main forte et que leur canons à eux commencent à tirer pour couler les ennemis. Ben détourna alors son attention de l'autre côté du pont, les deux navires qui arrivaient par la droite ne tiraient pas mais s'était gentiment approché d'eux, bientôt, ils pourraient sans problème les aborder. Le second gueula quelques ordres, en l'absence remarquée de Shanks, c'était toujours à lui de prendre les décisions, et l'équipage se divisa en deux partie, l'une ne cessant de tirer vers la gauche où les navires étaient encore éloigner et l'autre vers la droite, s'apprêtant à détruire quiconque essayerait de les aborder, sabres en mains.

Lorsqu'ils allaient donner l'assaut, une masse écrasante les frappa et sans le voir Ben sut que son capitaine venait d'entrer dans la place, une grande acclamation de la part des hommes accueillit cette entrée en scène et Ben se tourna vers lui. Il avait vraiment l'air de mauvais poil.

Dans le dos de Shanks, il vit Nami se faufiler comme une ombre vers le pont arrière, là où elle aurait une meilleure vision de la situation, ce qu'elle cherchait peut-être.

Beckman ne connaissait pas vraiment Nami, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. La demoiselle avait récupéré son arme, son espèce de long bâton en acier et était grimper le plus haut possible pour échapper au combat et aborder en toute quiétude le bâtiment ennemis à la recherche d'un éventuel trésors pouvant l'intéresser. Sans aucune hésitation, elle se laissa glisser le long d'une corde pour tomber sur le pont de l'ennemi et elle jugea avec précision et rapidité l'endroit, éliminant vite les pièces où il était le moins susceptible de trouver de l'or. Telle un chat, elle entra discrètement dans la cale et en ressortit dépité à peine trois minutes après sans rien trouver ni tomber sur personne, bien décidée elle se dirigea tout de même vers les autres pièces et fouilla tout le bateau qui ne possédait aucune richesse. Agacée et l'esprit réfléchissant à toute allure, elle revint sur ses pas pour retourner sur le Red Force et par conséquent tenter d'approcher les autres navires qui avec un peu de chance aurait eux quelque chose pouvant l'intéresser.

Du côté de la bataille, Shanks faisait un carnage. Il était dans un mauvais jour, souhaitait dormir et cuver tranquillement son rhum, mais tout le monde s'était allié pour l'en empêcher. Il planta son épée dans le ventre d'un homme. Il avait tellement besoin d'extérioriser sa rage qu'il n'avait pas usé de son haki et préférait de loin se battre en défouloir, même si sans l'utiliser, l'aura naturelle de l'empereur et son humeur massacrante avait fait s'évanouir quelques matelots pas très accrochés. De toutes façons, ça n'avait aucun intérêt, les petits pirates comme ceux les attaquants n'avaient pas la moindre chance face à eux. Dans son dos, Beckman abattit un homme qui menaçait le capitaine de son sabre, ce qui fit se détourner Shanks avec un regard encore plus mauvais. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant une touffe de cheveux plus orange que roux se balader sur le navire ennemi sans aucun soucis. Cela le fit rager un peu plus, qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait celle-la ? Elle ne pouvait pas leur filer un coup de main plutôt ? Elle ne faisait jamais ce qu'il fallait et en plus, elle lui avait résisté la veille, à se souvenir, une vague de rancœur s'empara de lui et tout en regardant Nami monter un escalier sur l'autre bâtiment, il donna un coup d'épée à sa gauche qui mit à terre trois hommes en une fraction de seconde. Il allait la ramener par la peau des fesse celle-là.

Si Shanks n'eut pas le moindre problème à se frayer un chemin pour sauter sur le pont de l'autre navire à grand coup de regards projetant la mort et de sa lame, cela se compliqua légèrement lorsqu'il fut seul au milieu des hommes leur faisant face. Il ne craignait pas le moins du monde ce genre de petits pirates de pacotilles mais il aperçu la jeune fille plus haut, dans les marches qui se trouva en difficulté avec quatre types armés qui s'était rendu compte de sa présence. À nouveau, le capitaine maugréa, il allait en plus falloir qu'il s'occupe de sauver une gamine irresponsable.

Il n'en fut rien, Shanks usa de son haki, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis le début du combat et il souhaitait ainsi empêcher à Nami de se faire tuer ou blesser. Il eut par la suite un petit extrait de ce que pouvait être la navigatrice des Chapeaux de Pailles en plein combat, s'armant de sa lance, elle fit un enchaînement étrange avec et sans que Shanks n'eut le temps de comprendre, le tonner se mit à rugir et Nami était debout, descendant les marches en toute quiétude. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette fille et où avait-elle déniché une telle arme ? Il en avait pourtant vu des choses étranges, mais jamais de telles.

Autour de Shanks, plus personne n'était debout, et Nami le vit seul sur le pont entouré d'hommes visiblement mal en point. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, il ne répondit rien et le visage mauvais, saisit une corde pour lui tendre en lui faisant signe de remonter immédiatement sinon ça allait mal se passer pour elle, étonnée, Nami grimpa sur le Red Force suivit de près par son capitaine qui, plus le temps passait avait l'air d'une humeur peu à peu plus... invivable.

La demoiselle arriva sur le pont et se remit debout avec l'aide de Yasopp qui regardait son bâton climatique, coincé dans sa ceinture, avec de grands yeux étonné. Ayant passé un temps incalculable avec son fils Usopp, Nami se demanda si le père n'allait pas essayer de lui piquer pour le démonter et voir plus en détail ce qu'était l'arme.

La première chose que constata Nami était l'absence du bruit des canons qui pourtant faisait parti du fond sonore depuis le début et après un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du Red Force, elle vit les trois navires qui les avaient attaqué ne faisant plus office que de petits points mouvant sur l'horizon, il en était de même pour le second bâtiment qui devait de base s'en prendre à eux de l'autre bord, il avait prit la fuite.

« Mettez les sur leur bateau, récupérez l'or et laissez les se démerder. »

Sous l'ordre de Shanks, chacun se mit à l'œuvre, jetant les cadavres ou hommes gémissants sur le pont avant de couper les cordes les liants pour que le navire parte à la dérive. Le capitaine, droit dans ses bottes retourna à sa cabine et chacun s'éclipsait de sa route de crainte de ne s'attirer ses foudres. Nami resta debout, bras ballant, ne sachant trop que faire et ne s'imaginant pas tirer des corps sans vie pour les balancer par dessus bord. Ben, saisissant un homme dont le bras avait été à moitié tranché et qui donna à Nami la nausée, arriva à sa hauteur et avec un sourire un peu désolé lui dit de retourner à l'intérieur pour attendre qu'ils aient fini.

Depuis le début, Nami appréciait plutôt le second de l'équipage avec qui elle pouvait tenir de véritables discussions et qui avait des points de vues très intéressant, il fit un nouveau bond dans son estime en lui disant cela et la jeune fille ne se fit pas prier pour partir se mettre loin du sang et des cadavres d'hommes.

oOoOoOo

Shanks refit son apparition durant la soirée qui était déjà bien avancée. Il entra dans la cuisine avec une faim de loup et tenait à s'excuser pour son comportement du matin auprès de ses hommes et Nami avec qui il jugeait avoir été particulièrement odieux.

Personne ne lui en fit cas, quand il pénétra dans la pièce, tout le monde était joyeusement attablé, discutait et riait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé le matin même. Nami était coincé entre Yasopp, Ben et Lucky qui s'intéressaient de près à son étrange arme dont elle faisait quelques démonstrations, foudroyant un rôti qui se trouvait au centre de leur table. Cela n'empêcha pas Lucky de se saisir du met et de le goûter au passage avant de le jeter, le jugeant immangeable.

La demoiselle passa son bâton à Yasopp qui voulait y jeter un œil et celui-ci le manipula avec précaution craignant de ne faire apparaître un éclair, il le fit peut-être avec un peu trop de précautions justement et Nami ce précipita derrière Ben en le voyant faire pour se protéger, la foudre gronda mais ne les électrisa pas eux. Shanks, ne s'y attendait pas et était debout, près à s'installer à leur table, mais était tout bonnement carbonisé. Disons qu'il avait connu meilleur réveil dans son souvenir. Il s'assit tout de même et se laissa tomber contre le dos de sa chaise sous le regard des quatre autres qui n'osait rire de la situation tant le capitaine devait être d'une humeur folle maintenant. Yasopp remit très rapidement l'arme dans les mains de Nami comme pour dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute et s'excuse platement devant Le Roux qui ne disait toujours rien. Mais, celui-ci se passa une main sur le visage et éclata de son grand rire habituel, vite suivit par les autres n'attendant que ça. Il tapa contre la table en demandant à ce qu'on lui amène une assiette bien remplie et de la boisson pour mieux faire passer les mets. Ce fut fait en à peine deux minutes et Shanks put commencer sa soirée, dans la joie et bonne humeur qui régnait toujours sur le Red Force.

Tout ce passait bien, Shanks n'avait aucune envie de se remettre dans le même état que le soir précédant et ne buvait que peu en discutant avec la tablée qu'il avait rejoins. Par ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à inviter le navigateur à s'asseoir avec eux pendant qu'ils discutaient navigation, Lucky l'informant que les cales se vidaient dangereusement, Yasopp l'avertissait sur l'état laborieux de la grand voile qui n'allait pas tarder à complètement se déchirer selon lui et Ben lui disant que tout les hommes commençaient à s'impatienter à l'idée de marcher sur la terre ferme.

En effet, le Red Force n'avait pas touché la terre depuis plus de quatre semaines si on exceptait l'île où ils avaient récupéré Nami et que laquelle ils n'avaient pu rester grâce à leur capitaine.

Il fut donc convenu qu'il devenait urgent de trouver un endroit pour se ravitailler et Nami sortit de la salle à la suite du navigateur pour vite trouver une terre habitée.

« Bon alors, captain. Parlons peu et parlons bien si tu veux bien.

\- Que veux-tu Lucky ?

\- La ptite Nami et toi, ça avance ?

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Nous en avons déjà parlé.

\- Reprend donc un peu de rhum.

\- Me rendre ivre ne changera rien.

\- À d'autres, captain.

\- N'insinue pas ce genre de choses ou je te ferrais passer par dessus bord.

\- J'attends de voir ça ! En tout cas, pour quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à faire, tu as eu bien peur lorsque tu ne la voyait plus durant l'assaut.

\- Je te l'accorde. Elle est primordiale à Luffy pour qu'il atteigne son objectif, il faut donc qu'elle vive.

\- Tu sors toujours la même excuse mon captain ! »

Yasopp sembla soudainement s'intéresser à la discussion et s'y invita pendant que Ben allumait une cigarette en les écoutant.

« Lucky n'a pas tord. Et puis, elle ne sera pas là longtemps. Autant que tu te fasses plaisir.

\- Bon, les gars. Je suis un homme qui n'a plus seize ans, inutile de me parler comme si j'étais un adolescent pré pubère devant sa première opportunité et puis...

\- D'accord, d'accord. Comme tu veux Shanks. Il n'empêche que c'est une belle prise que tu as là.

\- Vous en parler comme d'un morceau de viande.

\- Sacré morceau de viande, c'est sur. »

Le Roux se releva, dépité, sous les rires moqueurs de ses trois premiers hommes.

« Eh bien, je vais aller me reposer un peu et méditer sur vos mots dans ce cas.

\- Tu vas surtout voir où est passé ton bout de viande parce qu'il n'est pas revenu et que le navigateur si.

\- Comme si tu ne t'étais pas assez reposer toute la journée.

\- Bonne soirée, les gars. »

Le capitaine du Red Force s'éloigna avec l'écho des railleries de Yasopp et Lucky dans son dos et qui accompagna sa sortie de la pièce.

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à l'emmerder pour cette gamine ? Il n'était pas différent de d'habitude. Peut-être un peu plus à fleur de peau, lui prêtait plus d'attention qu'au reste de son équipage, ce qui était normal en soi, le but était de la garder en vie, sinon il l'aurait laissé partir sur un canot sans s'en préoccuper d'avantage.

Il poussa la porte de sa cabine, l'objet de ses pensées était là, assise devant le bureau où il entassait sa paperasse, semblant étudier des documents. Nami se retourna pour lui adresser un regard quand il ferma la porte derrière lui en la claquant et se remit à tracer des traits face à elle. Il ne fallut pas plus de détails pour que Shanks sache qu'elle traçait une carte ou du moins un itinéraire.

« Vous devriez prendre une douche. Vous n'imaginez pas l'odeur que vous dégagez en entrant quelque part. »

Charmante. Elle était charmante, comme depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Mais il ne releva pas et suivit son conseil, s'avouant à demi mot que oui, il devait s'échapper de lui des senteurs douteuses vu qu'il n'avait pas changé de vêtements ni pris la moindre douche depuis le matin dernier, et qu'entre temps, il s'était pris une sacrée cuite plutôt mémorable.

« Et toi, tu devrais allez boire un coup avec les autres au lieu de travailler.

\- Non. J'ai vu l'état de votre grand voile, elle risque de bientôt vous lâchez. Et je souhaite arriver sur Sabaody au plus vite, donc la priorité est de trouver un endroit où vous pourrez vous en procurer une.

\- Et ça donne quoi ? »

Il s'approcha pour regarder par dessus son épaule ce qu'elle faisait réellement mais Nami l'envoya dans la salle de bain, en lui disant que ce n'était olfactivement pas vivable pour elle qu'il soit si près de lui et qu'elle lui expliquerait tout après si il le voulait. Shanks ne s'opposa pas et s'éclipsa dans la salle d'eau pour prendre une longue douche qui le décrasserait le plus possible.

Quand il eut fini, Nami était toujours penchée sur ses cartes et il nota qu'elle avait noué ses longs cheveux entre temps, ce qui lui laissait une vue imprenable sur sa nuque et le haut de son dos. La seule chose qui traversa l'esprit du capitaine fut que « Bordel, sous n'importe quel angle, elle restait incroyablement sensuel et tout chez elle attisait une envie de la posséder. » Il se posa néanmoins derrière elle pour regarder la carte en refoulant ses idées mal placées.

« Donc ?

\- C'est bien plus agréable quand vous êtes propre. Vous pouvez changer vos draps maintenant. Ils empestent. »

C'était elle la peste. Shanks nota tout de même le petit sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, elle se moquait de lui.

« Si tu le dis. Donc, ce trajet ?

\- Eh bien, nous avons deux possibilités selon vos cartes. Il y a une île à seulement deux cent lieux d'ici, mais il n'y a pas d'annotations particulières, donc impossible de savoir ce que l'on va trouver là-bas. Et l'autre options est une île marchande à deux jours de traversée, mais qui nous éloignera indéniablement de l'archipel.

\- En tant que navigatrice, que choisirais-tu ?

\- C'est à vous de choisir, vous êtes le capitaine. Mais en tant que navigatrice, je pencherais pour la deuxième île. C'est plus prudent, nous sommes sur de trouver tout ce qu'il faut là-bas. Aller sur la première est bien trop risqué, le temps d'y aller, si on ne trouve rien dessus, nous n'auront plus rien pour faire le chemin inverse.

\- Hm.

\- De plus, nous suivons le bon courant pour arriver sur l'île marchande. Le retrouver après sera plus complexe. Si le vent se lève et est avec nous, nous pouvons y arriver demain en fin de journée ou dans la nuit.

\- Oui. Dans ce cas, je te laisse manœuvrer en compagnie de notre navigateur pour aller là-bas.

\- Très bien. Merci de m'accorder cette confiance, Shanks. »

Il tiqua légèrement, ce devait être la première fois qu'elle le remerciait et qu'en plus, elle faisait preuve d'une certaine gentillesse avec lui, voir même de respect. Cet aspect d'elle lui plaisait bien. Comme quoi, ils pouvaient s'entendre.

Nami se redressa et dénoua ses cheveux oranges avant de prendre un pull, qu'elle s'était cousu à partir de vieux vêtements que le capitaine lui avait donné pour qu'elle en fasse ce qu'elle pouvait, pour sortir vérifier la direction du navire et donner ses indications sur la route à suivre à celui qui ferait la vigie. Shanks en profita et s'asseyant sur le lit repris la conversation.

« Au fait, jeune fille...

\- Je m'appelle Nami si vous ne le saviez pas.

\- Au fait, Nami, si tu préfères.

\- Oui ?

\- Pour mon comportement de ce matin, durant l'abordage...

\- Oh, ce n'est pas la peine d'en reparler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si vous vous excusez ou autres, je me sentirais également obligée de vous demander de me pardonner pour ce qui a pu se passer avant et je n'aime pas vraiment ça. »

Shanks lui fit un sourire auquel elle répondit par un identique et ouvrit la porte en mettant sur sa tête un tee-shirt pour ne pas mouiller ses cheveux tout propre.

Il l'aimait bien. Il ne pouvait le nier, plus le temps passait, plus il apprenait à l'appréhender et l'apprécier. C'était une gamine sympathique quand on comprenait un peu sa façon de fonctionner.

Sur cette pensée, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas moelleux en songeant à la nuit de sommeil qui l'attendait, c'était avant de sentir l'odeur des draps. Nami avait raison, on avait l'impression qu'un cadavre avait été enveloppé dedans avant d'être remis en tant que housse de lit. Et puis, elle lui avait plus ou moins demandé de les changer après tout, et puis si en le faisant il pouvait passer une vraie bonne nuit... Il n'en fallut pas plus. En deux mouvements, il était emmitouflé dans les couvertures chaudes et qui sentaient bons, même si sa fierté d'homme lui interdisait de communiquer sur ce sentiment de bonheur qui le traversait, il en était bien heureux. Avec un peu de chance, il s'endormirait vite et avant que Nami ne le rejoigne sans quoi il craignait de ne pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit comme durant la précédente.

Ainsi, quand une heure plus tard elle entra dans la chambre, pensant la trouver vide ou avec un capitaine éveillé et occupé à faire on en sait quoi, il était allongé de tout son long sur le lit, une jambe pendante dans le vide et ronflant à lui faire exploser les tympans. Cela la fit soupirer, c'était pour elle que la nuit allait être longue.

Avant de s'allonger à ses côtés vu qu'apparemment ça ne les gênait plus ni l'un ni l'autre de dormir côtes à côtes dans un si grand lit, elle passa de son côté de chevet pour y éteindre l'une des deux lampes éclairants la chambre. Ce faisant, son regard fut attiré par la cicatrice profonde que le capitaine avait à la place du bras droit. Saisi d'une curiosité qu'elle jugea comme malsaine, Nami s'approcha et repoussa un peu le drap qui le recouvrait à moitié pour voir à loisir la marque.

Ça devait vraiment être sale à voir à l'époque. Elle n'eut aucun mal à imaginer la quantité de sang qu'il avait du perdre, comment il avait du se battre pour rejoindre une rive et rester en vie. Les médecin avait fait du beau travail, la chaire était refermée en une simple cicatrice, longe et descendant jusqu'à son flanc.

Du bout des doigts, la pirate des Chapeaux de Pailles effleura l'estafilade en songeant que s'il n'avait pas perdu ce bras, elle même serait peut-être morte à l'heure actuelle. Ou bien elle serait encore à la botte d'Arlong, maudissant tous les pirates du monde et de ne pas être née à la bonne époque. S'il n'avait pas perdu ce bras, jamais elle n'aurait rencontré ses amis, ses compagnons de route. Certains d'entre eux serait sûrement mort, Robin par exemple ou Zoro qui faisait toujours des choses stupides. Chopper et Usopp n'auraient jamais quitté leurs île, ne se serait jamais épanouis. Sanji aurait à jamais cuisiné pour d'autres, aurait repris le restaurant sans vraiment voyagé autre part que sur East Blue. Franky n'aurait jamais plus construit d'autres navires, se contentant d'en détruire. Sans parler de Brook qui aurait finit sa deuxième vie dans le brouillard et la solitude.

Et Luffy serait tout simplement mort.

Cette idée la fit tressaillir. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer une vie sans eux. Cela ne serait qu'une vie gâchée, triste et morne.

Sans cet homme, sans ce bras, elle aurait préféré mourir au final.

Une vague de reconnaissance pour ce pirate la submergea.

Ce pirate qui avait ouvert les yeux depuis le temps qu'elle avait passé à observer la marque dans sa chaire. Même s'il avait cessé de ronfler, tellement perdue dans ses pensées plus que sombres, Nami mit un temps fou à s'en apercevoir, et quand elle le fit, Shanks la regardait avec étonnement et comme de la colère dans son regard.

Nami se redressa brusquement, prise en flagrant délit.

« Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, je...

\- Cette cicatrice intrigue beaucoup en général, mais jamais personne n'en était venu à la regarder dans mon sommeil. Si tu me l'avait demandé, je te l'aurait montré.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que, je ne voulais pas la voir, c'est qu'elle était là et c'est un peu grâce à elle que je suis là.

\- C'est grâce à moi surtout. Si je ne t'avais pas ramené ici tu ne serais pas là, en effet.

\- Non, vous n'y êtes pas. Je parlais de bien avant.

\- Mais, de quoi tu parles ? On ne s'est jamais rencontré avant, si ? »

Débile de capitaine. Durant trois secondes, Nami eut l'impression de se trouver en face de Luffy qui ne comprenait jamais la moitié de ce qu'on lui disait.

« Laissez tomber. Excusez-moi pour ça. »

Nami tourna la lampe à huile, la flamme se baissa jusqu'à s'éteindre et elle retira son pull et ses chaussures pour s'installer au bord du lit, le plus loin possible du capitaine stupide, de sa main, la deuxième source de lumière disparue.

« Explique, j'ai pas compris ce que tu m'as dit.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance.

\- Ça en a forcément une.

\- Laissez tomber.

\- C'est mal me connaître. »

Elle poussa un soupire et se redressa pour se tourner de son côté en se redressant sur un bras.

« Si vous n'aviez pas sauvé Luffy de la noyade quand il était enfant, il ne m'aurait jamais sauvé la vie à moi-même, ni à aucun de mes amis. Je ne les aurait jamais rencontré. Si vous ne lui aviez pas donné votre foutu chapeau de paille, jamais il n'aurait voulu aller en mer. C'est un peu grâce à vous que je suis en vie aujourd'hui. Vous voyez ?

\- C'est bien ce que je disais.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ça, ça à de l'importance. »

Ne trouvant rien à redire, Nami se rallongea en s'emmitouflant un peu plus dans la couette qui sentait bien trop bon pour que ce soit la même que celle auparavant. La rousse ne pouvait pourtant pas rester sans rien répondre à ça, et après une ou deux minutes de réflexion, il n'y avait qu'une réponse qui pouvait être satisfaisante.

« Merci pour ça aussi.

\- De rien, ce fut un réel plaisir. »

Moment de flottement entre eux, Shanks cherchait les bons mots pour poser sa question et Nami pensait que tout était clos, qu'elle pouvait tranquillement s'endormir maintenant.

« Mais, tu as une idée d'où tu serais si j'avais encore ce bras ?

\- Certainement au fond de l'océan."

Cette phrase lui parut cruellement naturelle et non prémédité. Elle donna un frisson à Shanks, Nami ne mentait pas du tout cette fois, elle ne jouait plus.

« Pourquoi ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, Shanks. Que diriez-vous de nous raconter nos enfances une autres fois ? Disons, lorsque vous m'offrirez un verre après que les réserves ai été rechargé ?

\- Très bien. Mais à condition que nous soyons honnête l'un avec l'autre.

\- Je suis toujours honnête.

\- Menteuse.

\- Mince, vous m'avez percée à jour capitaine.

\- Pourquoi m'appelle-tu capitaine ? Je ne suis pas ton capitaine.

\- Je vous nomme ainsi lorsque je me moque de vous.

\- Ça m'aurait étonné. Veille à ne pas m'empêcher de dormir cette fois.

\- Veillez à ne pas ronfler trop fort cette nuit, et je verrais ce que je peux faire de mon côté.

\- Adjugé.

\- Vendu.

\- Bonne nuit, Nami.

\- Bonne nuit, Shanks. »

oOoOoOo

Ils avaient eu de la chance. Ça devait être la première fois depuis leur départ précipité de la dernière île. Le vent avait été puissant et avec eux, il n'avait presque pas eu de pluie, si bien que leur destination où ils pourraient refaire le plein et racheter une voile fut en vue en fin d'après-midi du jour suivant. Le sourire qu'arborait Nami en voyant cela valait bien un gros trésor selon le capitaine. Elle surprit d'ailleurs sont regard appuyé sur elle et haussa un sourcil interrogatif à son encontre auquel il ne répondit rien, laissant juste ses lèvres s'étirer dans un petit rictus en replongeant son regard sur l'océan et plus particulièrement sur l'îlot de terre sous leurs yeux.

Avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, Nami donna quelques ordres aux hommes de l'équipage du Red Force sur la manœuvre à suivre pour accoster et personne ne les discuta. Même s'il ne trouva rien à redire à cela, Shanks songea qu'il faudrait quand même dire aux autres de ne pas toujours lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil à cette gamine.

L'arrivée se fit au mieux et bientôt ils eurent tous un pied à terre, hormis trois hommes qui restaient à bord afin de surveiller le bateau et de rester en alerte s'il fallait faire un départ précipité.

En voyant Nami prendre le sac avec le lequel elle était arrivée sur son dos et reprendre le plus discrètement possible ses affaires, Shanks songea qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste sous surveillance ou sinon elle allait leur fausser compagnie dès que possible, et au vu du personnage, cela ne l'étonnerait même pas. Quand elle descendit à terre avec un air malin et beaucoup trop enjoué, le capitaine se posta derrière elle, la surplombant de toute sa taille et libérant un peu de haki en espérant l'impressionner. Il réussit et elle se retourna doucement pour voir ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Tu ne comptes quand même pas nous quitter maintenant ?

\- Bien sûr que non, voyons. »

Elle mentait bien mal pour une fois, ce n'était pas son genre. Shanks pensa donc qu'elle jouait et voulait lui faire croire qu'elle mentait pour mieux l'amadouer par la suite.

« Tu ne vas pas partir seule de ton côté, tu restera avec Ben, Yasopp et moi. Nous allons nous occuper de toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ''vous occuper de moi'' ?

\- Ce n'est plus vivable pour mes hommes de te voir te trimballer sur le bateau en petite tenue. »

Nami faillit éclater de rire, et eut bien du mal à se contenir, en imaginant trois des hommes les plus célèbres du monde l'escorter pendant une séance shopping.

« Et nous allons aussi faire un peu de repérage pour savoir où nous procurer le plus possible d'alcool. »

Et en plus ça allait se terminer en virée dans les bars, encore mieux que ses après-midis avec Robin qui étaient sur la base de razzia dans les boutiques et potins sur les grands noms de la piraterie en lisant des magasines people (soyons honnêtes, c'est sur qu'elles font ça aussi, arrive un moment où être une fille prend le dessus sur être pirate sans pitié).

Encadrée par Ben et Yasopp à qui elle faisait la conversation et suivie de près par Shanks, Nami se retrouva donc à parler chiffons avec les deux hommes en entrant dans diverses boutiques où elle achetait une quantité astronomique de vêtements, vu que cela n'était pas à ses frais, elle se faisait plaisir et Shanks blanchissait de plus en plus en devant payer l'addition, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ai eut finalement. Et en plus, fourbe comme elle était, c'était Yasopp et Ben qui se retrouvaient à prendre ses sacs suite à un habile tour de passe-passe pendant lequel elle avait feint de s'être blessé eu poignet.

C'était vraiment un aspect de sa personnalité qu'il trouvait détestable. Et en plus, grâce à cela, elle avait trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser de ses deux hommes, qui chargé comme des ânes furent obligés de retourner au Red Force pour déposer tous ses achats quand vint le moment d'aller acheter de l'alcool.

Être seul avec elle sur une île ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, qui sait de quoi elle était capable si il baissait sa vigilance rien qu'un quart de seconde.

À son grand étonnement, Nami ne tenta rien de suspect, ce qui était déjà suspect en soit et fut bien docile à tout ce que lui demanda Shanks. Ils revinrent sur le navire après quelques verres et le capitaine était chargé de trois tonneaux de rhum, bien qu'elle l'observait, Nami se demandait toujours comment il pouvait tout trois les porter à la force d'un seul de ses bras et comment ils tenaient sans tomber aussi. Après quelques piques qu'elle lui lançait sur le fait de ne pas se tromper de bateau cette fois, ils arrivèrent sur le pont et les trois tonneaux furent vidés durant la soirée. Il fallait bien fêter leur arrivée sur l'île après tout.

Nami passa sa soirée à s'extasier sur ses nouveaux vêtements et à dessiner une carte de l'endroit, tant qu'à faire, autant qu'elle passe un peu de temps à marcher doucement vers son rêve.

Elle était entrain de tracer les derniers traits quand Shanks, saoul comme elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois entra et sans un mot s'effondra sur le lit. Elle jura l'avoir entendu ronfler avant même qu'il ne touche le matelas. La jeune fille regarda à l'extérieur, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever selon ses calculs, elle avait donc passé autant de temps à dessiner ? Notant les derniers mots de la légende, elle posa sa plume et entra dans le lit en s'emmitouflant dans les draps tièdes. Malgré les ronflements incessants et bruyant de Shanks, le sommeil la gagna rapidement, sa dernière pensée fut qu'elle était entrain de s'habituer à se bruit pour s'endormir et que si on lui enlevait du jour au lendemain, peut-être aurait-elle un peu plus de mal à trouver le repos.

oOoOoOo

Ses grands yeux bruns s'ouvrir des heures plus tard et elle soupira de bien être dans la chaleur qui l'entourait et bougea un peu pour mieux se caler en repositionnant sa tête sur l'oreiller chaud et mouvant qui la berçait.

Il y eut un temps infini pour ce qu'elle venait de penser prenne un sens dans son esprit, et ses yeux s'ouvrir d'un coup sec pour évaluer la situation.

Elle était collée au corps chaud du capitaine du Red Force, sa jambe étant replier sur le ventre de celui-ci et sa tête posée contre son torse qui respirait doucement. Un frisson parcouru le dos de Nami quand elle sentit l'unique bras du capitaine replié dans son dos et sa main posé sur sa hanche, l'emprisonnant dans une solide étreinte. Mais, à quel moment cela était-il arrivé et surtout comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Était-ce elle qui était venue se coller dans ses bras ou lui qui l'avait attiré dans les siens ? Qui était encore le coupable de cette machination ?

Réaction puérile, lorsqu'elle sentit Shanks bouger sous elle, elle dégagea vite la main quelle avait de posée sur son torse et feint de dormir, de telle sorte à ce qu'il pense que c'était purement de sa faute s'ils se retrouvaient dans cette posture.

Shanks était bien éveillé et avait bien vu la situation mais il ne réagit pas du tout comme Nami l'avait pensé, si la surprise de la position s'était bien fait sentir vu qu'il avait dans un premier temps dégagé son bras l'emprisonnant, il fit basculer se hanches pour qu'elle soit allongée, toujours tout contre lui mais dos au capitaine, et la tête posée sur son épaule valide. Une chose étrange du lui passer par l'esprit vu qu'il commença à effleurer du bout des doigts la peau de porcelaine de la navigatrice au niveau de son poignet, ce qui lui décrocha un long frisson. Elle se maudit d'être aussi sensible dès qu'on la touchait aussi délicatement. Mais elle ne dit rien, c'était plutôt agréable comme sensation.

Ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout qu'il fasse cela et de plus, ça rendait les possibilités d'échappatoires un peu complexes. Simuler un réveil en sursaut ne serait pas crédible, faire semblant d'ouvrir les yeux et lui faire un regard noir en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait était la meilleure option pour sortir de ce bourbier.

Le temps qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains pour mettre à exécution son plan, elle fut prise d'un intense moment de trouble qui ficha tout à l'eau quand quelqu'un tambourina énergiquement à la porte de la cabine en demandant Shanks de toute urgence. Une chance pour Nami, le capitaine avait lui aussi eut un léger sursaut, ne s'y attendant pas et la laissa tomber sur le lit sans ménagement pour aller ouvrir voir ce qu'il se passait encore. Jamais Nami ne sut ce que Le Roux avait vraiment voulu faire ce matin là en la dorlotant sans raison apparente, peut-être un besoin d'affection soudain après tout.

Toujours était-il que le capitaine fit pivoter le panneau de bois et poussa son homme, qui s'attendait à rentrer, à l'extérieur pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas des plus réjouissantes. Il n'était pas rare du tout que l'équipage du Red Force apparaisse dans les journaux, en tant qu'empereur, c'était même plus que banal, mais là, c'était différent, en première page et occupant tout l'espace, il y avait l'avis de recherche pour tout le petit monde habituel des hommes du Roux, mais surtout, l'affiche mettant la tête à prix de Nami à leur côté avec un point d'interrogation, comme s'ils ne savaient pas que c'était la même personne. S'en suivait tout un article pour savoir si _« l'ancienne membre des Chapeaux de Pailles avait rejoint l'équipe du Red Force »_ avec tout un récapitulatif des actions marquantes pour les deux équipages. Encore, ça se n'était pas grand chose, la fin était ce qui avait mit l'homme de Shanks dans tout ses états. Il était fait mention qu'à la suite d'une telle nouvelle, il ne serait pas impossible que la Marine vienne faire une visite de courtoisie à l'empereur pour lui demander de lui livrer la jeune fille ou du moins d'éclairer la situation aux yeux du monde. Il n'en restait pas moins que pour le Gouvernement Mondial qui s'était vu humilier par l'équipage de Luffy lors d'Enies Lobby ou avec ses actions sur Sabaody ne rechignait pas à mettre la main sur n'importe lequel des membres des Chapeaux de Pailles pour montrer l'exemple que ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée de brûler le drapeau de forces supérieures ou d'en venir aux mains avec eux si on tient à sa vie.

Shanks pesta. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça. Rester dans ce port très longtemps ne serait pas possible après de telles nouvelles, il leur fallait se hâter de remplir les cales et de se débarrasser de Nami sur Sabaody avant qu'elle ne leur pose trop de problème.

Le capitaine donna un coup sur l'épaule de son homme et le remercia pour le journal avant de lui demander de rassembler tout le monde sur le pont, qu'il allait leur donner quelques directives sur la marche à suivre pour la journée.

Le Roux retourna dans sa cabine où Nami ne feignait plus le sommeil et s'était levée pour commencer par prendre une bonne douche qui lui remettrait les idées en place. Quand Shanks chercha à croiser son regard, elle l'évita soigneusement, mais ne pu pas se voiler la face très longtemps quand il jeta la paperasse sur le lit juste sous son nez, elle ne pu qu'être intriguée et s'assit en dépliant les papiers, sont visage blanchissant peu à peu.

« Tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à ce que je te demande de rester ici pour la journée et jusqu'à ce que nous reprenions la mer ?

\- Oui. Je suis d'accord. Mais, si la Marine attaque ?

\- Elle n'attaquera pas l'un des empereurs. Mais elle peut venir pour poser des questions et nous demander des comptes.

\- Et dans ce cas ?

\- Nous aviserons.

\- Vous ne me livrerez pas ?

\- Non.

\- C'est stupide.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La vie d'une jeune fille que vous ne connaissez pas à la place de celles de vos hommes si la Marin en vient à user de la force. C'est stupide.

\- C'est toi qui le dit, mais tu ne sais pas ce que nous valons. »

La discussion fut close rapidement. Il semblait froid par rapport à ses actions de toutes à l'heure ou même quand on connaissait sa nature de bon vivant habituelle. Il soupira en passant sa main dans sa barbe de trois jours. Il se retrouvait de plus en plus enfoncé dans le bourbier à cause de cette nana, décidément, elle ne lui attirait que des ennuis.

oOoOoOo

Comme prévu, Nami resta sur le Red Force durant toute la journée, cachée aux yeux de la population qui pouvait la voir et donner l'information à la Marine pour confirmer leurs dires.

Elle donna des coups de main comme elle pouvait, aidant à nettoyer le navire en compagnie de la poignée d'hommes qui étaient restés à bord, sommé par Shanks de rendre un peu d'éclat en frottant le bateau pour le faire reluire. La journée passa comme une flèche, et bientôt ils furent, les onze qui avaient aidé à tout faire reluire, assit autour d'une peinte de bière en riant des nouvelles qui avaient été divulguées par le capitaine. Aucun ne semblait vraiment inquiet de celles-ci, mais un léger sentiment de mal-être et de culpabilité restait présent chez Nami, bien qu'elle ne le laissait pas du tout paraître, comme à son habitude, mettant tout sur le dos de Shanks à cause de qui ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation, s'il ne l'avait pas amené, le Red Force serait bien loin de la menace de la Marine.

Mais une autre chose restait très clair dans l'esprit de la jeune pirate, cette menace ne planait que sur elle au final. La Marine n'allait jamais s'attaquer aux Empereurs, alors pourquoi s'en prendre à eux maintenant ? Non, si un Vice-Amiral ou autre débarquait, se serait pour négocier sa tête. Et que ferait Shanks si la Marine se présentait ? Qui choisirait-il entre son équipage de toujours et une gamine qu'il ne connaissait que depuis à peine une semaine ? Il ne fallait pas réellement être devin pour le savoir. Même être complètement stupide ou croire en une utopie débile pour penser qu'il la sauverait elle.

Ainsi, il ne fallut pas long de réflexion à Nami pour savoir qu'elle allait leur fausser compagnie le plus tôt possible. Cette nuit était le meilleur choix s'offrant à elle. Pour cela il faudrait simplement convaincre Shanks de rester dans le port une nuit de plus pour partir le lendemain matin, c'était la partie qui s'annonçait la plus complexe à expliquer. À moins qu'une tempête ne se déclare, les forçant à mouiller au port une nuit de plus. Et Nami pouvait en créer des tempêtes. Restait à savoir si celle-ci serait assez dissuadante pour empêcher à un empereur aguerrit de reprendre les flots. Elle s'en fit un défit et se leva de table prétextant une bonne douche réparatrice pour se nettoyer de toutes la crasse qu'elle avait accumulé pendant la journée. Personne ne lui posa de question et quand la jeune pirate fut seule à marcher vers le pont pour créer un cyclone, elle songea que si c'était nécessaire, elle essayerait même de faire un trou dans la coque. Tous les moyens étaient bon à prendre et elle ne pouvait décemment pas partir maintenant, en plein jour alors que l'équipage allait rentrer d'un instant à l'autre. D'une elle risquait de les croiser et de deux, se lancer à sa recherche maintenant serait bien trop simple, avec une embarcation comme la leur, il la rattraperait sans aucune peine. Mieux valait prendre un peu d'avance sur eux, si jamais ils la prenait en chasse, elle avait une petite chance même infime de s'en sortir indemne et d'arriver là-bas avant eux. Quant à la Marine... elle aviserait en temps voulu.

Elle restait un long moment sur le pont à hésiter puis des nuages gris s'accumulèrent dans le ciel bleu. Menaçant d'exploser à tout moment. Une fois lancée, Nami n'eut aucun remord à lancer des vents violents venir taper contre le navire. Elle ferait ce qu'il fallait. La rousse en créa un maximum de nuages bien noir, fit tomber de la pluie, autant qu'elle le pouvait partout sur la petite île et rentra se cacher dans la cabine du capitaine pour cette fois prendre véritablement sa douche. En ressortant de la salle d'eau, Shanks était rentré et secouait ses cheveux pour faire tomber des petites gouttes.

« Un torrent dehors. Comme ça d'un coup. Cette mer est vraiment capricieuse. Un peu comme toi.

\- Je vous en prie, cessez de me flatter.

\- Tu ne veux pas sortir habillée de la douche comme tout le monde ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez rentré, et je croyais que j'aurais l'occasion de savourer votre cabine à sa juste valeur. »

Nami avait susurré sa dernière phrase en prenant en main l'un des rebords du lit, l'aidant à tenir debout et allant presque jusqu'au plafond, de manière plus que douteuse. Le capitaine lui fit une œillade noire. Elle était incorrigible et avoir une nana aussi bien roulée qu'elle, le corps enroulé dans une serviette beaucoup trop petite qui ne laissait pas de place à son imagination fertile, caressant l'un des barreaux de son lit c'était un peu beaucoup pour lui.

« Je peux t'aider à tester la résistance du matelas si tu veux.

\- Vous êtes incroyablement malsain comme personne et vous ne dissimulez même plus vos remarques perverses sous vos phrases bien tournée...

\- Je pensais simplement t'inviter à sauter sur le lit pour voir s'il tenait le choc sous ta masse.

\- ...Et méchant en plus de ça. Allez donc vaquer à vos occupations et laissez-moi en paix.

\- Ton audace est insupportable.

\- Et votre odeur pestilentielle.

\- À user de mots imprononçable.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas ce terme ?

\- Si mais...

\- Il signifie que vous renvoyez une odeur pas très agréable. Ça se voit qu'il n'y a pas de femme dans votre équipage. »

Nami était maintenant assise face à lui contre le bureau à une distance respectable du capitaine qui retirait ses bottes les fesses sur le lit. Elle attendait réellement qu'il parte et lui laisse sa cabine dans cette position ou bien c'était lui qui rêvait ?

« Les femmes sont des nids à embrouilles. Regarde-toi. Il ne nous arrive que des problème depuis que tu es là.

\- Mais c'est...

\- Oui, on connaît la chanson, c'est à cause de moi que tu es ici. Je te préfère savoir ici et en un seul morceau plutôt qu'on ne sait où sur l'océan à manquer de te faire dévorer par des monstres marins.

\- Je sais me défendre, vous avez oublié ?

\- Une frêle demoiselle seule sur les mers. Laisse-moi rire. »

Elle commençait un peu à voir rouge. Comment un type comme lui ne la connaissant pas le moins du monde pouvait se permettre de lui donner des leçons ?

« La frêle demoiselle n'a pas besoin de garçons pour s'en sortir. Et les garçons on d'ailleurs toujours plutôt eu tendance à lui pourrir la vie. Et la frêle demoiselle, vous ne connaissez presque rien d'elle, mais elle a plus d'expérience que vous dans certains domaines.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir lesquels.

\- Le crime organisé, l'escroquerie...

\- Que des choses qui ne m'ont jamais intéressé. Toujours est-il que je suis persuadé que tu ne tiendrais pas deux jours seule en mer sur n'importe lequel des océan. »

Oh oui, elle avait maintenant une sérieuse envie de lui balancer à la tronche le calvaire qu'elle avait vécu sur son île natale pour lui faire fermer son clapet à ce stupide énergumène.

Agacée, elle se saisit de vêtements au hasard pour les enfiler à la va-vite devant lui qui n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, quitter ce navire serait beaucoup moins difficile qu'elle ne le pensait finalement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi. Je vais me trouver une barque et quitter cet endroit. Ne vous inquiétez pas. La frêle demoiselle sait s'en sortir toute seule et l'a toujours fait ainsi.

\- Tu peux pas te casser comme ça ! »

Shanks, dans ses chaussettes trouées au niveau du grand orteil c'était remis debout et semblait près à intervenir si jamais elle s'en allait vraiment. Voyant ce geste, sous le coup de sa colère, Nami lui mit son bâton climatique sous le menton en menace. Le capitaine ne fit pas un geste.

« Seulement seize millions de Berrys ? Ta prime monterait en flèche si on savait que tu ose pointer une arme sur un empereur de la sorte. »

Elle sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à gagner et tout à perdre en provoquant Shanks et abaissa sa baguette.

« Pourquoi à tout prix vouloir me garder ici ?

\- Tu viens de prendre une douche. Il pleut dehors. Ça va ruiner tes cheveux, ça serait dommage.

\- Cette raison est totalement stupide.

\- Comme à peu près toute nos conversations. Et comme presque tout à chaque fois que nous sommes seulement tout les deux. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Si. Vous admettez donc être un capitaine peu malin et parfois débile. Je comprends de mieux en mieux pourquoi Luffy est aussi impulsif.

\- Je suis impulsif ?

\- Oui. Vous dîtes blanc mais vous faîtes noir.

\- Donne moi un exemple concret.

\- Vous dîtes me détester mais l'idée que je parte vous agace encore plus. Que vous arrive-t-il, capitaine ? Vous seriez-vous quelques peu attaché à ma personne ?

\- Ne va pas fantasmer de la sorte. »

Nami soupira et posa le bout de son bâton climatique au sol, sa colère lui était passée en une fraction de seconde. Et puis, elle n'avait qu'à attendre la nuit pour partir, se ne serait plus très long maintenant.

« Pour votre information, Shanks...

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai passé huit ans seule en mer à détrousser des pirates. Je suis capable de rester une semaine dans une barque pour retrouver Sabaody.

\- Détrousser des pirates ?

\- Oui. La prochaine fois, veillez à savoir de quoi vous parlez quand vous pensez quelqu'un ne pas être capable de quelque chose.

\- Et qu'attends-tu ? Des excuses ?

\- Pourquoi pas. »

Le Roux se mit à rire bruyamment et se laissa retomber sur le lit, s'y allongeant à demi, et par la même occasion mouillant les draps à cause de ses vêtements trempés.

« Eh bien, si ça peux te faire plaisir et te dérider, Nami La Voleuse, de l'équipage des Pirates aux Chapeaux de Pailles, je m'excuse d'avoir insulté tes capacités sans les connaître. Ça te va ?

\- Ça ira pour cette fois.

\- Tu es vraiment la pire des pestes. »

Elle laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et s'assit sur le matelas à ses côtés.

« Voici encore un exemple vous m'empêcher de partir pour mieux dire des méchancetés sur moi après. En fait, vous adorez me détester, je me trompe ?

\- Voilà, tu as tout compris. »

Ils restèrent un long moment dans le silence, comme ça, Shanks à demi allongé et Nami assise près de lui. Ce fut l'empereur qui le brisa après avoir détaillé tout ce qu'il voyait de la jeune fille, soit ses cheveux en cascade et son dos recouvert d'un fin haut à bretelles.

« Ta cicatrice à l'épaule, c'est un souvenir de cette vie d'avant ? »

Elle se retourna pour le regarder, sourcils froncés.

« Oui, mais, comment avez-vous pu la voir ? Elle est recouverte par mon tatouage...

\- J'ai tendance à remarquer ce genre de chose. Tu ne veux pas me raconter cette histoire ? Ça m'intéresse et cela m'éviterais d'à nouveau parler de choses dont je ne sais rien.

\- Cette histoire n'a rien de passionnant.

\- Je suis sur que ça l'est.

\- Ça n'a aucune forme d'importance maintenant.

\- Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu cherches à cacher cette cicatrice.

\- Je ne cherchais pas à la dissimuler.

\- Dis en un peu plus.

\- J'ai un autre tatouage avant, quand je l'ai retiré toute l'encre n'est pas partie et comme je ne voulais pas garder des traces dégoûtantes sur ma peau, je l'ai remplacé par autre chose.

\- Et quel était cet ancien symbole dont tu ne voulais plus ?

\- Une marque d'appartenance à un autre groupe.

\- Mais, tu ne peux pas développer un peu ?

\- Vous voulez que je vous demande de m'expliquer d'où viennent vos trois griffures sur l'œil ? Que je vous demande de ressasser la manière dont vous avez perdu votre bras ?

\- Les marques que j'ai sur l'œil vienne d'un combat contre un homme. Elles sont si profondes que j'ai faillit perdre la vue de ce côté. J'ai eu de la chance selon le doc. Quant à mon bras, tu connais l'histoire, non ? Je l'ai perdu en sauvant un ami.

\- Un combat ? Mais contre qui ?

\- Un certain Teach. Mais on le surnomme Barbe Noire de nos jours.

\- Barbe Noire...

\- Oui. »

Sur la déclaration du capitaine, Nami se laissa tomber à ses côtés et réfléchit quelques instants à ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle garda ça pour elle et s'occuperait d'assembler les pièces du puzzle plus tard. Shanks avait décidément beaucoup de choses à lui apprendre.

« Ma cicatrice vient de plusieurs coups de poignard que je me suis infligée.

\- Tu donne dans l'auto-mutilation toi ?

\- Cette fois-ci, oui. L'emblème que j'avais en dessus était celui d'une bande de pirate qui m'a trahi. Quand je l'ai appris, je me suis plantée le couteau dans l'épaule. C'est Luffy qui m'a arrêté. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, je serais peut-être comme vous, avec un bras en moins.

\- Et comment ça c'est finit ?

\- Luffy a cassé la gueule de ces pirates, j'ai recouvert mon tatouage et je me suis retrouvée sur son bateau.

\- Eh ben, c'était pas si compliqué à dire. Bon, il y a d'autres choses que j'aimerais savoir mais j'attendrais un peu. Tu ne semble pas très encline à parler du passé.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de parler de ce qui est déjà fait.

\- C'est en total contradiction avec ce pourquoi je me suis retrouvé avec un bâton magique sous le nez. »

Shanks se moquait gentiment d'elle et Nami ne lui dit rien, il avait complètement raison et autant lui laissé gagner cette manche. Il y eut un nouveau long moment de silence entre eux et le capitaine étira ses membres engourdit.

« À propos de ta baguette de sorcière...

\- Oui ?

\- C'est toi qui a créé la tempête dehors, non ? »

Oups, grillée à dix milles. Il était plus intelligent qu'elle ne le croyait après tout.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit, vous êtes un petit peu plus malin que je ne l'avais imaginé.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ?

\- Que vous me livrez à la Marine. »

Il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable et bien malgré elle, Nami ne put s'empêcher de pouffer tant c'était contagieux dès qu'il se mettait rien qu'à sourire.

« Vous vous moquez de moi en plus !

\- Non pas du tout. Enfin peut-être un peu, si. Mais c'est que, enfin, je ne vais pas aller donner ta tête au Gouvernement ! Luffy tient une navigatrice d'exception et mon but est qu'il atteigne ses objectifs et qu'il réalise ses rêves. Alors je ne vais pas aller te vendre. Surtout que seize millions ce n'est pas grand chose. Si tu en valais deux cent de plus, j'y aurait peut-être réfléchit, j'avoue. »

Elle esquissa un sourire, n'en croyant pas un mot, mais ce qu'il disait était tout de même gentil à son encontre.

« Et l'équilibre du monde ? Vous n'allez pas arriver à la guerre pour ma personne tout de même ?

\- L'équilibre du monde je m'en fiche éperdument en tant que pirate, ce n'est qu'une chose qui arrange le Gouvernement ça. Et pour ce qui est de la guerre, tu penses que ta tête en vaut une ? La Marine n'ira pas jusque là. Pour ton capitaine, peut-être, mais pour ses membres d'équipage, elle nous mettra simplement un peu la pression, c'est tout.

\- Vous me rassurez un peu, je l'avoue. C'est dans ce genre de cas que je me rends compte que je n'ai que très peu de connaissance du Nouveau Monde dans la politique.

\- Ça s'apprend. Avec un peu de temps. Tu te rendra vite compte que votre équipage est très reconnu sur Grand Line, mais dans les mers que vous vous apprêtez à découvrir, c'est une autre histoire. Là bas, vous ne serez qu'une bande de petits rigolos venu d'East Blue.

\- Il faudra nous refaire une réputation en gros.

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça. »

Nami soupira, la réputation ne serait pas du tout un problème pour eux. Avec un capitaine comme Luffy, ils auraient vite de se faire remarquer et reprendre en ligne de mire par la Marine, si ce n'était pas déjà fait à cause de sa présence sur la navire d'un empereur. Elle se laissa deux minutes pour cogiter avant de revenir à une chose qu'avait dit Shanks.

« Une ''navigatrice d'exception'' ?

\- C'était pour flatter ton égo, je savais que ça te ferait plaisir.

\- Je sais que vous le pensez, alors ça me va.

\- Ne t'invite pas dans mon esprit.

\- Ce n'est pas compliqué de savoir que vous n'avez jamais vu de navigateur tel que moi, vu le piètre niveau que vous avez dans cette catégorie.

\- Un point pour toi, nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs en navigation, c'est certain. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de devenir empereur, donc ce n'est pas très important.

\- Jusqu'au jour où vous allez vous faire prendre dans une tempête impossible à éviter et où vous irez tous finir au fond de l'océan.

\- Je ne m'en fait pas, tu as donné quelques cours à l'équipage et nous avons toujours fait face.

\- Ça me ferait mal si vous surviviez grâce à moi.

\- Arrête, tu ne peux plus te passer de nous. Sinon tu serais déjà partie. Toi qui as tant de capacités en tout et sur tout.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu avoir la science infuse. Regardez, vous vous y connaissez bien mieux en politique et vous êtes considéré comme le plus puissant des quatre empereurs et moi je suis presque incollable en navigation. On a tous nos points forts.

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas de faire des compliments, tu te sens bien ?

\- Vous êtes lourd. »

La demoiselle se redressa et fit mine de se lever, Shanks la retint avec un :

« Tu t'en va déjà, c'est dommage, je passais un agréable moment en ta compagnie, ce qui est plutôt rare.

\- On ne peut pas tout avoir, capitaine.

\- Tu comptes toujours quitter le Red Force dans la nuit ? »

Elle eut un moment d'arrêt et comme d'hésitation.

« Je ne sais pas. Il faut que je réfléchisse.

\- Cela serait stupide de ta part de partir maintenant.

\- Vous n'avez plus d'autres arguments pour me retenir ?

\- J'en aurait des tas, mais tu risquerais de mal le prendre.

\- Dîtes toujours. »

Au lieu de mots, Shanks se redressa d'un coup et lui attrapa l'avant bras pour la tirer à lui. Ce qui fit à demi tomber la jeune fille sur le capitaine, ne s'y attendant pas, elle se rattrapa de sa main libre à un barreau du lit. Son cœur s'emballa malgré elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre pourtant d'être aussi désarçonnée par un simple geste.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet argument ? »

Elle n'eut pas de réponse. Elle n'en eu jamais. Et son corps resta complètement paralysé lorsque les lèvres humides de Shanks s'heurtèrent aux siennes. Elle n'eut même pas le réflexe de fermer les yeux, de le repousser ou de lui répondre tant c'était soudain et inattendu. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde ou deux et quand le capitaine se recula, Nami n'avait toujours pas fait un geste. Il observa ses yeux bruns dans le vague, guettant une réaction, telle quelle soit, il était préparé à presque tout, de la gifle bien méchante au baisé enflammé qui le conduirait aux portes de son paradis.

Nami ne fit que se redresser et soupira, ce qui étonna, décevant presque un peu l'empereur. Pas de crise ? Il aurait préféré qu'il en soit ainsi, cela aurait été plus distrayant de la calmer en se moquant d'elle et de son côté légèrement Sainte Nitouche qu'elle n'assumait pas du tout.

Dos à lui, et démontant lentement son bâton magique pour le ranger, Nami lui donna sa première impression :

« C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable ? Et moi qui vous prenait pour un homme fin et un peu plus intelligent. C'était complètement stupide de faire cela.

\- Quoi ? »

C'était de la provocation ou son imagination lui jouait des tours ?

« Si c'est là votre dernier argument, il est irrecevable alors que nous sommes sobres. Et il est très mal amené.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, allons boire un verre et reparlons en.

\- Hors de question. Je ne souhaite pas revivre l'enfer de la dernière fois.

\- Un enfer ?

\- Oui, votre contact sur moi à tendance à me rendre irritable.

\- Tu es irritée par un simple baisé ?

\- Rien n'est simple dans ce monde, Shanks. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, sans aucune expression et passa une lanière de son sac sur son épaule, puis la deuxième, avec des gestes doux, lent, prenant son temps face à lui.

« Je vais partir, capitaine. Je ne suis pas convaincue par vos arguments. Alors je vous remercie de m'avoir attiré tout ces ennuis et grâce à vous ma présence à été remarquée par la Marine. C'est un immense honneur que vous m'avez fait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais de plus pour te convaincre de rester ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses dont je rêve. Mais ma priorité actuelle est de retrouver mes amis. Hors j'y arriverais mieux seule.

\- Avant de partir, pourrais-tu me rendre la clé que tu m'a volé ? Elle ne mène pas à un coffre, ne t'en fait pas. »

Première esquisse de sourire sur les lèvres de la rousse qui hésita quelques secondes et sous les yeux ébahit de Shanks, glissa une main entre ses seins pour en sortir le petit objet doré et le lui lancer.

« Je sais à quoi elle mène, mais connaître vos pensées ne m'intéresse pas, heureusement pour vous. »

Nami avait pris cette clé alors que Shanks lui retirait son tee-shirt quelques nuits auparavant, elle avait bien cru qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, et espérait qu'il ouvrait la possible pièce aux trésors du Red Force, il n'en était rien et après quelques heures d'investigation, elle n'avait réussi qu'à la faire tourner dans la serrure d'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Tiroir qui ne renfermait qu'un tas de paperasse qu'elle avait vite fait lu mais ne renfermant aucun intérêt réel pour elle. Mais Nami y avait aussi trouvé un petit calepin qui l'informa un peu sur le plus puissant des empereurs. Rien de bien intéressant, c'était une sorte de carnet de note lui servant un peu de journal intime, selon la jeune demoiselle.

« Tu m'en vois ravi. »

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit et referma les yeux. Il avait essayé tout ce qui lui semblait possible pour la faire rester et le goût amer d'une petite défaite s'emparait de lui, ce n'était pas son style de laisser filer une telle fille qu'il s'était juré de séduire. Et pourtant, il n'avait plus aucune envie de se battre pour l'heure avec elle. Même la jeune fille en question ne semblait plus avoir envie de jouer, alors ce n'était plus vraiment amusant.

« Eh bien, nous nous quittons là capitaine.

\- Comme tu veux, je suis las de te retenir. Passe le bonjour à Luffy de ma part. Et dis-lui de ne pas abîmer mon chapeau.

\- Ça, il l'a déjà fait un bon nombre de fois. C'est un exploit qu'il ne soit pas encore en miette d'ailleurs.

\- Le sale gamin, quand je le reverrais je le... »

Un coup de canon fit trembler le navire suivit de plusieurs cris sur le pont.

« C'est pas vrai. »

En une seconde, Shanks fut debout sur ses deux jambes et poussa Nami au centre de la pièce alors qu'elle était prête à sortir. Il prit la porte et la referma rapidement dans son dos.

« Cache toi à un endroit improbable et ne te fait surtout pas remarquer. C'est peut-être la Marine qui nous a retrouvé et qui vient te chercher. Alors, pas un bruit. Tu vas voir si nous ne sommes pas capable de protéger une gamine du Gouvernement Mondial. »

Sonnée, Nami ne lui répliqua rien et le regarda franchir la porte qui claqua derrière son passage. Elle resta un instant, debout les bras ballant et se mit en marche à la vitesse de la lumière, agissant méthodiquement, sortant tout d'abord son arme climatique pour avoir une défense tout de même au cas où, et fourrant le sac sous un tas de tissus pour qu'il soit dissimulé si on en restait à un regard. Ensuite elle ouvrit le hublot se trouvant au dessus du bureau du capitaine en montant sur celui-ci, prudemment, elle passa sa tête au travers pour voir où elle en était niveau mouise ou si tout n'était pas encore perdu. Elle entendit Shanks hurler de colère sur le pont mais ne releva, qui sait pourquoi était-il encore entrain de geindre celui-la.

Shanks avait les larmes aux yeux en regardant sa grand voile toute neuve qui avait été accroché le matin même par les membres de son équipage resté sur le Red Force. Celle-ci, fumante, était en partie calcinée. Oui, il en aurait pleuré le bougre, et sa fureur aurait terrassé un troupeau de mammouth enragé n'ayant pas mangé depuis mille ans. C'est donc sans surprise qu'une partie de la population environnante fut soudain prise d'un étrange malaise et d'un mal de tête odieux par la suite.

Comme il l'avait prédit, un bâtiment de la Marine était arrivé droit sur eux pour ''discuter'' selon les dire du vice-amiral se trouvant sur le pont supérieur, au plus proche du Red Force.

« Shanks Le Roux, nous venons pour...

\- Massacrez-les. »

La voix froide de l'empereur ne laissait aucun appel et l'on ne revit jamais le navire de la Marine qui fut envoyé par le fond en un temps record. Néanmoins, avant qu'il ne se retrouve à nourrir les poissons, le capitaine n'eut aucun mal à attraper le vice-amiral pour lui poser quelques questions et pour ensuite lui donner lui-même quelques instructions bien senties que l'homme se chargerait de transmettre à ses supérieurs sous le commandement de Shanks.

Cela se passa en un éclair. Et se fut fini. Chacun pu retourner vaquer à ses occupations et le vice-amiral repartit la queue entre les jambes sur une barque avec ses soldats en direction du quartier général d'où ils venaient. Nami, perché en haut du mat avait eu l'occasion de voir toute la scène et avec une certaine résignation fit se dissiper les nuages de pluies. Le début de soirée chaude revint et un léger vent plus frai lui passa sur le visage, elle le respira doucement, attendant encore un peu pour redescendre de son perchoir. Elle perçu Shanks aller directement dans sa cabine, il pensait peut-être la trouver là-bas, et lui faire une leçon comme quoi il était tout à fait capable de l'aider dans sa quête pour l'archipel des Sabaody. Il reparu sur le pont à peine trente secondes après et hurla à ses hommes d'immédiatement retrouver Nami qui n'était plus dans la cabine. Elle rit et hésita entre descendre pour qu'ils n'aient pas à chercher partout ou rester là à les regarder s'affairer en se délectant de la panique du capitaine.

« Tu n'es pas si discrète que ça tu sais. Et pas tant difficile à trouver. »

Dans un sursaut, Nami se tourna sur sa droite pour y voir Ben Beckman, assit sur l'une des accroches de la grand voile brûlée, comme si ça lui arrivait tout les jours d'être les pieds dans le vide à dix mètres de hauteurs.

« Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ?

\- Ta pluie nous aura au moins servi à éteindre le début d'incendie sur la voile. C'est toujours ça de gagné, on va être obligé de rester une nuit de plus maintenant, tu es donc parvenue à tes fins. Et tu pourras peut-être filer en douce maintenant. Sinon, oui je suis là depuis le début. J'ai même pu observer ta technique pour sortir par le hublot et escalader le mat, c'était... très intéressant.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Tu as une façon de faire pour une demoiselle assez étrange.

\- Ah, si vous le dites.

\- On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie.

\- C'est un peu le cas, je vous l'accorde. Pour vous répondre, après ça, je ne pense plus à partir pendant la nuit. J'ai peur que votre capitaine ne devienne fou si je m'éloigne trop.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Oh, rien de plus que votre Shanks semble près de la syncope dès que je menace de quitter le navire. Ça doit être du à son grand âge.

\- Insinuerais-tu que nous sommes vieux ?

\- Vous avez le double de mon âge. Ce n'est pas être vieux, mais par rapport aux pirates que j'ai pu rencontrer, vous l'êtes. Désolée d'avoir à vous l'avouer. »

Ben esquissa un sourire masqué par la pénombre s'abaissant de plus en plus vite à partir d'une certaine heure, heure qui était arrivée.

« Au sujet du capitaine, je te conseil de prendre garde.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien qui donne l'impression de plutôt t'apprécier malgré ce qu'il peut en dire.

\- Et avec le décryptage, que donne ces belles paroles ?

\- Ça serait beaucoup trop simple si je te le disait. Je connais les femmes de ton genre, et si j'ai bien une certitude, c'est que tu as vraiment peur de ce qu'il peut se passer. Ne t'inquiète pas. Le capitaine, même s'il le nie complètement, il pense exactement comme toi. Et il en a connu des femmes. Tu me rappel l'une d'elle, celle qui est restée pendant sept ou huit ans avec nous, ils s'aimaient autant qu'ils se détestaient ses deux idiots.

\- Et où est-elle cette femme ?

\- Aucune idée, elle est partie du jour au lendemain sans explications, avec la moitié de nos trésors. On ne l'a jamais revu.

\- Mais, c'était il y a combien de temps tout ça ?

\- Il y a très longtemps, au début de nos aventures, une vingtaine d'année peut-être.

\- Et Shanks ? Il pense encore à elle ?

\- Peut-être. Qui sait, il n'est jamais très bavard sur ce genre de questions. »

La demoiselle pirate porta son regard vers la ville illuminée qui perçait dans la nuit devenant omniprésente, pensive. C'était donc pour ça les vêtements féminins que possédait Shanks dans son armoire, le fait qu'il avait l'air si à l'aise dès qu'elle lui piquait une crise ou qu'elle s'agaçait, il était habitué à ce genre de comportement. Mais elle n'imaginait pas du tout le pirate capable de rester presque dix ans avec une même femme, les pirates étaient plutôt connu pour leur débauche et leur conquête multiple, et elle était par ailleurs certaine que le capitaine ne cherchait en la draguant qu'à mettre une fille de plus sur son tableau de chasse. Au final, c'était simplement qu'elle lui rappelait une ex-femme encore bien trop présente dans ses souvenirs, qu'il avait certainement aimé du plus profond de son être et il pensait peut-être la retrouver au travers d'elle.

Nami avait tout faux et était beaucoup trop sentimental pour le coup. Certes Shanks avait été un homme amoureux et avait été blessé par cette fille il fut un temps, il avait mis des mois à s'en remettre, mais décidément, les femmes et les hommes n'étaient pas du tout les mêmes et ne réagissaient vraiment pas de la même façon en matière de sentiments.

Ben sauta de son perchoir en disant à Nami qu'il allait être l'heure de manger, et une fois en bas il informa de vive voix qu'il avait retrouvé la rousse en haut du mat et qu'elle arrivait.

Les pieds bien encré sur le pont du Red Force, Nami sentie une vague de compassion en voyant le capitaine croiser son regard qui se voulait contrarié de ne pas l'avoir trouvée là où il l'avait laissé, et il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle lui lançait un tel regard plein de bons sentiments. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, alors qu'on appelait à venir à table de vive voix et que tout le monde se ruait dans les cuisines, Shanks s'approcha et lui passa son bras sur les épaules et lui raconta de quelle façon il avait si bien réussit à envoyer tout ce petit monde par le fond et lui demandant si elle les croyait toujours incapable de s'occuper des petits désagréments. Nami n'avait plus le cœur à se chamailler avec lui et acquiesça à tout ce qu'il disait avec un petit sourire désolé. La seule chose que se demanda Shanks c'était que décidément, il y avait un truc qui ne tournait pas rond du tout dans la tête de cette fille-la. Mais ne demanda rien de plus, sommant tout le monde de fêter dignement leur victoire sur la Marine ce soir.

Nami n'avait pas le cœur à boire, même si dès que le capitaine passait non loin d'elle ou la regardait, elle avalait d'une traite son verre pour lui faire croire qu'elle s'amusait follement alors que celle-ci réfléchissait intensément aux paroles du second de l'équipage sur le sujet de la femme dont elle avait plus ou moins pris la place en arrivant ici. Ben lui avait bien souligné qu'elle lui ressemblait au niveau du caractère et Nami n'avait aucune envie de rappeler de mauvais souvenirs à un homme qui lui avait malgré tout sauvé la vie, même si ça lui en coûtait de se l'avouer, l'on ne pouvait le nier.

C'est donc sans surprise que dès que la cuisine commença à se vider des pirates préférant leur lits à la boisson, Nami fut l'une des première à quitter également la pièce, morte de fatigue aussi bien physique que mentale. Si bien que lorsque le capitaine entra dans sa cabine, Nami dormait à poing fermé, le nez enfouit sous les couettes, la nuit étant finalement très fraîche au vu de la chaleur qu'il y avait eu durant la journée.

Ce devait être la première fois depuis que la gamine était là que Shanks rejoignait sa chambre en étant sobre. Ce soir, l'alcool n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça après tout.

L'empereur ne résista pas et s'assit sur le côté du matelas où Nami était profondément endormie. Il détailla ce qu'il voyait d'elle, ses longs cheveux plus orange que roux formant une traînée sur l'oreiller, sa peau de porcelaine dont il ne voyait que le front et le haut des joues, l'une de ses mains qui serrait fermement l'une des coutures des draps, une étrange habitude qu'elle avait en dormant et qu'il avait déjà remarqué au fil du temps. La couverture se soulevait au rythme léger de sa respiration et il passa sa main hésitante dans les pointes de ses cheveux. Il l'a trouvait jolie. Ou même belle, oui, belle, il irait même jusqu'à dire cela.

« Nami ? »

Simple précaution, il n'eut aucune réponse ce qui le rassura quelque peu. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle ne se réveille à ce moment précis alors qu'il était en pleine contemplation. Signe que le sommeil de la demoiselle n'était pas si profond que ça étant donné qu'elle bougea légèrement en émettant un râle, se tournant de l'autre côté du lit et tirant sur ses cheveux longs par la même occasion, un soupira rauque s'échappa de sa bouche et elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans les draps pour échapper à la sensation désagréable. Shanks n'eut bientôt vu que sur le bout de son nez et sa longue chevelure qu'il dégagea doucement de son visage pour lui permettre d'être plus à l'aise. À quoi il jouait encore ? En se posant cette question, il se releva brusquement et gauchement, se soubresaut vif et inattendu sortit définitivement Nami du pays des rêves et lui fit ouvrir difficilement les yeux pour percevoir, malgré le peu de source lumineuse, l'ombre de l'homme retirant son pardessus et ses chaussures. Elle l'épia pendant qu'il retirait sa chemise et regardait distraitement son épaule ou se trouvait sa cicatrice et son bras inexistant. Cette blessure ne guérirait donc jamais pour lui ? Ça se comprenait. Elle-même se demanda si elle aurait été capable de sacrifier l'un de ses membres pour un enfant, peut-être après tout. Ils avaient au moins ce point commun en plus de la piraterie.

Nami ne dit peu un moment, prétendant à son sommeil pour observer à la dérobé le capitaine. Elle le percevait un peu plus comme un humain après ce que lui avait dit Ben sur le mat. Un humain doté de sentiments et d'émotions, pas seulement un empereur pirate sanguinaire, elle qui voyait les hommes des mers comme une espèce à par et qu'elle haïssait plus que tout, ce capitaine-là rejoignait le club très select des pirates qu'elle parvenait à apprécier en plus de son équipage qu'elle n'arrivait pas à juger comme un véritable groupe de mercenaires. Après tout, cette homme-là lui avait sauvé la vie à elle et à son capitaine à plusieurs reprises, il n'était pas mauvais, loin de là. Cette pensée réchauffa son cœur, elle le remerciait au moment du départ, pourtant ce n'était pas son genre.

Shanks ne tarda pas à arrêter son inspection personnelle pour s'affaler sur le lit ce qui fit rebondir Nami sur la place qu'elle occupait à cause de leur différences de poids flagrante. La voix grave du capitaine demanda une nouvelle fois si elle dormait et pour toute réponse la jeune fille se tourna de son côté pour lui montrer ses yeux grands ouverts.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillée.

\- Pas grave. »

Cette réponse étonna encore une fois le capitaine, pas d'éclat de voix ou de colère ? Mais elle faisait une dépression nerveuse ou que se passait-il ? Il ne lui dit rien de plus et Nami s'allongea sur le dos, bien éveillée en ouvrant la bouche.

« Je ne doute plus de vos capacités à protéger une jeune fille en détresse.

\- Une jeune fille en détresse ne me semble pas le meilleur qualificatif pour ta situation.

\- C'est vous qui le dîtes.

\- Toi qui m'a fait une crise la dernière fois pour m'expliquer que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un que j'avais besoin de protéger, c'est étonnant.

\- Il faut croire que les temps changent.

\- Et à quoi est du se revirement de situation ?

\- J'ai eu une discussion avec votre second, Ben.

\- Et alors ? »

Shanks ne la regardait plus, le regard fixé au plafond de bois, comme elle, ils observèrent les ombres se dessiner sur les planches grâce à la lampe à huile allumée aux côtés de l'homme qui vacillait beaucoup, une flamme en fin de vie sans aucun doute.

« Il m'a parlé de vous. Et m'a expliqué pourquoi vous possédez des vêtements de femme dans votre armoire, vous voyez ?

\- Je vois très bien. Mais qu'est-ce que cette histoire a à voir avec toi ?

\- Il m'a dit que je vous la rappelait sans doute. Et je ne veux pas de cette place. »

Shanks comprit de travers cette phrase et se renfrogna un peu, passant le drap sur lui et bougeant pour tourner le dos à la jeune femme.

« Ah, ça veut dire que j'aurais beau tout tenter, tu ne coucheras jamais avec moi, c'est dommage. »

Nami écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et ne pu que se redresser brutalement. Mais à quoi il pensait ce vieux capitaine débile ?

« Ça n'a aucun rapport, et puis, d'où vous tenez cette idée-là vous ?

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles toi ?

\- Je faisais juste allusion au fait que je vous rappelait certainement une femme qui est toujours dans votre cœur et que vous avez aimé. Il n'est pas question de coucheries ou d'autres choses c'est juste le fait que...

\- Cette histoire est vieille, et en plus tu n'es pas du tout comme elle, ça fait un bout de temps que je l'ai oublié celle-la.

\- Mais alors...

\- En plus, elle était beaucoup plus belle que toi, gentille, serviable, avec de plus gros...

\- Mais je n'en ai rien à...

\- Et je ne te parle pas de son potentiel au lit ni de ses bonnes et grosses...

\- Je m'en fout royalement ! Et je ne veux pas savoir ! »

Shanks se retourna vers elle, éclatant de rire avant de faire avec sa main un geste tentant de montrer à Nami à quel point son ancienne femme avait une poitrine volumineuse. Ce à quoi, Nami rouge de de colère ou de gêne, allez savoir, lui jeta un regard aussi foudroyant que ses attaques et lui lança un coussin un plein visage. Le capitaine riait toujours en retirant le sac de plume de sa face devant Nami, assise sur le lit en tailleur.

« Eh bien voilà, je retrouve enfin la gamine colérique que j'ai ramené ici. C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça !

\- De quoi je me mêle ?

\- Ne me dit pas que tout ce cinéma était juste parce que tu t'inquiétais pour moi, jeune fille ?

\- Ne m'appelez pas ''jeune fille'' et non je ne m'inquiétais pas. Se sont vos affaires après tout.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, il est toujours possible que toi et moi nous...

\- Non ! Mais vous êtes cinglé ? Vous avez le double de mon âge et... Non tout simplement !

\- C'est vraiment dommage, ça aurait été sympa.

\- Ça n'aurait absolument rien eu de sympathique !

\- Une nuit entière, juste toi et moi...

\- Vous êtes dégouttant ! »

Shanks riait à en perdre haleine, il se moquait d'elle et elle courrait dans ses pièges tendus sous ses yeux.

« Aurais-tu peur ? »

La prendre dans sa fierté marchait à merveille jusque là. Autant continuer sur sa lancée.

« Certainement pas !

\- Tu veux que je te prenne pour une adulte. Et que font deux adultes attirés l'un par l'autre dans un même lit ? Des choses d'adulte.

\- Parce que je vous attire ? Grande nouvelle.

\- Tu ne réfute pas le fait que toi tu es attirée par moi, c'est déjà un excellent point pour le pirate que je suis.

\- N'allez rien vous imaginer.

\- Et pour te répondre, c'est très rare de voir de telle créature sur l'océan, alors je ne dois pas être le seul homme sur ce fichu océan à avoir envie de te mettre dans son lit. C'est bien normal, je ne suis qu'un pauvre pirate de bas étage attiré par les femmes opulentes et capricieuse. »

Comme il s'y attendait, Nami avait haussé un sourcil et laissé un demi sourire transparaître. La flatterie dissimulée marchait à merveille sur elle et d'autant plus lorsqu'il se dénigrait un peu en plus.

« Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il ne se passera rien entre nous, Shanks, je m'en excuse. Vous m'avez déjà volé trois baisés au total, hors de question de vous en donner plus.

\- Tu oublie bien vite la façon dont tu te collais à moi la nuit dernière.

\- Vous êtes ridicule. En plus je suis certaine que c'est vous qui m'avez attirée dans vos bras.

\- Tu vois vraiment le mal partout.

\- Je crois que je vais aller dormir dans un hamac avec les autres, vous me faite peur.

\- Et c'est moi qui suis ridicule après ça.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi !

\- Jamais, ce n'est pas mon genre. »

Nami se laissa retomber sur le lit. Après un peu plus d'une semaine à ses côtés, elle commençait mine de rien à avoir un peu confiance en ce type et son équipage un peu décalé, moins que le sien, mais un peu à côté de la plaque tout de même.

« Tu préfères donc ma compagnie et le moelleux de mon lit aux hamacs et à l'odeur douteuse de mes hommes, ça me flatte.

\- Vous devenez de plus en plus lourd au fur et à mesure du temps, capitaine. L'âge ne vous épargne pas l'on dirait »

Elle s'emmitoufla un peu mieux dans la couette et ferma les yeux pour clore la discussion qui ne menait de toute façon à rien. Cet empereur passait du sérieux à la rigolade en un temps record, l'une des choses que Nami reprochait le plus souvent à ses compagnons de route, donc elle avait tendance à plutôt apprécier ce trait de caractère chez lui. Même si elle ne lui avouerait jamais.

La fatigue la submergea rapidement et elle fut prise de léger spams causée par celle-ci, ce que Shanks ne manqua pas de relever.

« Si tu as froid, mon bras t'es grand ouvert.

\- Ce n'est rien qu'un sursaut de fatigue, ne vous enflammez pas.

\- Et c'est encore une fois une grande perte pour moi.

\- Bonne nuit, Shanks.

\- Déjà ? J'avais pris l'habitude que nos discussion se closent sur des choses bien plus ambiguës.

\- Il ne faut jamais abuser des bonnes choses. Puis, question ambiguïté, cette soirée à été suffisamment intéressante comme ça.

\- On ne sait pas ce que cette nuit nous réserve après tout.

\- Un long sommeil réparateur avant de reprendre la mer, capitaine.

\- Ça, c'est toi qui le dit. Bonne nuit jeune fille. »

Elle ne releva mais soupira de manière assez significative pour qu'il émette un petit rire avant de se recouvrir complètement du drap et de se retourner pour dormir.

oOoOoOo

Une fois n'était pas coutume et Nami fut la première à émerger du pays des rêves. Elle bailla allègrement avant d'étirer chacun de ses membres endoloris. La position dans laquelle elle avait été n'avait pas du être habituelle vu la douleur lancinante qui la prenait dans le dos et le cou. C'est sans grand étonnement qu'elle grimaça en faisant rouler ses épaules et en massant sa nuque, sans en attendre plus, elle entra dans la salle d'eau pour se refaire une beauté et prendre une douche qu'elle jugeait comme bien méritée. La nuit avait été... chaude. N'allez rien vous imaginez de sexuel, elle avait beaucoup trop transpiré à son goût. À croire que Shanks avait monté le chauffage sans la prévenir, et encore fallait-il qu'il y eu du chauffage sur le Red Force ce qui fallait vérifier car rien n'était moins sur selon Nami qui passait son temps à grelotter depuis qu'elle était là.

Une fois propre et habillée, Nami, revenant dans la cabine principale du capitaine ne trouva personne. Elle avait du réveillé Shanks en prenant sa douche et cela lui procura un grand plaisir. Cette satisfaction fut de courte durée vu que ledit capitaine entra dans la pièce au moment où elle se passait une brosse dans les cheveux humides. Shanks ne lui accorda pas un regard et se dirigea directement vers son armoire pour y prendre un pull qu'il se passa au dessus de sa chemise.

« Il fait si froid que ça ?

\- Oui, nous venons tout juste de quitter l'île et il a neiger pendant la nuit, tout est recouvert de blanc.

\- C'est étrange, il ne faisait pas si frai hier soir pourtant.

\- Tout est imprévisible sur ce monde, tu le sais aussi bien que nous, non ?

\- Oui, ça c'est certain.

\- Attends que tes cheveux soient secs pour sortir ou tu vas attraper la mort.

\- Tant de prévoyance me touche capitaine.

\- Pour une fois que quelque chose te touche. »

Les y voilà donc, on en revenait toujours au même où elle rêvait ? Shanks ne cesserait donc jamais de lui lancer des piques de cette façon, et depuis qu'il s'était complètement dévoilé la veille, ça ne risquait pas de s'arranger. Nami s'en amusait plus qu'autre chose, il n'était pas réellement sérieux de toutes façons, cela se sentait dans ses yeux pétillants et sa moue moqueuse. Et puis, c'était toujours agréable de se faire désirer, surtout pour Nami.

« Mais, la voile...

\- J'avais chargé Yasopp d'en acheter une dès la première heure et de la poser avec les autres. Ensuite je leur avait juste dit de se préparer au départ et que nous partirions dès que j'en aurais donné l'ordre. Tu viens de laisser filer ta dernière opportunité de nous fausser compagnie, nous faisons cap sur l'archipel des Sabaody. »

Cette nouvelle réchauffa le cœur de Nami qui sourit et malgré ce que lui avait dit le capitaine juste avant, sortit sur le pont pour voir de ses propres yeux l'île s'éloigner d'eux et se confondre peu à peu avec le ciel blanc qui crachait de la neige fine s'apparentant plus à des flocons fondants dès qu'ils touchaient le sol. Elle souffla sur ses mains gelées pour les réchauffer et ses joues prirent une adorable teinte sanguine au contact du froid. Shanks arriva sur ses talons et lui ordonna de se mettre quelque chose de plus chaud sur le dos avant de tomber malade, elle n'obtempéra pas de suite et l'empereur fut rapidement las d'être toujours derrière elle et de lui faire des recommandations préféra de loin retrouver Ben, comme à son habitude, perché en haut de sa vigie.

Il tirait sur une cigarette, sa fumée se confondant avec la buée sortant des lèvres de son capitaine. Celui-ci avait besoin de calme, la compagnie de son second ne parlant jamais pour ne rien dire était tout indiquée. Et c'était en grande partie pour cela qu'il appréciait tant Beckman et qu'il l'avait choisi pour rejoindre son équipage après la mort de Roger. Il avait toujours été d'excellent conseil, réfléchit, et autant dire qu'un homme tel que Shanks avait grand besoin de quelqu'un de calme pour faire le contrepoids des décisions que lui-même pouvait prendre ou des idées loufoques qu'il avait. Quelqu'un pour le ramener sur terre et dans le droit chemin dès qu'il faisait n'importe quoi.

Shanks resta un long moment assit sur le sol de la vigie à regarder le ciel, Ben assit sur le rebord, les jambes ballantes dans le vide. La neige s'arrêta de tomber pour le bonheur de tout le monde, annonçant que peut-être la température allait remonter, il était toujours plus agréable de naviguer par temps chaud. Cette pensée satisfaisante ne dura pas longtemps et la voix de Ben lui parvint en disant :

« Capitaine, il y a un navire qui approche.

\- Quel est son pavillon ?

\- On dirait que c'est... »

Dès la première intervention du second, Shanks s'était relevé pour voir de quoi pouvait bien parler l'homme et quand il perçu ce dont il parlait, il se pencha par dessus la vigie pour hurler à ceux du bas de virer de direction pour aller à la rencontre de l'embarcation. Comment diable ce type avait-il pu les retrouver ? Néanmoins, cela fit sourire le capitaine, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on recevait la visite d'un vieil ennemi, ils partageraient une chope de rhum et cela serait une bonne raison de festoyer pour le soir.

D'en bas, la voix féminine de Nami s'égosillant lui parvenu :

« Vous jouez à quoi capitaine ? Les Sabaody sont à bâbord ! »

L'enquiquineuse de service était toujours là et il l'avait presque oublié en se replongeant dans les souvenirs de ses débuts dans la piraterie. À nouveau, il se pencha par dessus le rebord pour l'apercevoir, mains sur les hanches, fulminante et attendant des explications.

« Nous reprendrons le chemin après, il y a quelqu'un à récupérer avant ! Fait pas cette tête, tu vas avoir des rides avant l'âge sinon !

\- Vous m'aviez pourtant dit que nous allions directement sur l'archipel !

\- Un petit contretemps d'une heure ou deux, trois fois rien, ne t'en fait pas !

\- Mais... »

Nami ne termina pas sa phrase, Shanks venait de bondir de la vigie pour se planter juste en face d'elle, surprise, elle avait bien cru que son dernier jour était arrivé en voyant la masse sombre sauter sur elle à pleine vitesse. Il n'en fut pourtant rien, Shanks était bien campé sur ses deux jambes, comme s'il faisait de tels sauts tout les jours, ce qui ne devait pas être très loin de la réalité vu la témérité du personnage.

« Ne te plains pas, tu vas rencontrer du beau monde. Une chance pour une petite pirate comme toi. Alors observe un peu les liens entre pointures du monde. »

En temps normal, Nami lui aurait fait une remarque sur le fait qu'il flattait quelque peu son égo personnel en disant qu'il faisait partit des pointures de la piraterie, mais de une, s'était vrai et de deux, il avait réussi à piquer sa curiosité. Ils restèrent donc côtes à côtes sur le pont supérieur à attendre d'avoir en vu l'embarcation arrivant droit sur eux.

« Qui est-ce ?

\- Tu n'aime pas les surprises ?

\- Tout dépend quelle est la nature de la surprise.

\- Ah oui ?

\- J'aime bien avoir la surprise de trouver un trésors à mes pieds en me levant le matin, mais je n'apprécie pas trop être surprise par un pirate alors que je vole paisiblement un navire Marine.

\- Je vais en entendre parler longtemps de cette histoire, non ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que vous me déposiez sur Sabaody. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

Nami avait froncé ses sourcils en apercevant approcher l'étrange barque et en distinguant nettement d'étranges... choses transparentes, comme de la brume mouvante.

« Ceci est inhabituel par contre, il doit être accompagné, ce qui est rare.

\- Mais de qui vous parlez ? »

Shanks ne lui donna pas de réponse mais le sourire franc qui s'affichait sur son visage ne présageait rien de bon selon la navigatrice. Elle eut une réponse pourtant très rapidement et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine quand elle reconnu une sorte d'ectoplasme moqueur arriver en face d'elle et se mettre à rire. Comment oublier cette chose ? Mais Nami ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shanks aurait des affiliations avec une fille pareil, surtout qu'il avait clairement parlé d'un homme, ce n'était pas logique. Nami remit ses suppositions de côtés en distinguant enfin un visage sur le minuscule navire venant à eux. La fixant durement, comme s'il la scannait, cherchant ses faiblesses pour la tuer, un homme était debout et voguait jusqu'à eux. Bien qu'elle ne l'eut jamais vu, la jeune fille le reconnu instantanément, tant elle en avait entendu parlé et tant son nom et son image résonnait sur les océans.

Devant ses yeux ébahit, il y avait certes une demoiselle flottant dans le ciel, ses longs cheveux roses au vent, mais la présence de Perona n'était plus l'important, l'important était Œil de Faucon, le Grand Corsaire, raide sur ses jambes arrivant droit sur eux.

oOoOoOo

 **Et c'est ainsi que la deuxième partie ce clôt, il y en aura une troisième sur et une quatrième éventuellement, rien n'est moins sûr. Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre, j'avance dans l'histoire mais je rends Nami un peu trop hermétique et Shanks un peu trop... pressant, enfin je trouve, j'essayerai de faire balance dans le prochain chapitre qui mettra surement beaucoup plus de temps à arriver vu qu'il n'a même été commencé à l'écriture et que je tiens tout de même à garder une certaine stabilité dans la narration, sans tomber dans la guimauve ni le cliché. Autant dire que ça ne se terminera pas sur un "Nami regarda Shanks, l'homme de sa vie, amoureusement et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, la séparation fut terrible blablabla..." voyez le genre ? Hors de question, surtout que l'idée c'est que Shanks est un homme mûr et Nami une petite pirate.**

 **Bref, si vous voulez me donner vos propres impressions, c'est juste en dessous et la suite arrivera, peut-être d'ici deux semaines ou un mois, il faut compter un certain temps pour pondre des chapitres de plus de 10.000 mots x) A plus pour la suite !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yosh ! Voilà la suite et fin après presque un an d'absence, j'ai eu un mal fou à la moitié de l'écriture, un vide intersidéral qui m'a empêché de poursuivre. J'espère que cette fin vous conviendra, il n'y a aucune relecture de la fin (genre les quatre milles derniers mots) parce que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de relire pour l'instant, donc cela sera fait plus tard pour apporter quelques corrections ou modifier quelques tournures de phrases qui sont peut-être pas terrible.**  
 **Voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Alors petites réponse aux deux reviews que j'ai eu avant toutes choses : Tout d'abord Bober's, merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait drôlement plaisir ! Et j'espère que tu verras la suite de cette fiction, parce qu'après presque un an d'attente, je ne pense pas que beaucoup de monde vienne la voir ^^' Alors je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi sur le truc avec les Marines, au début je trouvais que ça passait plutôt bien et au bout d'un moment et encore plus à la relecture j'aurais envie de supprimer le passage tant c'est pas dans la ligne de ce qui précède mais bon flegme oblige, je ne reprendrais pas maintenant, peut-être plus tard qui sait ;) Ah et on arrive à la partie clichée et rose bonbon où tu disais apprécier qu'il n'y en ai pas... Ben écoute, là je t'avoue que la fin... Ok c'est un peu cliché mais ça passe encore, enfin j'espère... Bref encore merci pour ton commentaire !**

 **Et Nesple, comme tu le verras peut-être, non, elle n'est pas abandonnée ! Voici la fin et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! merci pour ton message en tout cas :)**

Un frisson glacé parcouru la nuque de Nami, et elle se mit de manière incontrôlable à regarder autour d'elle avec effroi, se rapprochant du capitaine Shanks tout en espérant se tromper dans ses déductions. Shanks qui ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi il se retrouvait tout d'un coup avec la gamine collée à lui avec des grands yeux paniqués qu'elle braquait partout. Peut-être le corsaire approchant lui inspirait une crainte démesurée. Il l'entendit murmurer des « Où est-il ? Dite-moi que c'est un cauchemar... » avant de la voir sortir sans prévention son bâton de sorcière et de l'armer, le pointant un peu partout dans le vide autour d'elle. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur en lui demandant ce qu'elle fichait, ce à quoi elle ne répondit pas, lorgnant du coin de l'œil le bateau de Mihawk approchant de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que ses hommes soient en mesure de lui lancer des cordes pour qu'il s'amarre au Red Force. Shanks s'approcha, tout sourire, pour saluer son vieil ami en lui tendant sa main, que celui-ci saisit en lui faisant un signe de tête en guise de salut. Nami, sur ses gardes l'observa, restant en arrière et prête à dégainer à tout moment. Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et un « Bouh » chuchoté à son oreille, elle sursauta comme jamais et lança une décharge, sans réfléchir, derrière elle. Pauvre Lucky qui fut électrisé alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé à personne. S'en suivi un rire cristallin qui fit lever les yeux de Nami vers le ciel pour percevoir, flottant dans les airs, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses, se moquant ouvertement de la navigatrice. Elle fronça les sourcils en la hélant.

« Tu étais sur Thriller Bark toi ? Tu as essayé de nous piquer notre trésor, non ?

\- En effet. Et toi tu es la promise d'Absalom. De l'équipage de ce cinglé qui à foutu en l'air tout nos plans. La copine de néga-pif...

\- Où sont les autres ? Moria ? Le Docteur fou ? Et surtout cet homme-lion ?

\- Pas là. Je me suis fait envoyée par le Corsaire aux pattes de chats sur l'île du sabreur, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. »

Les épaules de Nami se détendirent, elle avait craint de se retrouver encore une fois aux prises avec le taré qui voulait faire d'elle sa femme. Un immense soulagement la submergea quand elle se rendit soudain compte qu'un regard dans son dos lui glaçait le sang, elle se retourna, sachant déjà qu'elle allait devoir affronter les yeux d'un des Sept Grands Corsaires, l'un de ceux qui l'effrayait sans aucun doute le plus au vue de la réputation qui le précédait et surtout sachant que même Zoro, l'un des hommes les plus forts qu'elle connaisse, elle ne pouvait le nier, avait essuyé un très douloureux échec face à lui. La puissance des Corsaires qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer lui revint en mémoire et en avoir un nouveau face à elle la liquéfiait tout simplement.

Il ne cessa de la fixer, scannant la moindre parcelle de son corps, un frisson lui remonta l'échine, elle se sentait complètement incapable de faire le moindre geste, se fut Shanks qui détendit l'atmosphère en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de Mihawk, ce qui le perturba dans son analyse de la jeune fille.

« Viens donc boire un coup et me raconter tes derniers exploits. Ah, salut Perona.

\- Shanks. »

La moitié des hommes suivirent le mouvement et s'installèrent sur le pont où, pour profiter du soleil, ils commencèrent à picoler à la santé du rival éternel de leur capitaine.

Nami n'y comprenait rien, s'ils étaient ennemis, pourquoi ne s'attaquaient-ils pas ? Voyant la cohue qui prenait place et ne se sentant pas la force de la supporter, elle s'éclipsa vite fait dans la salle de navigation où elle trouvait sans mal de quoi s'occuper depuis des jours. Elle y entra après avoir frappé sans que personne ne lui réponde et trouva le navigateur officiel du Red Force en pleine discussion avec Yasopp, tout deux se tournèrent vers elle en la voyant entrer et le navigateur lui adressa un signe de tête avant de sortir de la salle, la laissant seule avec le père d'un de ses meilleurs amis.

« Je vous ai dérangé ? Excusez-moi.

\- Non, pas du tout. Nous avions fini de discuter. »

Un peu penaude face à la situation, Nami ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Yasopp lui fit un sourire et installa son postérieur sur le bureau de navigation, l'invitant à s'asseoir en sa compagnie.

« Parle-moi un peu de mon fiston, tu avais l'air de le connaître et nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de poursuivre notre discussion de la dernière fois ! »

Elle se remémora son arrivée sur le navire de Shanks, effectivement, elle avait eu une réaction plus qu'étrange lorsqu'elle avait vu le père d'Usopp et ne lui avait donné aucune explications sur celle-ci. Son cerveau carburait à cent mille à la seconde, pouvait-elle révéler tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu alors que son père ne semblait même pas au courant que son fils était devenu pirate ?

« Usopp. Oui, il m'a été donné de le rencontrer.

\- Raconte-moi, comment est-il ? Sa mère va bien ? Il est toujours à Sirop avec elle ou a-t-il pris la mer ?

\- Euh... Usopp vivait à Sirop quand nous l'avons rencontré oui. Mais il y vivait seul. Je... L'annonce risque de vous paraître abrupte mais...

\- Bankina est morte, c'est ça. »

Ce n'était pas une question, Nami baissa le regard et s'assit sur une chaise en face de lui, dos à l'une des étagères emplie de livres.

« Oui. Lorsque Usopp était enfant.

\- Je m'en doutait à vrai dire, cela fait des années que je n'ai pas reçu une lettre de sa part, elle qui ne cessait de me harceler. Au début j'ai pensé qu'elle s'était peut-être fâchée contre moi, les femmes ont souvent des caractères biens étranges. Et puis, au fil des années... Et Usopp ? Que fait-il à Sirop maintenant ?

\- Eh bien, il n'est plus à Sirop aujourd'hui.

\- Où est-il alors ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, certainement en route pour les Sabaody, comme tous les membres de notre équipage, à attendre de reprendre l'aventure après deux ans de silence. Du moins, je l'espère.

\- Votre équipage... ? Il est devenu pirate ?

\- Oui, il a pris le large avec nous quand nous avons débarqué à Sirop. »

Yasopp eut un grand rire et essuya de discrètes larmes que Nami fit mine de ne pas remarquer pour ne pas blesser l'homme qui se voulait fort en apprenant la mort de sa femme. Il se montra par la suite très intéressé sur tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre, Nami lui conta avec joie leurs aventures, comment Usopp avait sauvé son île, lorsqu'ils étaient montés au ciel, la manière avec laquelle il avait brûlé le drapeau du Gouvernement Mondial sous les yeux de la Marine, déclarant la guerre au monde entier au nom des Chapeaux de Pailles... Yasopp posa milles et une questions sur la bataille d'Enies Lobby, sur le caractère de son fils, voulant tout savoir.

Nami répondit comme elle pouvait et le présenta comme un homme courageux et qui ne mentait que de temps à autres, en somme passant sur les quelques défauts qu'il avait parfois.

« Mais, sa tête n'est pas mise à prix ?

\- Si, mais il ne présente pas son vrai visage dessus, c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas pu le reconnaître.

\- Le type avec un masque ! Il a le nez de sa mère ! »

La navigatrice l'accompagna sans mal dans son rire et la discussion dura jusqu'à se que la porte s'ouvre brusquement, cognant sur une étagère qui fit tomber trois livres. Shanks tenait l'encadrement de sa main et son regard se braqua sur Nami qu'il prit par le bras pour l'entraîner avec lui en lui disant de son haleine puant la vinasse :

« Ah t'es là toi ! Je te cherche depuis des heures ! Vient, faut que tu racontes à Mihawk tes aventures avec Luffy, j'veux le faire rire un peu, j'ai peur qu'il nous fasse une dépression le petit à force de traîner dans les cimetières. »

Il sembla se souvenir dans l'instant que la demoiselle n'était pas seule et tourna vers son compagnon de route avec un regard noir.

« T'essaierai pas de me piquer ma proie y a des fois toi ? T'as une bonne femme et un gamin qui t'attende, alors calme tes ardeurs ! »

Nami lui jeta un regard désolé et Yasopp fit un sourire, ne cherchant pas à se justifier auprès de son capitaine, il se redressa pour les pousser vers la sortie et fermer la porte derrière eux.

« Dehors vous deux, j'ai une lettre à écrire. Et Nami, je compte sur toi pour veiller à ce qu'il arrête de picoler, il en tient déjà une sacrée. Bonne chance ! »

Shanks imprima avec dix secondes de retard ce que venait de dire son homme et se tourna vers la porte close pour dire au travers du bois, tout en tenant toujours l'avant-bras de Nami si fermement qu'il aurait pu lui faire mal :

« Hé ! Je suis assez grand pour savoir que je peux encore boire ! »

La jeune fille chercha à se dégager en l'assassinant des yeux.

« Capitaine débile ! Je viens tout juste de lui apprendre que son fils et moi sommes du même équipage et que sa femme est morte peu après qu'il ai quitté son île ! »

L'empereur baissa les yeux sur elle cherchant à comprendre au mieux les paroles de la navigatrice.

« Comment ça ''morte'' ?

\- Mais vous le faite exprès ? Allez vous excusez !

\- Ah oui, je vois ! Merde ! Attend-moi ici, si tu bouges, je te fais la peau !

\- Mais oui, bien sûr. »

Shanks ouvrit à nouveau la porte et passa la tête pour dire un très rapide « Pardon, on en parlera plus tard si tu veux. » et ressortir tout aussi vite, reprenant le poignet de la rousse entre ses doigts, la tirant derrière lui sans ménagements.

« Vous êtes encore complètement saoul ! Arrêtez, vous me faite mal !

\- Fait pas ta gamine fragile, ça ne prend plus. »

La lumière du pont lui obligea à fermer les yeux quelques secondes tendit que Shanks ne prenait pas ce paramètres en compte, la traînant toujours à sa suite, ce qui entraîna un inévitable trébuchement de la demoiselle. Elle eut le temps de le maudire juste avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le capitaine, qui, claudiquant à cause de l'alcool, rata la première marche de l'escalier. Ils finirent tout deux en bas plus rapidement que prévu, sous les rires hilares des hommes de Shanks, sans parler de Perona qui trouvait certainement ça très, voir extrêmement, drôle de voir l'une de ses anciennes ennemies se rétamer sous ses yeux.

Nami se redressa plus furieuse que jamais et saisit le capitaine encore au sol par l'encolure pour le secouer d'avant en arrière, l'insultant de tous les noms. Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais posa sa main sur le bras de Nami pour qu'elle arrête ça, ce qu'elle fit. Shanks avait les yeux baissé, caché par ses cheveux, ce qui inquiéta un poil la navigatrice, pensant qu'il s'était peut-être fait plus mal qu'escompté dans sa chute.

« Je crois que je vais vomir. »

Elle crut qu'elle allait hurler tellement il la désespérait, et se releva bien vite, se mettant le plus loin possible du capitaine malade prit de hoquets douloureux, laissant présager la suite des événements. Lucky, mort de rire vint très vite à la rescousse de son supérieur pour le saisir par son bras valide et l'entraîner près du bastingage où il dégobilla ses tripes sans aucune impunité et même sous les encouragements de ses hommes. Nami ferma les yeux, elle avait la sensation d'être au beau milieu d'un rassemblement d'animaux de foire tous aussi puérils et débiles qu'à leur seize ans.

Shanks resta accoudé à attendre d'avoir fini de vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre pendant une dizaines de longues minutes et quand il eut fini, Lucky chargea Nami d'aller l'allonger. Ce qu'elle fit avec toute la mauvaise foi dont elle était capable et tout le dégoût qu'elle lui portait à le voir dans un état pareil à a peine quatre heures de l'après-midi.

Le trajet se fit sans encombres, bien qu'elle redoutait plus que tout d'avoir à lui faire monter les marches menant à sa chambre. Il s'allongea de lui-même et commença à comater dans son lit pendant que Nami tentait de lui enlever ses bottes dégoûtantes qui risquaient de salir les draps, cela finit, elle entreprit de retirer son pardessus dont il se plaigna qu'il n'était pas confortable d'être allongé avec. Manquant de lui asséner un coup de poing qui l'aurait emmené en tout droit aux enfers, la demoiselle débuta à lui retirer la veste, pestant contre la chaîne de l'encolure qu'elle jugeait impossible à détacher. Après s'être arraché la peau du pouce, elle y parvint et retourna l'homme sur le matelas à grandes peines avant de tirer la veste d'un coup sec, la dégageant complètement. Rageusement, elle jeta le vêtement sur une chaise, s'apprêtant à sortir quand la voix rauque du capitaine lui dit qu'il avait froid.

« Débouillez-vous, vous êtes un grand garçon, vous devriez pouvoir vous en sortir tout seul ! »

Ce qu'il tenta de faire, avant d'échouer misérablement en tombant du lit dans un bruit sourd. Une nouvelle fois, Nami ferma les yeux pour contenir sa colère, elle lui expliquerai sa façon de penser quand il aurait décuvé, et s'approcha du lit, repoussant les draps tellement vivement qu'elle faillit en déchirer un.

« C'est bon, maintenant mettez-vous dans ce fichu lit. »

Shanks se releva avec peine et se cogna l'arrière du crâne en se remettant en position dodo. Nami le recouvrit des draps et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir définitivement cette fois.

« Merci Nami, tu es un amour ! »

Elle eut un sourire mauvais en se demandant s'il dirait toujours ça après le savon qu'elle comptait lui passer.

oOoOoOo

Mihawk et Perona ne partirent qu'après avoir dîner, cela sembla très long à Nami qui était vraiment très mal à l'aise face au Corsaire ne cessant de la scanner de son regard perçant, bien que Perona put lui donner quelques information sur le second de son équipage, Zoro, qui, d'après ses dires, avait passé ses deux années d'entraînements sur l'île du plus grand sabreur au monde. Elle fut rassurée de savoir qu'il se trouvait en ce moment même à Sabaody, où il avait donc pu se rendre sans se perdre, et se demanda à quel niveau de puissance il pouvait bien se placer après deux ans auprès de son dernier adversaire pour atteindre son but ultime. Nami fut soulagée de les voir quitter le Red Force et s'éloigner tranquillement du bâtiment. Quelque chose lui réchauffa le cœur, Perona lui avait dit qu'ils n'avaient mis que trois jours à arriver ici après être parti des Sabaody. Il lui restait donc au minimum trois petits jours à tenir ici pour retrouver ses amis, et un sourire étincelant ne quittait plus ses joues. Sourire qui se perdit lorsqu'elle buvait un verre dans la cuisine en compagnie de Ben Beckman et Yasopp et que leur capitaine entra comme une fleur en s'étonnant de ne trouver plus qu'eux trois de debout.

La demoiselle ruminait depuis sept ou huit heures une façon de lui faire payer ses actes de l'après-midi mais il l'a pris de cour en posant ses genoux à terre face à elle, assise, sa main saisissant l'une des siennes brusquement.

« Nami, excuse mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Je... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que la jeune pirate lui donna un délicat coup de pied dans les parties intimes le pliant en deux. Les larmes aux yeux, il reprit :

« OK, si c'est ta façon de montrer ton mécontentement, j'accepte, mais ne recommence pas... s'il te plaît ? »

Elle lui décocha son premier regard depuis qu'il était entré, noir, et s'accouda à la table, reprenant sa conversation avec Ben et Yasopp, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Shanks soupira et se releva difficilement sous l'hilarité de Yasopp, plus ivre que jamais, les nouvelles que Nami lui avait donné l'ayant certainement plus affecté qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

Le capitaine vint poser son postérieur sur une chaise en face de Nami, la lorgnant avec sont air malicieux, cherchant à la faire sourire, il se saisit d'un verre qu'un de ses hommes avait abandonné sur un tonneau et le remplit de la gnôle qu'ils buvaient tous. Après le spectacle qu'il leur avait offert cet après-midi, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées que de recommencer à boire maintenant mais quand Ben lui fit la réflexion il rétorqua du tac au tac qu'il fallait ''soigner le mal par la mal'' ne trouvant rien à y répliquer, il reprit sa conversation avec Nami sur la navigation à adopter jusqu'à leur arrivée et le temps qu'il faudrait pour cela.

« Selon Perona, ils ont mit trois jours à nous atteindre, donc dans trois jours minimum nous devrions voir Sabaody, enfin, si votre capitaine n'a pas une autre idée stupide pour nous faire perdre du temps.

\- Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une tempête ou d'une attaque, cela peut nous ralentir.

\- Oui, c'est à prendre en compte, mais s'il n'y a pas d'idioties de faite à la navigation ou de virement de barre pour de simples soucis de ravitaillement d'alcool, comme cela semble extrêmement primordial chez vous, ça devrait être assez rapide.

\- On est bon niveau nourriture, on refera le plein complet sur l'archipel, mais nous avons encore de quoi tenir deux ou trois semaines. Par contre, il va falloir penser à revoir les tours de vigie vu que nous avons eut quelques blessés pendant les dernières escarmouches, autant mettre des hommes valides au guet et laisser les autres se reposer.

\- Qui est en vigie d'ailleurs ?

\- Lucky, mais le tour suivant est pour Pintel normalement, mais vu qu'il s'est prit un mauvais coup dans la tempe, son œil gauche est masqué pour le moment. »

Un silence général accueillit les informations de Ben suite à la question de son capitaine qui avait pris sur lui de manière démesurée pour ne pas répondre à Nami par rapport ses attaques à peine voilées sur les quelques tords qu'il avait pu avoir.

« Je prends la place de Pintel dans ce cas, ma sieste de l'après-midi m'a suffisamment reposé. Qui prend la relève ?

\- Normalement, Ragetti. Mais un Marine lui à planté un couteau dans le ventre, d'après le doc, ça lui à perforé le...

\- Ouais, je vois.

\- J'ai déjà le dernier à prendre, Shanks, j'avoue avoir besoin d'un peu de sommeil, sinon je l'aurais pris sans problème. »

\- Ben et Shanks tournèrent tout deux le regard vers Nami qui soupira en comprenant où ils voulaient en venir, elle-même posa ses yeux sur Yasopp qu'on entendait plus, il s'était endormis et commençait même à ronfler profondément la tête renversée sur sa chaise.

« D'accord, je vais le prendre. Combien de temps durent vos tours de garde chez vous ?

\- C'est l'histoire de deux heures en général. Là haut tu as une lampe à huile pour lire si tu veux et autant de couvertures que nécessaire.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais aller dormir un peu avant, réveillez-moi quand ça sera mon tour.

\- Bon début de nuit Nami. »

Elle grimaça sous la phrase de Ben, rien que de penser à rester seule durant deux heures dans le froid et le vent de la vigie du Red Force la déprimait d'avance.

Une fois qu'elle eut fermée la porte, Shanks donna un petit coup de coude à Yasopp pour tenter de le réveiller, infaisable. Ben recula sa chaise et posa ses pieds sur la table, serrant son verre dans une main et de l'autre regardant son capitaine qui fixait la porte où était sortie Nami après qu'il eut abandonné d'essayer de sortir de ses rêves le canonnier.

« Elle a l'air de t'en vouloir.

\- M'en parle pas.

\- Va falloir trouver un bon moyen de te racheter.

\- Je passe mon temps à ça je crois.

\- Tu aurais du prendre le second tour de garde après qu'elle ai dit qu'elle le ferait.

\- Eh, je veux bien être sympa mais je ne suis pas un pigeon.

\- C'est juste de la galanterie. Et ça à l'air d'être son truc.

\- Bof. Je suis pirate, pas gentilhomme.

\- Ah captain, et toi qui pensait éventuellement la mettre dans ton lit, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas t'en sortir.

\- Il me reste encore minimum trois jours, j'ai le temps. Elle finira bien par craquer.

\- Tu disais déjà ça au début. Tu commence à te faire vieux pour ce genre d'histoires.

\- Parle pour toi. Je n'ai qu'une parole et je m'y tiendrai.

\- Comme tu veux Shanks. Mais tu sais ce que j'en pense. Tu devrais aller en vigie maintenant, Lucky doit attendre. Je me charge de Yasopp, il a eu une rude journée.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. La petite est amie avec son fils, non ?

\- En effet, et il a appris la mort de sa femme aujourd'hui en même temps qu'elle lui révélait la condition de pirate de son fils, un brave garçon d'après ce qu'elle lui a dit.

\- J'essayerai de lui en toucher deux mots s'il en ressent le besoin. Va te coucher, je m'occupe de la vigie.

\- À demain captain, évite de t'endormir.

\- Compte la dessus. »

oOoOoOo

Shanks renifla la morve qui menaçait de couler de son nez et toussa légèrement, maudissant le froid qu'il faisait en vigie, surtout les soirs venteux comme celui-ci. Malgré le trois épaisses couvertures qu'il portait par dessus deux pulls. Ils n'étaient pas encore entrés dans la zone météorologique des Sabaody et cela se ressentait plutôt bien. Une main lourde passa sur ses yeux pour les garder ouverts le plus longtemps possible, Ben avait peut-être raison finalement, il commençait à être vieux pour ce genre de choses, mais prendre sa retraite de pirate le répugnait, il avait encore beaucoup trop de belles choses à vivre et il préférait de loin mourir au combat tel Barbe Blanche ou en relançant l'espoir de la piraterie comme Roger. Il était de toutes façons persuadé qu'il finirait par mourir au moment voulu et la façon dont le destin l'aurait décidé.

Malgré la fatigue qui l'envahissait peu à peu, ses sens l'informèrent sans mal que quelqu'un tirait sur les cordages en bas, commençant une ascension vers lui. Son étonnement ne fut pas des moindres lorsqu'il aperçut la tignasse rousse détachée de Nami.

Nami qui posa un pichet fumant et un livre sur le sol avant de s'installer à ses côtés.

« Tu ne voulais pas dormir ?

\- Impossible de fermer l'œil. Je n'arrive jamais à trouver le sommeil lorsque je sais que l'on va me réveiller dans peu de temps.

\- Retourne dans le lit, je peux prendre ton tour.

\- Trop aimable. Mais j'ai dit que je le ferai, ce n'est pas vous qui m'en dissuaderez.

\- Je tente juste de me racheter pour cet après-midi.

\- Vous serez pardonné quand Sabaody sera en vue. Et puis, avec ce tour, je pourrais profiter un peu plus de votre bibliothèque. La journée est trop bruyante pour pouvoir lire tranquillement. »

Elle se saisit du pichet brûlant et le porta tel quel à ses lèvres et le tendit à Shanks.

« Café ?

\- Merci. »

La jeune pirate ne tarda pas à frissonner dès le premier coup de vent qui lui souleva les cheveux. Elle se pencha pour regarder autour d'elle où se trouvaient les fameuses couvertures dont lui avait parlé le capitaine lorsqu'elle avait accepté de prendre la vigie mais ne perçut rien de cet ordre. Shanks lui ouvrit alors un pan de ses draps.

« Elles sont toutes sur moi. Il fait beaucoup trop froid ici. »

Nami le regarda de travers. Il invitait à un rapprochement qui n'était pas vraiment à son goût mais le capitaine lui fit un sourire et roula des yeux, l'air malin, comme à son habitude en poursuivant :

« Nous avons déjà dormis blottit l'un contre l'autre, échangés des baisers... Ne me dit pas que cela te gêne ? Et puis, on se tiendra chaud comme ça ! »

Elle céda. Il n'avait pas tord, évidemment, mais elle se refusa tout contact trop ambiguë avec lui et ainsi resta droite, serrant la couverture contre elle, le frôlant à peine. Une nouvelle lampée de café fut la bienvenue pour elle.

« Tu aurais du ramené quelques bouteilles, ça nous aurait plus réchauffé.

\- Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que vous aviez un problème avec l'alcool ?

\- J'aime faire la fête. Je ne bois jamais sans raison que je sache.

\- Sans raison ? Il y avait une raison à fêter le réapprovisionnement sur la dernière île ?

\- Oui, évidemment. D'ailleurs à partir de demain soir nous commencerons à boire pour les derniers jours que tu passes en notre compagnie.

\- Ah. »

Elle l'imaginait déjà sans mal complètement ivre d'alcool et de joie à l'idée qu'elle ne les honorent plus de sa présence et pensait également à l'état dans lequel il risquait de rentrer dormir le soir, si jamais il parvenait à revenir jusque dans la cabine, ce qui était très loin d'être gagné.

« Tu ne veux pas te détendre ? Tu es aussi tendue que le jour où tu étais enchaînée dans l'infirmerie. Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si, très bien. Je ne veux simplement plus faire de faux pas en votre compagnie et risquer de faire une erreur.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Chez vous, tout les prétextes sont bons pour me sauter dessus, je ne veux pas vous en laisser l'opportunité, c'est tout.

\- Tu te méprends sur mon compte, petite pirate, tu as encore énormément de choses à apprendre.

\- Vous avez l'air tellement vieux lorsque vous dîtes ce genre de choses. »

Shanks piqua un fard, même lui se rendait compte qu'il avait presque l'air d'un vieux con à faire une morale à deux berrys. Nami fit un sourire en le voyant grimacer à la pique.

« Toujours est-il que tu es encore jeune, tu as beaucoup à vivre et à expérimenter pour pouvoir parler de choses que tu ne connais que peu.

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je connais ou non, capitaine. »

Rien que parce qu'elle disait son appellation de capitaine, Shanks sut qu'il avait gagné la première manche. Elle ne le nommait ainsi que lorsqu'elle souhaitait le taquiner ou sur chacun des moments où elle avait faillit craquer face à lui. Et il avait raison, dans l'instant qui suivit, la demoiselle laissa tomber ses épaules, posa son dos sur le mat et laissa sa hanche toucher un peu plus la sienne.

« Certes. Mais j'en ai vu assez pour savoir à quel type de fille j'ai à faire.

\- Ah oui ? Et quel est ce type ?

\- Le type allumeuse qui perds ses moyens au moment fatidique, démontrant sans aucun doute qu'elle n'a que très peu d'expérience mais est dans le refus de l'admettre.

\- Hm. Vous pensez donc être la première personne que je tente de duper pour obtenir ses services ?

\- Oh non, loin de là. Justement, tu es experte dans ce domaine, jusqu'à ce que ça aille trop loin pour toi, c'est là que tu commence à trembler en te demandant si tu vas réussir à te sortir du pétrin dans lequel tu es ou si tu peux te permettre de céder à tes pulsions naturelles. En passant au cap suivant.

\- Seriez-vous entrain de tenter de me provoquer ?

\- La provocation fait son effet avec toi jusque là.

\- Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez entrain de tenter une analyse psychologique des plus poussée sur ma personne.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait également. C'est ce que je fais sur chaque personne qui m'a été donnée de rencontrer. Savoir à qui on a à faire est toujours très important. »

Nami remit la couverture correctement sur ses épaules, le froid la faisant trembler plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle décida par la même occasion de montrer au capitaine qu'elle avait moins peur qu'il ne semblait le croire et colla tout bonnement son corps au sien de manière qui se voulait complètement innocente. Les lèvres de Shanks s'étirèrent en un doux sourire.

« Tu vois, une petite provocation et tu cours pour me prouver que je me trompe.

\- J'ai froid, vous allez me tenir chaud, là est la nuance.

\- Je pourrais te tenir chaud de bien d'autres manières si tu abandonnais un peu ton foutu caractère borné.

\- Borné ? Moi bornée ? Venant de votre part, c'est blessant.

\- C'est vrai que nous nous valons peut-être sur ce point mais au moins je ne viens pas pour jouer les saintes nitouches auprès de toi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu aurais bien pu rester deux heures à attendre en cabine, mais tu as préféré me rejoindre ici, ça vaut ce que ça vaut mais ça veut tout de même dire que tu valorise le fait de passer du temps avec moi.

\- Vous voyez des messages où il n'y en a pas, c'est certainement pour cela que vous passez votre temps à tenter des choses vaines.

\- Quelles genre de choses vaines ?

\- Me mettre dans votre lit peut-être.

\- Tu es déjà dans mon lit que je sache.

\- Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, ne jouez pas les innocents, ça ne vous va pas. »

De la buée sortie de leurs bouches lorsqu'ils soupirèrent d'un même souffle, ce qui les firent sourire, sans daigner se regarder. Les yeux de Nami regardait l'océan infini devant eux pendant que ceux de Shanks étaient fixés sur le ciel où les nuages entravaient la vue des étoiles. Il songea que c'était sûrement mieux ainsi, voir des étoiles aurait poussé le cliché jusqu'au bout et dieu savait à quel point il haïssait les clichés. Le capitaine tourna enfin la tête vers Nami en l'entendant bailler.

« Je croyais que tu n'avais pas sommeil.

\- C'est fou l'effet que vous me faite. »

L'empereur secoua la tête, elle était vraiment irrécupérable.

La demoiselle jubilait, il ne cessait de tendre le bâton pour se faire battre.

Néanmoins, malgré toute la bonne volonté dont elle aurait aimé être capable, elle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le monde des rêves, sa tête roulant sur le côté et les oreilles bercés par le bruit des vaguelettes attaquant la coque du navire. La douce chaleur du cocon qu'elle partageait avec Shanks l'amenant à fermer les yeux.

oOoOoOo

Nami fut réveillée par de puissants ronflements peu agréable à son oreille et un froid glacial sur chaque partie de son corps n'étant pas couverte par ses vêtement. L'obscurité environnante la perturba quelque peu, elle paniqua en cherchant à savoir où elle était et pourquoi se retrouvait-elle assise contre un mat, simplement vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour se rendre compte de ce qui provoquait les ronflements, Shanks était allongé à même le bois inconfortable et dormait paisiblement en ayant emporté avec lui toutes les couvertures qu'ils avaient partagés plus tôt. Il fallut énormément de volonté à Nami pour qu'elle ne lui fiche pas une monumentale correction pour s'être endormi et de l'avoir en plus sacrifiée au froid hivernal. Elle tira sur les draps ce qui ne le réveilla pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tire un bon coup dessus, en prenant appuis sur le corps endormi avec ses pieds pour être certaine de dégager la seule source de chaleur en un coup. Y parvenant, elle manqua par ailleurs de passer par dessus le rebord de la vigie et de se rompre au passage le cou en tombant sur le pont. Le poids mort qu'était Shanks roula sur le côté et il se réveilla sous le choc de son menton sur le mat. Il grogna et éternua bruyamment avant de tourner les yeux tout autour de lui, cherchant à retrouver ses repères dans le noir. Nami lui saisit l'épaule pour qu'il cesse de gesticuler, cela ne marcha pas, pris d'une légère panique du à son brusque réveil, il repoussa cette main violemment et la demoiselle émit un glapissement pathétique en se sentant partir en arrière, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de la part du capitaine. Perdant l'appui qu'elle avait sur ses talons, elle crut voir la fin arriver en percutant la basse rambarde entourant la vigie sous ses cuisses.

Elle sut qu'elle avait vraiment une bonne étoile veillant sur elle lorsqu'une poigne forte la prit par l'encolure pour la ramener sur ses pieds, elle se jeta en avant jusqu'à toucher le bois lisse du mat, ce qui la rassura et permit de calmer les battements saccadés de son cœur après cette frayeur.

La grande main de Shanks se posa dans son dos.

« J'ai flippé pendant deux secondes, excuse-moi.

\- J'ai cru mourir, vous êtes complètement stupide ou je rêve ?

\- J'ai pensé à des ennemis.

\- Merci quand même à vos réflexes sans lesquels vous me retrouviez à l'étage d'en dessous, et sans plus beaucoup de vie.

\- Quitte à te tuer, autant faire ça proprement. »

La navigatrice ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, peut-être un peu plus secouée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre par ce qui avait manqué de se passer. Bien que les risques à être en mer étaient très clairs dans son esprit, jamais elle n'avait jamais encore éprouvé un danger de ce genre, la nuit noire omniprésente et le fait qu'elle vienne de sortir de ses rêves n'aidant pas le moins du monde à se sentir en toutes sécurité. Si bien qu'elle resta un moment agrippée au bois de la vigie avant de le lâcher prudemment, tout en prenant garde à ce que la houle ne la surprenne à son tour.

« On a du dériver, il faut redescendre vérifier que l'on suit le bon cap.

\- Je m'en charge, va au lit, nos quatre heures de garde doivent être écoulées, je vais réveiller Ben ensuite et je te rejoindrais.

\- Ouais, ouais. Je préfère m'occuper de la direction, je reste meilleure que vous en navigation, sans être méchante.

\- Comme tu veux. »

La descente par les cordages fut la plus difficile de toutes celles que Nami avait pu faire de sa courte vie. Encore tremblante, elle se surprise à lorgner le vide sous ses pieds et à penser à la chute qui aurait pu l'attendre à peine cinq minutes plus tôt. S'obligeant à fermer les yeux pour ne pas y songer, elle avala difficilement sa salive et respira un bon coup, jamais elle n'était tombée d'un cordage, il n'y avait aucune raison que cela arrive ici. Ses pieds descendirent lentement mais sûrement vers le sol, alors que Shanks, déjà en bas, la regardait sans comprendre pourquoi elle mettait autant de temps.

« Tu as un problème ?

\- Non, non. C'est juste que... j'ai froid. Et ça me tétanise un peu.

\- Dépêche-toi, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir envie de retourner au chaud. »

Sous cette réflexion, elle voulu hâter sa cadence, en descendant bien plus vite, comme à son habitude.

Elle n'était qu'à deux mètres du sol quand son pied mal placé glissa sur la corde rendue humide par les vagues et la nuit, prise de la même panique que plus tôt et se disant qu'elle devait finalement être bien maudite, elle battit pendant quelques millièmes de secondes des bras pour se raccrocher à quelque chose, n'importe quoi et finalement le cordage glacé et mouillé mordit son biceps et cela fit tomber le poids de son corps vers l'avant, la gifle brusque des fils rêches lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur lorsque sa joue entra en contact avec.

« Nami ? Ça va ? Besoin d'aide ?

\- Non, non, j'ai juste glissé. »

D'en bas, Shanks n'avait perçu que ses mouvements anormaux et la petite chute qu'elle avait eut, ce qui avait fait grincer le vieux bois du mât en se rattrapant d'un coup sec sur les cordes. Il fronça les sourcils, se rapprochant un peu de là où elle était, prêt à intervenir si jamais elle refaisait un faux mouvement. Grande fille qu'elle était, elle n'eut aucun mal à poser les pieds au sol et soupirer en sentant le bois familier sous ses talons, on l'y reprendrait à monter si haut en pleine nuit, surtout dans une vigie où il n'y avait rien qu'un tour de bois pour le sol et juste une pauvre rambarde pas du tout sécurisée, comme le Sunny lui manquait d'un coup...

Elle se dirigea sans attendre vers la salle de navigation pour constater les dégâts qu'avaient engendré leur sieste impromptue et rependre un peu de contenance, sa joue la brûlant encore après le choc qu'elle avait eu sur les cordes, elle s'en préoccuperait plus tard et avec un peu de chance, elle dormirait déjà quand Shanks reviendrait dans sa cabine, et elle n'avait aucune envie de le supporter cette nuit.

La jeune navigatrice pesta en constatant qu'ils avaient tout de même beaucoup dérivés mais n'eut pas le courage de regarder combien de temps de plus de navigation cela allait engendrer.

Retournant en pressant le pas vers la cabine du capitaine, de mauvaise humeur suite aux deux chutes consécutives qu'elle avait faillit avoir, elle eut presque envie d'enfoncer la tête de Shanks dans un mur parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la décence d'attendre qu'elle s'installe dans le lit avant de s'y allonger en y prenant toute la place, évidemment.

Il lorgna un instant le visage de la demoiselle avant de se relever pour s'approcher d'elle, croyant à une nouvelle tentative pour tenter qu'il la fasse sienne pour la nuit, Nami se recula, le regard noir. Pourtant Shanks ne s'arrêta pas et saisit entre ses doigts le menton de la demoiselle, lui faisant malgré elle légèrement tourner le visage, présentant au Roux sa pommette gauche.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ?

\- Tu es méchamment amochée sur la joue, on dirait que tu as pris un sale coup. »

Nami porta instinctivement la main à l'endroit pour y toucher sa peau enflée et qu'elle sentait comme quelque peu ouverte, du sang frai reposait sur le doigt qu'elle avait utilisé, il n'y avait pas grand chose, mais suffisamment pour que Shanks lui dise de s'asseoir deux minutes pour désinfecter la plaie et y poser un pansement pour réparer le visage de porcelaine de la demoiselle.

Elle s'exécuta sans broncher et regarda de plus près la blessure dans un miroir qu'elle avait laissé traîner sur le bureau, en effet elle ne s'était pas loupée et une grimace lui tira le bouche en voyant la griffure couper sa joue en deux, de sa pommette à son menton. C'était peu profond, et avec le peu de connaissances médicales qu'elle avait, même elle pouvait en déduire qu'elle ne garderait pas de marque à l'avenir. Le capitaine ne mit pas de temps à revenir avec de quoi désinfecter et une compresse à lui coller au visage. Elle allait encore être belle avec ça sur la face. Shanks lui appliqua l'alcool ce qui lui piqua désagréablement la visage, elle ne dit pourtant rien et se laissa faire.

« À quel moment tu t'es fait ça ?

\- J'ai faillit tomber lorsque je descendais de la vigie.

\- Et tu t'es mangée le cordage ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as l'air d'une humeur sympathique.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point. »

Il s'abstint de faire plus de commentaires, finissant rapidement de passer sur la plaie et d'y appliquer le pansement de fortune.

« C'est du vite fait, il faudrait que tu ailles voir le médecin de bord demain, il saura mieux quoi faire.

\- Oui, merci. »

Nami se releva rapidement et s'éclipsa dans la petite salle d'eau pour y enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable pour dormir. En revenant dans la chambre, Shanks rangeait quelques papiers traînant ici et là sur son bureau, elle ne dit mot et se glissa dans les draps, aussi discrète qu'un chat. Il semblait pourtant l'avoir entendu car il se détourna rapidement et alla également s'allonger, retirant ses bottes, son par-dessus et sa chemise, dormant par habitude vêtu d'un de ses nombreux short à fleurs. Bien que Nami trouvait répugnant de dormir habillé de ses vêtements de la journée, hormis si la situation empêchait particulièrement de se changer (comme un trop haut taux d'alcool dans le sang, comme cela semblait courant sur le navire), elle ne lui avait rien dit depuis qu'elle était là et ne comptait pas faire la remarque en cette nuit, mettre un tel sujet sur le tapis engendrerait une nouvelle prise de tête et au vue de son humeur, elle se sentait prête à étriper un Amiral à mains nues.

La lumière du côté de Shanks s'éteignit doucement et Nami fit de même, observant la flamme baisser petit à petit tendit qu'elle tournait la roulette entre son pouce et son index, elle regarda intensivement la dernière lueur qu'elle lui offrait pendant quelques longues secondes et la coupa brutalement, les plongeant une nouvelle fois dans un noir complet.

Shanks passa son bras derrière sa tête, baillant allègrement. Il n'avait plus tant sommeil que ça après avoir passé une partie de la journée à dormir plus la sieste impromptue qu'il avait fini par faire en vigie. Il écouta, songeant que la respiration lente de Nami finirait par le bercer, mais il ne l'entendait pas. Elle avait encore du fourrer son nez sous les couvertures pour qu'il ne parvienne pas à la percevoir. C'était incroyable ce que cette fille dormait de manière étrange. Jamais au grand jamais il ne pourrait trouver le sommeil avec quoi que se soit sur le visage, il avait l'impression d'étouffer plus qu'autre chose.

Le capitaine soupira et se massa la nuque, il n'avait vraiment pas été confortable de dormir sur le bois brut de la vigie. Cela fait il inséra son petit doigt dans sa narine à la recherche de trésors insoupçonnés en repensant au moment où il avait manquer de tuer Nami en la poussant de la haut, elle avait du avoir peur la gamine, et il y avait de quoi. Il n'était peut être pas complètement étranger à la vilaine marque qu'elle s'écopait sur la figure, cette pensée fit son petit chemin dans son esprit et il ne fut pas difficile pour l'empereur, trouvant finalement une inestimable richesse dans sa narine et la jetant sous le lit pour partir à la conquête d'autres fabuleux magots, de mettre en ordre les choses et de comprendre qu'elle avait quand même du vachement flipper, ça avait du la déstabiliser dans sa descente, la faire glisser et maintenant elle lui en voulait, ce qui expliquait par la même occasion sa mauvaise humeur. Il soupira doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller (il ne manquerait plus que ça à ajouter à la liste des nombreuses choses qu'il devait se faire pardonner tient).

Les hommes et les femmes n'étaient vraiment pas les mêmes, et plus il passait de temps à ses côtés, plus il s'en rendait compte.

Mais il ne perdait malgré tout pas espoir, il s'était juré de la faire sienne, elle serait donc sienne, et il passa le reste de sa nuit à tenter d'échafauder des plans pour réussir là où il ne cessait d'échouer depuis qu'elle était présente avec eux.

oOoOoOo

Le bon capitaine Shanks ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit et fut l'un des premiers hommes sur le pont à savourer le lever de soleil annonçant une chaude journée. Nami avait su avec son extrême adresse habituelle redresser la barre du Red Force et ils s'approchaient de l'archipel avec plus d'avance que prévu selon les dires du navigateur. Navigateur qui avait été saisit d'une panique en voyant que le navire n'était pas du tout là où il devrait se trouver sur ses plans de navigation qu'il avait soigneusement élaboré la veille, il ne se priva donc pas de vanter les mérites de la jeune fille qui avait beaucoup de choses à lui apprendre. Il fallait dire que l'homme de barre du Red Force avait prit ce rôle car il était l'un des rares à savoir différencier bâbord de tribord, autant dire qu'arriver à une île relevait souvent du miracle chez eux et ils s'en sortaient fréquemment grâce aux cartes qu'ils piquaient à droite ou à gauche et à l'instinct du capitaine ou celui de Ben Beckman qui étaient, mine de rien, infaillible.

Shanks resta un long moment à se décrasser à l'eau froide puis chaude, alla même jusqu'à se laver les cheveux avec du savon, ce qu'il ne faisait que rarement, le plus souvent les mouillant simplement pour se rafraîchir. Ensuite, il tailla sa barbe qui commençait sérieusement à le démanger de part la longueur de celle-ci et en profita pour se passer un coup dans les oreilles, non, je refuse de vous dire ce qu'il parvint à sortir d'elles, c'est proprement inimaginable, disons qu'il n'avait du le faire depuis longtemps.

Lorsqu'il enfila sa chemise blanche, il se jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir et jura avoir rajeuni de dix ans au moins rien que de part des petits gestes.

Sortant finalement de la salle d'eau, Nami avait quitté la chambre et il la trouva perchée sur le pont avant, encore vêtue de son simple short de nuit et d'un débardeur rose bonbon, fronçant ses fins sourcils, à la recherche de quelque chose d'invisible sur l'océan. Le capitaine grimaça en voyant cinq de ses hommes tournés vers elle observant lubriquement ses longues jambes et la naissance de ses fesses qui semblaient à tout prix vouloir s'échapper de leur prison de tissu. Il jeta un regard noir à ceux-ci, leur ordonnant de se remettre au travail froidement, ce qu'il firent sans rien demander de plus. Il se rapprocha de la demoiselle en détachant son manteau qu'il avait mit malgré la chaleur, par habitude, pour lui poser sur les épaules, elle lui dit de manière détachée qu'elle n'avait pas froid il lui répondit du même ton qu'il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était entourée d'hommes n'étant pas habitués aux femmes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherche sur l'océan ?

\- Un courant. Un courant qui n'est pas là, ou pas assez proche de nous, ça voudrait dire que nous ne sommes pas complètement sur la bonne voie des Sabaody. »

Le rouquin se tourna vers le pont et héla son navigateur pour qu'il les rejoigne ce qu'il fit en pressant le pas. Shanks lui donna une tape dans le dos :

« Écoute donc ce que la demoiselle a à t'apprendre, des histoires de courants, ça à l'air passionnant. »

Ce sur quoi il tourna les talons et entra en cuisine pour y dégoter quelque chose à grignoter en attendant patiemment le repas du midi. Il trouva un joyeux bazar et après quelque fous rires en compagnie de ses hommes s'éclipsa dans sa cabine pour continuer à y remettre un peu d'ordre comme il avait commencer à le faire la veille au soir, et y faire une petite sieste, le contre-coup de sa nuit presque blanche commençant à se faire ressentir. Il ne parvint néanmoins pas à trouver me sommeil qui se faisait bien trop fuyant envers lui à son goût depuis hier soir. Installé dans son lit, il se mit donc à feuilleter les récents journaux auxquels il n'avait pas plus prêté d'attention qu'à l'une de ses vieilles chemises. Il lisait avec attention un article concernant une frappe de la Marine sur un navire pirate tellement méconnu de lui qu'il oublia son nom en moins de temps qu'il lui en avait fallut pour s'endormir alors qu'il était de vigie la veille quand la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Nami qui haussa un sourcil en le voyant allongé là.

« Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas avec vos hommes ?

\- Non, je prends connaissance de l'état du monde.

\- Il y a des choses intéressantes ?

\- Tu regarderas par toi-même, certaine choses sont susceptibles d'avoir ton attention. Et toi ? Tu ne donnes pas de cours de navigation aujourd'hui ?

\- Déjà fait. Il est grand temps d'aller prendre une douche maintenant. »

Elle ôta le manteau qu'il lui avait offert pour le poser sur une chaise et chercha dans l'armoire de quoi se vêtir pour la journée. Shanks se releva pour poser les journaux au même instant où un sous-vêtement tombait à ses pieds. Il lorgna dessus un instant avant de se pencher pour le ramasser et il observa la taille ahurissante du bonnet de soutient gorge qu'il tenait entre deux doigts quand Nami lui arracha la dentelle bleue des mains avec un sourire crispé.

« Merci, mais j'aurais pu le prendre comme une grande.

\- Mais...

\- Aucun commentaire, merci capitaine. »

Et elle fila dans la salle d'eau alors que le fameux capitaine avalait sa salive difficilement en songeant à ce qui se trouvait dans le sous-vêtement en temps normal. Nami repassa la tête par la porte et lui dit rapidement :

« Au fait, vous êtes bien mieux avec une barbe un minimum travaillée, on dirait que vous prenez soin de vous, c'est un peu étrange du premier abord d'ailleurs. »

Puis elle disparue aussi vite qu'elle était revenue. Il fit un sourire et se laissa tomber sur le lit, s'étalant de tout son long en travers et étirant son bras douloureux. Combien de temps avant les Sabaody ? Trois jours ? Quatre peut-être ? C'était finalement trop court, fugacement, l'idée qu'elle s'en aille avec tant de précipitation le gênait, mais il ne poussa pas plus loin cette pensée et ferma les yeux alors que l'eau commençait à couler de l'autre côté du mur. Ça lui faisait tout bizarre de savoir quelqu'un d'autre que lui sous la douche en ce moment, il ne s'était pas fait cette réflexion encore, mais il n'était plus habitué à avoir une personne dans sa cabine, et encore moins une femme.

Quand Nami ouvrit la porte pour aérer la salle de bain inondée de vapeur, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Tu penses qu'on se recroisera sur les mers ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Crois-tu que nous nous reverrons quand tu seras partie ?

\- Certainement. Mon capitaine compte vous revoir, et moi, je compte rester à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise son rêve.

\- Jusqu'où irais-tu pour Luffy ?

\- Je lui dois presque tout. Alors j'irais partout où il me le demandera.

\- Tu serais même prête à mourir ?

\- Pour Luffy ?

\- Oui.

\- Si ma vie peut sauver celle de n'importe lequel de mes amis, je n'hésiterais pas. Aucun de nous n'hésiterai.

\- Donc on se croisera un jour, sans doute.

\- Je ne suis même pas partie que je vous manque déjà ? »

Nami le taquinait. Shanks était pourtant sérieux, mais il perçut là une brèche à exploiter, et de manière productive s'il si prenait bien, et surtout si elle réagissait comme une fille normale, ce qui n'était pas franchement gagné d'avance.

« Peut-être. Je m'étais bien habitué à ta présence.

\- Je ne vous connaissais pas aussi sentimental.

\- Tu ignore beaucoup de choses. »

Une brosse de cheveux à la main, la navigatrice s'installa sur la chaise de bureau en face du lit et posa les pieds sur celui-ci en se démêlant les cheveux humides.

« Mais, Nami.

\- Oui ?

\- Je sais bien que tu as hâte de retrouver tes compagnons, mais ton séjour ici était si horrible que ça ?

\- Non, bien sur que non. Le début était certes difficile, mais, votre équipage est plutôt gentil une fois qu'on y est fait. »

Shanks se redressa sur son coude et revint en position assise, regardant la demoiselle qui distraitement brossait sa tignasse. Au moment où elle repoussa ses cheveux vers l'arrière il put apercevoir son visage et surtout la marque rouge qu'avait laissé sa glissade de la veille sur les cordage sur sa joue, elle avait retiré le pansement de fortune qu'il lui avait fait à la va-vite.

« Tu es allée voir le médecin pour ton éraflure ?

\- Non. Mais se n'est rien, il faut juste laisser cicatriser.

\- Par mes fonctions de capitaine, même si c'est sur que ce n'est pas grave, je t'ordonne d'y aller.

\- Vous n'avez aucune autorité à avoir sur moi, dois-je vous le rappeler chaque jour, capitaine ?

\- Sur mon bateau, j'ai autorité sur tout le monde.

\- Quand bien même, je n'obéis même pas toujours au mien de capitaine, alors ce n'est certainement pas vous qui allez m'ordonner quoi que ce soit, désolée de vous l'apprendre.

\- Alors laisse-moi désinfecter mieux que ça la plaie et trouver une pommade ou un truc du genre.

\- Je peux me débrouiller sans votre assistance.

\- Ne bouge pas d'ici, je reviens. »

Quand Shanks sortit de la pièce, il n'eut le temps que d'entendre la jeune fille soupirer bruyamment avant de fermer l'ouverture. Le court laps de temps qu'il eut pour faire l'aller retour lui permis de faire un point sur la situation. Elle n'avait pas mordu à l'hameçon lorsqu'il avait sortit sa carte de la fragilité, ou très peu. Et plus le temps passait plus il se disait que la seule façon de la faire craquer était de la provoquer, ce qui ne marcherait pas indéfiniment et qui risquait plus de l'agacer qu'autre chose. C'était d'une prise de tête qu'il fit l'impasse sur ce qu'il pouvait bien tenter et se dit qu'il allait faire ça au feeling, ça passerait peut-être mieux, puis rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'il avait tenté jusque là.

Nami n'était plus assise sur sa chaise mais entrain d'enfiler des boucles d'oreilles dans la salle de bain. Quand il vit qu'elle n'était plus là, il faillit commencer à pester contre elle jusqu'à la percevoir toujours présente, ce qui le fit sourire, si elle était restée ici, c'est qu'elle n'était pas complètement contre un peu de temps avec lui, ce qui le rassura indéniablement.

« J'ai ce qu'il faut. »

Docilement, elle revint dans la pièce et s'installa sur le lit près de lui pour regarder de plus près de quoi il voulait lui tartiner le visage et se laissa faire quand il appliqua les produits sur sa peau. Cela fait, il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main sur la joue blanche de la demoiselle pour y poser sa paume et remit un mèche en place derrière son oreille en lui faisant un petit sourire discret, dénué de tout jeu, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. Nami arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas un si soudain geste d'affection de sa part, mais cependant ne se dégagea pas du contact qu'il provoquait. Mais voyant que rien de plus ne se passait, elle rompit le contact visuel et posa l'une de ses mains sur celle de l'homme et la retira avant de se relever pour observer son reflet dans le miroir. La crème agissait comme un maquillage réparateur et déjà des peaux mortes disparaissaient pour laisser place à la suivante, rosée et encore fragile.

Shanks se redressa à son tour et sortit sur le pont sans un mot pour elle ni sans qu'elle n'ai le temps de le remercier d'avoir fait cela.

oOoOoOo

Quand vint le repas du soir, il était à présent certain que l'Archipel des Sabaody n'était plus très loin, les estimation de Nami ne lui mentaient jamais et s'ils ne déviaient pas durant la nuit, si le malheureux chargé de vigie venait à s'endormir par exemple, ils devraient voir les îles le lendemain dans la soirée ou au petit matin suivant. Le vent ne cessait de tourner, un coup il était avec eux pour les propulser vers l'avant, et vingt minutes plus tard il soufflait dans le sens contraire, ce qui perturbait quelque peu les estimations mais Nami restait optimiste là-dessus et tous avaient choisis de lui faire amplement confiance sur le sujet au vue des situations desquelles elle avait pu les tirer depuis ses débuts ici.

Il régnait une effervescence que la demoiselle n'avait encore jamais vu sur le pont du Red Force. Shanks avait proclamé qu'il fallait dignement fêter la dernière soirée de la jeune fille parmi eux et tout le monde s'y attelait plutôt bien, à sa façon. Nami avait passé plus de temps à tenter de consoler quelques hommes que l'alcool avait rendu exagérément triste au vue de son départ imminent qu'à elle-même s'amuser. La soirée commença réellement pour elle quand on commença à jouer de la musique et que Yasopp lui fit une révérence gauche en lui proposant sa main pour l'inviter à danser. Il était piètre dans ce rôle et n'avait cessé de lui marcher sur les pieds mais elle put néanmoins en rire de bon cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il valait mieux arrêter là sinon elle ne retrouverait pas son navire en un seul morceau. Elle approuva et se retrouva entre Ben et Lucky qui démarrait un concours de boisson que le premier remporta haut la main. Lucky fut par ailleurs rapidement évacué vers le pont arrière car il menaçait de refaire le plancher où tous se trouvaient à tout instants. C'est à ce moment précis que Shanks, que l'on avait presque pas vu depuis le début refit son apparition. Il s'effondra presque sur l'épaule de Nami en souhaitant la rejoindre alors qu'elle conversait avec le second du fameux capitaine. Il lui fit un grand sourire niais en passant son bras autour de ses épaules, les rapprochant. Vous imaginez bien que ses gestes étaient complètement désordonnés et gauches au possible tant il avait bu d'alcool alors qu'il était caché dans son coin. Il ne dit rien mais la regarda longuement avec un air complètement béat sous les yeux de Ben qui ne comprenait, pour le coup, pas vraiment où son capitaine voulait en venir en débarquant de telle sorte mais ne disant rien. Nami brisait finalement le silence qui devenait pesant :

« Capitaine ? Vous voulez quelque chose ? »

Il resta à la regarder encore et toujours, secouant la tête négativement puis au bout d'un long moment s'exclama à l'intention de Ben :

« Elle quand même vachement jolie, tu trouve pas mon bon Ben ? Par contre, quel caractère de merde, mais je l'aime bien cette fille j'pense qu'il y en a pas deux comme elle sur l'océan.

\- Je suis presque entièrement d'accord avec toi, capitaine, mais tu sais qu'elle t'entends là ?

\- Ouais, mais elle sait ce que je pense d'elle, et elle pense la même chose de moi de toutes façons ! Hein ma belle ? »

Nami grimaça alors que le capitaine pesait de plus en plus son poids sur elle et à l'entente de ses dires, cherchait à savoir comment le prendre pour ne pas régir avec excès comme cela pouvait parfois lui arriver. Elle le repoussa alors gentiment alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus dangereusement d'elle. Avec horreur, elle chercha un échappatoire en la personne de Ben, lorsqu'elle aperçut qu'il avait tout bonnement disparu de son côté pour rejoindre un groupe de pirates trinquant joyeusement à une obscure raison. Elle saisit alors Shanks par les épaules pour qu'il se recule un peu mais, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille celui-ci passa son bras dans le creux de ses reins pour la coller à lui, en lui souriant béatement. Son souffle chaud lui caressa le visage et pendant un tout petit instant Nami jura se sentir rougir sous le regard fiévreux et brûlant qu'il posait sur elle. Il lui fit un sourire, qu'elle ne perçu que parce que ses yeux se plissaient légèrement, tant ils étaient proches, et se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche :

« T'es certainement la plus jolie nana que j'ai jamais rencontré. La plus chiante aussi, mais faut pas trop le dire sinon tu vas encore prendre la mouche et m'en coller une.

\- Capitaine, il va falloir penser à cesser de boire pour ce soir...

\- Certainement pas, c'est plutôt à toi de boire un peu plus. Profite, se sont nos derniers instants ensemble. Et c'est gratuit en plus. Allez, vient trinquer avec moi à ton grand départ, toi qui n'a qu'une hâte et c'est de t'enfuir.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

\- Ah, tu change de version maintenant que c'est fini ?

\- Je refuse d'avoir cette discussion avec vous alors que vous êtes ivre. »

Son sourire s'agrandit et il l'entraîna avec lui vers le cœur de la fête où ses hommes entamaient chansons paillardes et le trente-septième tonneau de rhum, en lui soufflant qu'il fallait donc mieux s'enivrer et avoir la discussion après.

Et Nami se laissa presque avoir. Presque parce qu'il était rare pour elle de tomber dans la spirale infernale qu'était l'ivresse car elle tenait remarquablement bien l'alcool pour son maigre gabarit. Néanmoins, elle était bien forcée d'avouer que lorsqu'elle voulu rejoindre la cabine pour y retrouver un lit, elle eut quelques difficultés à grimper les escaliers l'y menant et qu'elle fut obligée de se tenir au mur le temps que le monde cesse de tourner en entrant dans l'habitacle. Par ailleurs, Shanks la bouscula légèrement en voulant aussi y pénétrer et se mit à rire en la voyant vaciller alors qu'elle manquait de rejoindre le tas de vêtements sales qui traînait au sol.

Bon prince ou complètement soûl, le capitaine la saisit par la taille et l'invita à rejoindre le lit. Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille et n'étant pas suffisamment alcoolisée pour avoir besoin d'assistance, Nami le repoussa doucement. Mais lui était bien plus enivré qu'elle fut fauché par le matelas et s'effondra dessus sans y prêter garde. La jeune femme explosa d'un rire puant l'alcool devant son visage ahurit et vint finalement s'asseoir non loin pour tenter de retirer ses sandales. Malgré ce qu'elle avait pu penser précédemment et ne se sentant pas le courage de se déshabiller, elle s'allongea tel quel pour débuter une nuit qui lui fera grand bien. À ses côtés, Shanks bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et retira ses bottes à l'aide de ses pieds pour finalement s'allonger confortablement, laissant pourtant la lumière allumée, ne souhaitant donc pas dormir de suite. Nami leva pour cette raison sa tête vers lui en fronçant légèrement ses fins sourcils.

« Il y a un problème ?

\- Non. Je n'ai simplement pas envie de finir cette soirée juste comme ça. »

Elle soupira en reposant sa figure dans ses bras en disant :

« Je vous ai déjà dit non. Il n'y aura pas d'histoires de coucheries entre nous, même pas lors du dernier jour ou de la dernière nuit.

\- Je ne parlais pas forcément de ça.

\- Ah ? Et de quoi dans ce cas ?

\- Rien de spécial. J'avais juste envie de discuter. »

Nami redressa et posa son dos sur le mur, se mettant à la même hauteur que l'homme à ses côtés par la même occasion.

« Et de quoi discutons-nous ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- On ne va pas aller bien loin comme ça.

\- Tu as apprécié cette soirée ?

\- Oui. Et vous ?

\- Oui, beaucoup. Et pourtant je n'ai pas bu plus que de raison.

\- Vous voyez, l'alcool n'est pas la solution à tout dans le monde.

\- Ça c'est toi qui le dit. »

La demoiselle se redressa pour se mettre sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers l'armoire, sous les yeux du capitaine croyant qu'elle fuyait encore une fois un moment en sa compagnie. Percevant son regard presque déçu, elle se sentit obligée de se justifier pour la première fois face à lui :

« Je pensais dormir toute habillée, mais l'alcool à suffisamment diminué en moi pour que je me change et soit plus à l'aise.

\- Et tu vas te changer devant moi ?

\- Ça vous ferait trop plaisir.

\- On pourrait dire que ça serait mon cadeau d'adieu ?

\- On pourrait faire cela. Mais étant donné que nous dormons dans le même lit, il est certain que vous me sauterez dessus dès que je serais allongée. »

Elle avait détourné son regard de lui durant la conversation et ne s'attendait absolument pas que lorsqu'elle prononcerait cette dernière phrase, il soit derrière elle et lui murmure dans l'oreille :

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'attendre d'être allongés. »

Un frisson délicieux parcouru son corps et fit trembler ses cuisses plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Les mains dans ses vêtements elle s'agrippa à une étagère alors qu'elle crut un instant qu'elle allait s'effondrer, céder sous cet assaut autant audacieux qu'impudent. Mais elle ne chuta pas. Comment aurait-elle pu alors qu'une main aventureuse venait de se poser sur son ventre pour la coller à un torse chaud et qu'une bouche commençait à lentement embrasser sa clavicule. Son souffle se coupa sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire et elle laissa sa tête aller vers l'arrière sans qu'elle ne lui commande pour qu'elle se cale sur l'épaule de l'empereur qui la surplombait, lui qui avait désormais un espace de peau large à couvrir de baisers. Alors qu'il remontait dangereusement vers sa joue, il cessa tout et la provoqua une dernière fois sans se rendre compte que se faisant il risquait peut-être de rompre toutes ses chances avec la demoiselle.

« On ne dit plus rien maintenant ? »

Pour toute réponse, Nami se retourna brusquement et regarda quelques secondes Shanks droit dans les yeux avant de fondre sur lui pour l'embrasser furieusement, comme pour tenter d'oublier sa propre faiblesse momentanée. Et même si elle pensait cela sur l'instant, elle l'oublia bien vite en se sentant portée par un bras puissant qui la colla contre le mur le plus proche. Elle se sentit fondre lorsqu'il quitta sa bouche pour venir explorer un peu plus son cou et la naissance de ses seins. La main puissante du capitaine passa sous sa cuisse, la sommant de venir s'enrouler autour de ses jambes, ce qu'elle fit sans protester. Les mains douces de la jeune fille passèrent avec empressement sous la chemise de l'homme, ressentant le besoin intense et irrationnel de le toucher autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Et à nouveau elle se sentit emportée alors qu'elle passait ses bras autours des épaules musclés de Shanks qui s'assit sur le matelas, laissant la demoiselle le dominer. Demoiselle qui ne prêtait plus trop d'attention à ce qui pouvait se dérouler aux alentours tant l'instant était précieux. Une main chaude s'insinua dans son pantalon pour y palper ses fesses pendant qu'elle se hâtait à déboutonner une chemise trop compliquée à son goût pour finalement renoncer et arracher les deux boutons récalcitrant ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Shanks qui ne s'empêcha pas une petite remarque mesquine sur son empressement ce à quoi Nami lui répondit gentiment que s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'enfuit une nouvelle fois, il n'aurait qu'à se hâter un peu.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Shanks pour qu'il renverse la jeune femme sous lui, détachant d'un geste le jean trop serré qu'elle portait pour un accès à son intimité tant convoitée. Pourtant, avant de commencer les choses sérieuses, il remonta vers elle et embrassa profondément cette bouche qu'il avait eu bien du mal à obtenir et passa sa main dans les cheveux éparpillés de Nami avant d'embrasser son front pendant qu'elle passait ses bras autour de lui pour l'étreindre aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle n'avait plus de jean et se redressa pour retirer elle même son haut, lui épargnant une tâche délicate au vu de son infirmité. En palpant le torse musclé qu'elle avait face à ses yeux, elle lui retira sa chemise ouvert et s'attela lentement à retirer son bermuda à fleurs hideux. Si lentement que Shanks finit par ne plus le supporter et la repoussa sur le lit pour le faire lui même avant de se ruer sur elle pour la surplomber de toute sa hauteur. La vision qu'il avait là lui semblait comme dans un rêve, magnifique créature sortant presque de fantasmes à demie nue, seulement recouverte de lingerie fine semblant n'avoir d'yeux que pour la pauvre personne qu'il était. S'en fut trop pour lui, et même s'il aurait souhaité la regarder un peu plus pour marquer à jamais se souvenir, il descendit une bouche avide sur l'opulente poitrine qu'on lui proposait alors que sa main s'aventurait dans un dos se cambrant quelque peu pour permettre de dégrafer la prison de tissu.

Shanks eut l'impression que jamais il n'avait autant brûlé de désir pour quiconque et lorsque s'échappa de la gorge nouée de Nami son appellation de « Capitaine » suivi de quelques soupirs entendu, il jura que cette nuit resterait à jamais la meilleure de sa vie et que jamais il ne connu meilleure femme que Nami.

oOoOoOo

Nami se redressa sur le lit, repoussant les draps, le soleil commençait à percer sur l'océan, elle le voyait par le hublot de la cabine. Son regard traîna à côté d'elle, Shanks dormait encore paisiblement, sa respiration soulevant la couette lentement et ronflant doucement. Une vague d'émotions submergea la jeune fille sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer, c'était peut-être le départ imminent qui finalement l'effrayait. Elle restait dévorée par l'envie pressante de retrouver ses amis de route mais une nostalgie soudaine s'emparait d'elle en repensant aux quatre longues semaines qu'elle avait passée ici. Enfin, elles lui avaient semblé longues, maintenant qu'elle était sur le point de partir, cela lui paru affreusement court.

La demoiselle se releva et attrapa l'une des chemises blanches que le capitaine avait laissé traîner sur la banquette pour l'enfiler, n'ayant pas la motivation nécessaire de chercher des vêtements et encore moins de s'habiller sachant qu'elle ne risquait pas de rencontrer grand monde sur le pont à cette heure si matinale. Sa main fit glisser la porte qui grinça légèrement en s'ouvrant, comme à chaque fois elle interrompit ce geste et se tourna vers l'empereur pour voir si le bruit l'avait dérangé dans son sommeil, en apparence non, il était toujours aussi profondément ensevelit par les songes, cela l'arrangea et elle referma le battement délicatement.

Sur le pont, il faisait bon pour la matinée. Nami se rappelait bien de l'atmosphère sur Sabaody et le bateau était entré en celle-ci, bien qu'un léger vent frai venait balayer ses jambes nues, poussant doucement ses longs cheveux emmêlés de part et d'autre de son visage. Elle inspira profondément l'air salé, naviguer lui avait manqué, c'était indéniable, et elle avait hâte de sentir les planches du Sunny sous ses pieds, tenir la barre de celui-ci entre ses mains, retrouver son lit et les conversations tardives qu'elle pouvait avoir avec Robin sur n'importe quel sujet tant que celui-ci était quelque peu stimulant pour l'esprit. Ses yeux se fermèrent, la chaleur du capitaine à ses côtés lui manquerai par contre, elle en était persuadée. Sortant de sa torpeur et appréciant le calme qui régnait sur le pont, le rousse grimpa lentement les six marches qui menait au pont arrière pour poser ses coudes sur le bastingage et regarder le soleil se lever tranquillement sur l'océan. Elle apprécia ce moment plus que n'importe lequel, le silence et la plénitude étant tellement rare avec on équipage. Elle jura qu'en fermant les yeux et se concentrant un peu, elle allait entendre Luffy se mettre à hurler, réveillant tout le monde pour manger, sentir la porte de la cuisine se claquer et l'odeur des cigarettes de Sanji sur son passage, bougonnant contre son maudis capitaine, Usopp et Chopper bailler, mais suivre tout de même Luffy dans sa quête de nourriture matinale, réveillant Zoro en vigie à grands cris, Franky sortir la tête de son atelier pour les rejoindre après y avoir passé la nuit à fabriquer toutes sortes d'objets improbables et Brook entamant une chanson pour faire patienter tout ce petit monde. Sans parler de Robin qui serait tout sourire en entrant dans la cuisine, écoutant la chanson de Brook et lui faire un petit commentaire à la fin en riant doucement devant l'impatience générale et elle-même n'aurai qu'une envie : tous les étriper un à un, en commençant par son capitaine braillant à tout va.

Un rayon de soleil perça, plus fort que ceux pointant le bout de leur nez et réchauffa les joues tièdes de la jeune fille.

« Notre dernière nuit ensemble et tu ne me fais même pas l'honneur de rester jusqu'au bout ?

\- Je serais bien restée mais le sommeil ne voulait plus de moi apparemment.

\- Tu me pique mes chemises maintenant ?

\- J'ai pris la première chose me passant sous la main, je vous la rendrai, ne vous en faite pas.

\- Fait en sorte que mes hommes ne te vois pas dans cette tenue, ils seraient tentés de te faire des avances ou des remarques salaces.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous faite depuis que je suis là, vous ?

\- C'est différent, je suis le capitaine. »

Shanks s'approcha et posa sa main sur le bois, regardant dans la même direction que Nami, sur l'horizon s'éclairant peu à peu.

« Vous dormiez profondément quand je suis sortie, c'est moi qui vous ai réveillé ?

\- Ta place étais froide, je voulais savoir si tu avais encore essayé de t'échapper.

\- Non, je vais profiter des derniers instants sur votre pont, remercier vos hommes pour leur gentillesse et leur bienveillance avant de partir.

\- Ils en seront certainement ravis. Ils t'apprécient plutôt, ce qui ne m'étonne pas, nous n'avons jamais eu les mêmes goûts en matière de personnalité, et ils ont un faible pour faire tout ce qui est susceptible de m'agacer.

\- Capitaine Shanks...

\- Oui ?

\- C'est ma dernière journée avec vous logiquement, et si vous étiez sincère juste pour cette fois ? Nous nous reverrons peut-être jamais.

\- Cela t'empêcherai de dormir si je mourrais sans que tu saches ce que je pensais honnêtement de toi ?

\- Non. Mais cela serait appréciable. »

Nami s'était détournée de l'immensité bleue pour observer les traits détendus de l'homme, qui gardait des yeux obstinément fixés sur le soleil.

« Je pense que je regretterai toute ma vie l'instant où je t'ai ramené ici.

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé partir ?

\- Non, tu n'as pas compris. Je regretterai de t'avoir amené ici tout en sachant que ça ne serait que de passage. Je m'amusais plutôt bien avec toi, c'était drôle de te mettre dans des situations gênantes et de te regarder t'en sortir comme tu le pouvais.

\- Ouais, super drôle, vous avez un sens de l'humour fantastique.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à me vouvoyer ?

\- Je ne sais pas, marque de politesse, je vouvoie toujours les vieux.

\- Jeune fille, surveille ton insolence ! »

Un rire bref s'empara d'eux, bien vite terminé, le silence se réinstalla. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé par Shanks après un temps infiniment long.

« Et toi ? Que garderas-tu de ce petit séjour ? Je suis aussi méchant que tu l'imaginais ?

\- Je ne vous imaginais absolument pas méchant. Luffy m'a raconté tellement de choses stupides sur vous que vous n'aviez déjà aucun crédit à mes yeux.

\- Le traître.

\- Sinon, au final se fut un bon moment. J'ai adoré votre façon de boire, capitaine, j'aimais particulièrement quand vous étiez saoul.

\- Pourquoi ? À chaque fois il s'est déroulé des petits moments intimes entre nous, c'est ça ?

\- Non, vous avez tendance à moins ronfler quand vous avez bu, ce qui n'est pas normal, les gens normaux font l'inverse.

\- Qui a dit que j'étais normal ?

\- Sur que vous ne l'êtes pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Vous pensez que je suis du genre à m'offrir à n'importe quel homme se trouvant sur mon chemin ? Non vous n'êtes pas normal, et si vous l'étiez, je ne serais jamais restée.

\- C'est contradictoire, tu as pourtant tenté de fuir.

\- Si j'avais sincèrement voulu vous fausser compagnie, je serais bien loin.

\- Le sous-entendu est agréable. Et je t'avouerai donc que moi aussi j'ai apprécié ta présence. »

Nami inspira une grande goulée d'air en fermant les yeux et s'étira alors que Shanks la dévorait tout simplement du regard. Surprenant celui-ci elle en fut intriguée et lui demanda donc :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Non. Je grave tes traits dans ma mémoire, tu auras certainement changé quand on se reverra.

\- C'est donc officiel ? Nous nous reverrons ?

\- Oui, compte sur moi pour tout mettre en œuvre pour cela. J'ai une promesse à honorer envers ton capitaine et de plus je compte bien revoir une jolie rousse que j'emmènerai de force s'il le faut à l'aventure avec moi dès qu'elle aura remplit ses rêves.

\- C'est quelques peu cliché comme promesse, Capitaine.

\- Je sais. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix venant de la vigie se mit à hurler à qui voulait l'entendre que l'archipel tant convoité était en vue. Le cœur de Nami rata un battement et elle se mit à courir vers l'avant du bateau pour voir cela de ses propres yeux sous le regard d'un Shanks qui remarqua qu'on voyait franchement ses fesses quand elle faisait de tels gestes et se rua donc à sa poursuite, jaloux par la simple pensée que n'importe lequel de ses hommes puisse également profiter de cette vision. Et il la ramena donc en la portant comme un sac à patate jusque dans sa cabine, malgré ses protestations, en lui disant que se n'était vraiment pas dans la bienséance commune de se montrer de la sorte en public.

oOoOoOo

Le départ aurait pu être dans une effusion de larmes et de morves mais cela serait mal connaître nos deux protagonistes. Malgré qu'aucun d'eux ne soit sentimental, cela n'empêcha pas Yasopp de laisser une petite perle salée glisser sur sa joue en donnant à Nami une lettre épaisse qu'il chargea de remettre à son fils, Lucky fut plus expressif et la serra contre lui à lui broyer les côtes pendant une minute bien longue pour la jeune fille qui sentait l'homme trembler de chagrin contre elle, le navigateur la gratifia d'une énorme accolade en la remerciant pour ses conseils et les leçons qu'elle avait pu lui donner durant ces quelques semaines passées avec eux et même Ben Beckman lui empoigna fortement la main et d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire lui souhaita une bonne continuation et de la chance dans le nouveau monde surtout si elle se trouvait en compagnie d'une tête brûlée comme Luffy. Elle prit également dans ses bras quelques autres hommes bien plus émotifs et déjà fortement alcoolisés qui semblaient inconsolables mais Nami ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser en son fort intérieur qu'ils auraient sûrement déjà oubliés son nom le lendemain matin.

Puis vint le moment que vous attendez tous, n'est-ce pas ?

Nami se trouva face à Shanks, impassible qui regardait en direction de l'île, comme s'il craignait un malheur.

« Capitaine, voici les adieux.

\- Nous avions convenu un simple au revoir.

\- Oui, si vous le dîtes. Comment sommes-nous censés nous saluer ? »

Dans un geste complètement gauche, Shanks lui tendit sa main et quelques peu désarçonnée, Nami la regarda sans comprendre avant de la saisir entre ses doigts fins pour la presser. Elle ferma les yeux avec un sourire. C'était donc ainsi que ça allait se terminer ? Cela valait mieux pour tout le monde à n'en point douter.

La demoiselle relâcha la poigne doucement et se recula pour saisir son sac qu'elle passa sur ses épaules et Ben lui tendit sa baguette climatique qu'elle rangea par habitude entre ses seins. Lorsqu'elle passa ses jambes par dessus le bastingage pour descendre aidée par une corde qui avait été apprêter pour elle, Nami se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder l'équipage qui l'avait aidé durant le dernier mois, elle leur adressa un sourire radieux et d'un signe de main les remercia pour la première et dernière fois. Son regard croisa celui du capitaine et elle fut prise d'un léger pincement au cœur, mais saisit le cordage entre ses doigts et le comprima si fort que ses articulations en blanchirent. Elle était sur le point de sauter mais la poigne forte du capitaine la rattrapa.

« C'est trop con comme au revoir. T'as intérêt de faire attention à toi. Je veux te retrouver en un seul morceau.

\- Vous êtes beaucoup trop vieux pour moi de toutes façons, Capitaine... »

Shanks lui déposa un dernier baiser au coin des lèvres et Nami plongea vers la terre ferme sans demander son reste. Elle ne regarda pas le Red Force une fois au sol, mais après avoir fait quelques pas, sortit de la poche arrière de son short une liasse de billets et se mit à courir alors que dans son dos Shanks l'injuriait de tout les noms.

 **Et cette fiction qui devait de base être un one-shot se termine. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire avec votre avis, c'est toujours instructif et sympathique, je vous fait à tous de gros bisous et à une prochaine pour de nouvelles fictions !**


End file.
